One Moment
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: One moment can change an entire fate, the world and every one in it. Dick Grayson has been treading a dangerous path, revenge set deep into him, and hate replacing everything, is it to late to save him or is he forever consumed by darkness. Rated T for voilence Mild Zatanna and Robin Evil Robin fanfic (All chapter s edited)
1. Chapter 1

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice"_

― _William Jennings Bryan_

Five years earlier…

"Dick."

Slowly the small wooden door to the room opened and he hunched in the corner to remain hidden, his eyes narrowed and his breath quiet. A skinny woman wearing a bright red spandex suit with bright yellow markings slowly walked in. she tiptoed over to the bed her light brown hair covering half her face.

The large lump on the bed lay unmoving; he readied himself to jump. Slowly the woman grabbed the top of the blankets and right went she pulled them off he leapt out roaring like the lions.

"OH GOD!" the woman screamed, she turned around her hand on her chest, "Dick don't scare me like that."

He roared in a fit of laughter, "You should have seen your face mom, it was hilarious! You scream like a girl!" he laughed.

She smiled, placing her hand on her hips, "I am a girl, now that you`ve had your fun go eat, were going to start our training for the show tonight."

Dick shuffled his laughter with excitement and started for his door, jumping for the table chair. He shoved each bite of cereal into his mouth as quickly as humanly possible.

Dick glanced at his father, who sat across from him with an amused look, while eating. "I have never seen a kid eat like you and then be able to perform acrobatic stunts without throwing up."

"I`ve got a strong stomach." he said trying to hold the milk in his mouth as he ate and talked. His mom came into the room holding the laundry and setting it down with a thud, "Aren't you even a bit overwhelmed by this."

Dick got out of his chair, "Why does it have to be overwhelmed why can't it just be whelmed, that's it I'm officially whelmed." He smiled brightly and headed for the door before he could hear his mother`s reply. Dick leapt off the balcony railing to the front porch and sailed to the top of one of the tents bouncing and twisting till he landed safely on the dry ground.

"Good morning Dick!" called the lion tamer, Andrew.

"Good morning!" he called back with a friendly wave.

Dick excitedly hopped to the tent he couldn't help it, being eight and having this much energy just didn't mix, he had to be moving at all times, or it was possible he could explode.

"I don't need protection; this circus is as safe as it could be."

Dick halted, that was Jack Haly, he owned the Haly Circus. Dick quickly, being very nosey and curious walked to where he heard Jack talking.

Haly stood with three other men, one looked large and buff, with a head that didn't quite fit him. The other was super skinny, but tall and had a long scar over his eye. The next was more in between. He looked normal. He was the one who spoke next.

"Really, no accidents? Surly with flying without a net comes with some casualties." He sneered casting a glance to his friends, who mirrored the small knowing smiles.

"No, like I said I don't need your protection." Haly snapped harshly. "The last thing we need is to get involved with half brained scum."

Dick chuckled into his hand, Haly was no push over!

"Old fool, you`ll regret it, but maybe one day you`ll reconsider my offer, we`ll talk tomorrow." The man said.

"You hear me Tony Zucco I don't want to see you anywhere around my circus or family or you`ll see a _really_ casualty!" Haly yelled, poking Tony Zucco in the chest with a large finger, "Now go!"

Dick quickly tried to hurry out of the way as they walked past but Tony Zucco crashed into him, "Watch it Kid!"

Dick hit the dirt leaving him breathless. He turned his head just in time to see Tony sneering at him, his eyes gleaming with an odd light.

XXX

"I look stupid." Dick grunted pulling at the tight clothing.

"You look great!" his mother squeaked happily. Dick looked at the mirror and shook his head, red covered most of his outfit but green decorated his gloves, legs, and sleeves.

"Why green and Red?" Dick asked, "I look like a Christmas decoration." He sighted. His mom smiled at him and she leaned down brushing lint from his suit and looked him in the eyes, "We`ll because when you're up there, flying, you look like a handsome robin."

"_A robin_? Thanks mom." Dick sighed most of his excitement turning to embarrassment.

"You`ll be fine, Remember, whelmed?" He father teased patting him on the back.

"I`m totally whelmed." Dick reassured. Dick saw his father nod in the direction of the stands, "See that man, in the suit, fifth row?"

Dick searched as he did so his gaze passed over Zucco and his friends laughing but he continued on and he saw a strong jawed dark haired man, in a black suit speaking to and older man. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Bruce Wayne, he`s funding this circus. He`s been a big help." Dick smiled at the man and then looked back to his father, "Ready?" Dick asked.

His father nodded and they headed for the trapeze.

XXX

**"…The Flying Grayson's!"**

Everyone roared with applause as Dick watched his mom swing to the other end. His dad looked at him and winked, the crowd began clapping in a tone screaming with joy and happiness. The bar swung back and his dad leapt off the tower.

The spotlight shown on his dad and mom as their hands locked and they made it to the other side. His Dad started to the next and he swung closer and then back as his mother jumped into the air. He had her by her ankles and they were slowly were coming closer. His mom reached out to him smiling.

It was his turn.

_Creeeeeck! Ting!_

Everything slowed to a halt and Dick saw the lines break. He looked down to his mom who was closest her hands held out as she slowly fell. "Dick." She gasped.

"NO!" he cried out. The crowd yelled and screamed as his parents plummeted. Then he was alone; the spotlight on him, as he fell to his knees tears draining from his eyes. For an odd reason Dick looked to the stands and saw Tony Zucco, a twisted smirk on the man`s face as they begun to exit the tent.

XXX

Thunder roared in the distance making the ground shack slightly. Rain pattered on the soggy ground just around his feet. Yet the only thing his eyes met was the two sleek back caskets that held his parents. His life was over, he was alone, and he knew who did it.

"Dick."

Dick looked up not caring his eyes were red and puffy with tears. Bruce Wayne smiled at him. "I`m sorry."

"Thanks; I heard you paid for this, thank you again Mister Wayne." Dick said tearing up as he looked away from the man. Mr. Wayne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please call me Bruce." There was a small pause, "Don't worry, they`ll find the man responsible for this."

Dick nodded, but the hate, the anger was still fresh. It had replaced the sadness and hollow feeling inside though. He had told the police he knew it was Zucco, they added the matter and once they saw missing bolts from the trapeze they decided to question the man, but he was nowhere to be found. Making him a suspect. The Main suspect.

He saw Bruce walk away and looked back to his parents graves as they began to lower into the dirt, "I`ll avenge you, I`ll make you proud."

XXX

Dick placed his things on the corner of his bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Let me know if you need anything Dick really, I`m here to help in anyway." Bruce said as Dick looked away towards the window. Dick didn't look around till the door shut to his new room and it was silent.

Bruce Wayne had offered him home as a safe house until Zucco was captured. The police said they didn't want Zucco trying to finish what he started and kill him. He looked around and felt a lonely stab of pain when he realized this was it, his parents were really gone.

Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. He didn't try to stop them as he opened his trunk to revel the red and green suit his mother made him before she died.

XXX

Dick placed on the remainder of his suit, the leotard his mother gave him, but instead he replaced the green, with black and put thick foam in the knuckles of his gloves, he also made his shoes more combat useful. He had also placed a mask over his eyes so no one would recognize him.

Dick looked around and frowned he didn't belong at Wayne manor, no matter how nice Bruce was or how cool the mansion could get, it would never be home.

He headed to the window draping the yellow and black cape over his shoulders, yellow because he wanted to look at least a little childish so Zucco would believe he was weak and a mere child and then he`d find out how wrong he was.

He jumped out the window and landed with a light thud on the stone drive way. He looked out to the city and smiled, it was a long way to the circus and he had to move.

Quickly he grabbed the motorcycle just outside the garage and started it, his dad taught him how to drive, and he never saw any trouble with that because he was doing even more dangerous things on the high wire.

Dick jump started the bike and drove off, the first few minutes were wobbly and Dick had to stop the bike half way out of Wayne property so he could get control of the wheel.

_You can do it Dick, I believe in you._

Dick closed his eyes in anger and sadness as he heard his father`s soothing voice, it was the first thing he heard when he first tried to ride a motorcycle. Dick rolled his hands into tight fist around the bike handles, and Zucco had taken that away from him, he** would** pay!

XXX

Haly Circus, where he was born and raised, till this day. He was probably going to be sent to an orphanage after this, who would want him? He headed into the large tent parking right outside of the entrance where police tape was tour off reveling someone was here.

"How does my offer sound now?"

Dick clenched his teeth together as anger came over him at the sound of Zucco`s voice.

He walked in further and before Jack could say a thing he turned to Dick fear in his eyes.

Dick nodded to the door, "Leave." He growled. Jack stared at him for a few moments and he saw his friend hesitate but he just nodded to the door again as he grabbed out his daggers, one of the other circus folks gave him.

Jack slowly left and then finial he and Zucco were alone. Well except the two other guards he had at his side. Tony started to laugh uncontrollably, "Really, another circus freak? Come on I need a challenge!"

Suddenly one of Zucco`s men yelped and grabbed his shoulder, a metal piece, the shape of a bat had stabbed his shoulder.

"It`s the Batman!" the skinniest man yelled in terror.

The large man pulled the blade from his shoulder and the two guards grabbed their guns out, "Come out, come out where ever you are!" they called. Then Dick saw him, a dark figure drop onto them and they began to fight, no gun shots were fired so he just assumed that batman had disposed of them quickly.

Dick turned to Zucco who was looking at the blocked doorway in fear of mostly Batman. Tony ran at him and Dick readied his daggers. The man ran at him and Dick slashed fiercely. He smiled darkly at Tony as a small stream of blood rolled down Tony's check.

Tony grasped Dick`s arm and twisted it making him drop one dagger but Dick was quick and slashed his other arm with brutal force making it go deep. Zucco gasped as he grabbed his own arm letting go of Dick.

Tony looked at him, "You are a freak." And ran. That only fuelled the burning anger inside of him and he gave chase up the Trapeze and onto the platform.

Zucco had his back turned and Dick could help but laugh at the fear coming off this murderer. "It`s ironic isn't, how you took my parents life, how you took mine and now how I take yours…"

Dick took two steps forward and Zucco turned and punched him in one last desperate effort. Dick fell on his back almost off the small platform and Tony stood over him again powerful. "Stupid kid." Tony said taking out his gun.

He lead over him and smiled, "your parents were just the beginning your next."

Dick narrowed his eyes, "Don't think so." He kicked out with his feet at Tony`s chest, Tony stumbled back and with a wailing scream fell. Getting to his feet Dick watched at Tony fell screaming and Dick felt the anger leaving great comfort coming over him, but then a dark figure grabbed Tony and swung back to him.

The batman dropped Zucco at his feet and turned to Dick, "You would kill, and really stoop to their level?"

"You would never understand!" Dick screamed. Then police sirens were here just outside and Dick mentally cursed, Jack must have called.

Dick attached a rope to the post and slid down the trapeze, he was going to jail, Batman would tell and he would have never even had his justice.

"PSs."

Dick looked to the entrance on the other side and saw a woman with long black- brown hair and a suit that looked like something off a Chinese movie.

"Come with me young one and I will help you."

Dick hesitated and looked up to see Batman was gone along with the man who murdered his parents, the sirens of the police car flashed just outside and Dick had no choice he followed her and the left his home behind. Forever.

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it so far? More familiar character`s will come into the story quickly like young justice, and Justice league plus injustice! So let me know what you think so far. I don't think I describe it right but right now Dick is wearing the same costume as in young justice. Let me know if you want more and I`ll post the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only put these quotes because one I think they are cool and two it might have something to do with the chapter. Thank you for the first reviews, please continue to review, thank you and if you have any questions then just ask. :) **

"_Better to fight for something than live for nothing."_

-George S. Patton

_Five years later…_

The men slowly advanced him, their arms held out ready to grab him, he had to hold back a laugh but the hard eyes of his mentor made him leap into action. The first man got too close and Dick grabbed him and pulled him into his fist and pushed him back into the others as a distraction. As they tried to remain a foot, he got low to the floor swinging his leg around and knocking them on their backs.

Someone grabbed his ankle in a powerful hand and Dick twisted quickly hearing the man`s wrist snap. Still on his stomach he kicked out blindly with his now free legs knocking the man on his back like the others. Dick jumped to his feet and turn to another man as he got to his own feet.

The man leapt at him, Dick side stepped and grabbed the man's arm as he passed and flung him into the wall, Dick walked over to him kicking a man in the head as one tried to get up. The man he threw into the wall turned to him rubbing his arm in pain. Suddenly another one grabbed him from behind and the man near the wall raced at him but Dick was quicker and he flipped behind the man and kicked the one running at him in the jaw. Just as he landed behind the man holding him they turned at the same time and Dick stabbed him. The sound of cold metal piercing against bone made Dick cringe.

"Robin!" his mentor snapped angrily.

Dick pushed the dead man to the ground carelessly as the others stood up, and his mentor came over to him looking at the dead ninja. Her eyes pierced threw him.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that, you're wasting my men!" Talia al Ghul hissed between gritted teeth.

"Calm down," he said narrowing his eyes threw his eye mask. "At least I didn't kill all of them."

Talia narrowed her eyes and then waved her hand to her men, "You're dismissed." The men bowed then disappeared into the shadows. Talia sighed and paced her hands on Dick`s shoulders his cape swaying a little. "Robin, what`s wrong, you`ve been so agitated lately and its concerning."

Dick looked away, "nothing's wrong."

"Robin!" Talia snapped. "Please tell me, what's wrong."

Dick glared at her, "I`ve been training with the league of shadows for over three years, I`m better than any ninja, you even set me on a few missions when you were in conflict with Mr. Freeze, and I beat him to a pulp, when do I get to go after Zucco?"

Talia`s hands dropped, "Dick, you know-,"

"Yes I know Batman has eyes on Zucco, and the fact he`s still in prison, and the fact that he knows I want to kill Zucco, but I can do this." Dick didn't like how pleading his voice sounded and hated it even more when he had to ask for permission to kill the person who had taken his life away.

"No, a few more months of training will do you good." Talia smiled, "Robin, Batman is good, and if you get captured then you won't be able to return you`d be sent to prison as well."

"I`m not eight anymore!" Dick yelled and his voice echoed through the dark room.

Talia pinched her fore head, "Dick Grayson…why can't you not listen for once, please go to your room you have school tomorrow."

Dick smiled darkly, as he turned and marched for the door in anger, "Fine but it`s not my fault if that's even too dangerous for me, oh Batman`s going to get me!" He mocked and opened the door. Talia balled her hands into fist, "Grayson!" she yelled. "Room now!"

"You're not my mother!" he yelled and he felt like a little kid again as he slammed the doors shut and sat on his large bed the sheets swaying.

He scooted onto the middle of the bed and laid his head on the cool pillows. _School,_ Dick thought, he hated school, too much light, no mask and every time he put on his glasses his stupid English teacher would yelled till her face turned red and Dick would just keep his grades at an A+ and not bring any attention to himself.

He sat and stared at the wooded ceiling, rubbing his gloved fingers over his aching temples in thought, he almost never took his mask off, Talia never used his real name anywhere spies or traitors could be but when she was alone with him she acted like she was his mother and called him by his really name, he smiled in amusement when he remembered the first time she yelled at him she called him Grayson. It was just something that made him laugh.

Slowly without even realizing it Dick drifted off to sleep with thoughts swimming in his head.

XXX

"Dick! Dick, wait up!" Dick walked through the spotless hallways, kids younger and older even some his age pushed past him. Barbara tried to catch her breath as she caught up with him noticing his scowl, she frowned.

"What`s wrong with you now?" She asked.

"Nothing Barbara, I`m just having trouble at home." Dick growled. The second he went to sleep he woke up to see the sun shining and had to run to make sure he wasn't late…again. Bottom line, he was tired.

Barbra placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Did those punks come back?" She growled. Earlier in the year during one of his train session one of Talia`s men got a good hit and his eye was swollen for days. He had to say something, but the truth wasn't that something…even if Barbara was a good friend.

"No! Barbra, I just woke up late and I just want to leave!" Dick snapped.

"If that's true you would have left already." Barbra scolded. Dick ignored her and started to walk faster trying to get away from her. Barbra seemed to realize what he was doing and hurried even faster. Not paying attention Dick started to run Barbara close behind laughing. "You don't seem to be too tired."

"Because I have to get to my next class," he said slowing down again along with Barbra who smiled at him then her eyes got wide.

"Dic-." She was about to say but it was too late Dick crashed head first into someone and the both fell to the ground.

He looked up glaring at the girl he ran into. "Watch it _Dick!_" Kat grant snapped as she helped the girl up. Dick stood up before Barbra could even try to help, "Not my fault your friend is blind!" He hissed.

The blond girl narrowed her eyes, "Wow I`ve was here five seconds and I`ve already met one asshole."

Kat pulled the girl away from them, "Come on Artemis lets go."

Before they were out of ear rang Dick growled, "Watch were you're going next time!"

He turned and headed in the opposite direction and Barbra glared at him, "Dick you bumped into her! I saw it, she`s new please try to be nice."

Dick walked fast and yelled, "I have to go I`m late for class!" he snapped and this time it was true.

XXX

He lay on his bed and closed his eyes as the light from the sun faded and darkness fell over his room. Quickly feeling as if he was more awake then earlier he dressed into his suit and flung open the doors ready to start his training again.

He sighed as he saw Talia was the only one in the room and walked up to her, "So…what am I doing today?" he asked a bit excited.

Her jaw was stone hard. "Dick, I don't want you to do this but my father says you're ready."

His excitements started to fizz and it was almost over run by curiosity. "What do I have to do?"

"There`s a chip we need and my father wants you to break into the building even place a few bugs. He said your technology skills are the best and you're like a shadow yourself." She growled clearly unhappy about the situation.

"Where do I go?" he asked, not caring.

"Wayne Tower." She breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Invincibility lies in the defense; the possibility of victory in the attack."_

_-Sun Tzu_

"_Now remember Robin, be careful, the chip we need is on the top floor in Bruce Wayne's desk in the second drawer." _Talia said threw the com in his ear.

Dick nodded to himself and spoke to his mentor, "Got it, Rob`s out." He raced along the roof tops jumping and weaving along the tops going higher and higher. Before he reached the building he threw the disk and watched as it attached to the window and cut a large circle in the glass. It opened a way threw as Dick took a flying leap into the building.

Once he was inside he flung behind a desk and looked at his glove computer, "fifth floor. Great." He whispered. He put it away and raced out of his cover. Robin stopped suddenly he saw a video camera ready to look at him. As fast as he could Dick ripped the vent next to him open and crawled inside.

He crawled through the dark air ways with ease. His com burst to life, "Robin! Where are you my sniper lost you?"

Dick gritted his teeth, "You followed me!"

"Yes if you ran into trouble we can take them out so you can escape." Talia said threw the com transmission it fuzzy in the vent.

"This is my mission, I can handle it, back off!" he growled quietly.

Dick turned the com off as he came to another vent and pushed it out with a quiet clang. He jumped out and raced down the halls till he reached the elevator. He hated using this but it was the only way up and the stairs were packed with surveillance.

He ripped off the button, tore the wires and attached them to his glove computer making the elevator door open and the camera inside power down completely. He unhooked it quickly and rushed inside.

As it went up he tapped his foot humming, "Got the moves like Jagger, got the moves like Jagger." He whispered smiling.

It took a minuet and Dick watched the numbers and narrowed his eyes as fifteen stopped and then went to sixteen. Something was wrong. Dick wasn't the parodied type so when his gut told him something he listened.

When the doors opened Dick walked through acting casual he half accepted someone to take him down at the door but the room was empty.

Quickly Dick headed to the desk and pugged his computer glove into the computer hacking it as he busted open the second drawer. He gritted his teeth there was nothing. Dick pulled out the draw and threw it to the ground in anger as her searched the other drawers. The moment he threw the last one down something caught his eye. A tiny white edge of a paper was peaking on the bottom of one drawer. Dick smiled as he ripped open the secret compartment. And smiled at all the files and on top was a chip no bigger than an eraser.

"Stop."

Dick turned around smiling at a girl as she appeared from nowhere; she had green skin and a long blue cape with a hood over her head. She resembled Martian man hunter. He knew her as Miss Martian. He studied every heroes and villain on the earth and read as many profiles they had on them.

Suddenly Dick`s hair swayed and kid flash along with Artemis were in the room. Dick winked at Artemis and she narrowed her eyes. The elevator opened and a boy in blue jeans and a black-t with a red superman symbol was on his chest stepped into the room with Aqua lad.

Aqualad stepped closer, "Stranger, we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice."

Dick tilted his head, "If it`s easy for me and hard for you what category would that be placed in?"

"Shut it!" Artemis snapped. Dick smiled at her, "Nice to see you again Artemis, how's mom?" no one seemed fazed but Artemis`s jaw clenched.

"You're under arrest." Aqualad said pulling out his- water weapons?

"I think not." He said.

Artemis released her arrow and he heard Aqualad yell. But it didn't stop the arrow as Dick quickly sidestepped it. "Is that all you got?" he laughed in amusement.

"No, it`s not!" Megan said as she pushed her hand out and Dick felt a force on his chest and felt the window crash behind him as he dodged. His hair and cape whisked as the wind rushed into the room uncontrollably.

Kid Flash ran at him and Dick turned on a simple Taser attached to his glove Kid Flash grabbed him he placed a hand on the kid. Kid Flash yelled as he was electrocuted and Dick was released with a smile as the kid collapsed. He waved a short wave and jumped through the opening in the window the wind flying past him making it impossible to hear.

He flung his grappling hock around a flag pole on the opposite building and swung until his feet hit concrete. Dick raced down the street and heard the others giving chase. There was a loud boom and Superboy was in front of him. Dick didn't slow and he jumped up and kicked Superboy in the chest with both feet. The boy didn't seem hurt and grabbed Dick`s shirt. He did his best to look helpless. "Please…"he begged and Superboy`s face softened. Dick smiled, "Sucker!" he electrocuted him just like Wally making it powerful and accidentally giving himself a little shock. Superboy went down K.O.

Miss Martian grabbed his arm and he jumped up and punched her in the faced. Quickly he grabbed her cape and spun it around her and pushed her into Aqualad.

Dick raced away and heard the others not far behind. He heard the sound of whisking wind and could stop before an arrow shot his wrist ripping his glove.

Blood spurted from his hand and dick grabbed in in pain. He could feel it wasn't deep and the bleeding would stop within a few minutes. Dick ran fast and realized the others were no longer following him. Dick couldn't take and chances of being followed. He raced a few blocks down and jumped into the bay, planning to be washed away only a few blocks before he got out.

He hoped out freezing and wet and his hand stung but otherwise he was ok. Dick gasped at the realization as he looked at his glove and cursed out loud. He had placed the chip in his torn glove and now when the arrow hit him it must have fallen out, the papers didn't even survive the water. He slammed his head with his hand. _**Stupid!**_

A shadow fell over him and he looked up defeated. Talia smiled and placed a hand on his soaking shoulder, "Good work." She smiled.

"I failed though." He pointed out.

"No, but you single handedly beat Young justice. No one can say the same." She smiled. Feeling belter he sighed, "I think I'll train some more so I can complete the whole mission next time."

Talia only nodded and they headed home.

**A/N: I can't believe I posted this story only to day and already I have four review and great readers reading this story. Thanks for the reviews and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_**If you want to conquer fear, don't sit home and think about it. Go out and get busy."**_

**-Dale Carnegie**

Dick wrapped his hand in a bandage, he had been right it wasn't deep and the bleeding had already stopped. It still stung like hell thought. Dick changed into his regular blue jeans green hoodie and black sunglasses as he threw his soaked uniform into a hamper.

Dick went to his desk opening it and pulled out his computer. He went back to his tour glove and plugged in his broken computer glove to his hand built laptop. He could see if he could scrounge up any information left in it that survived.

He browsed through it the bright light from the computer spreading across the room.

Robin opened his files and placed new info on Superboy, and the others. Superboy`s profile was empty, the only thing he knew about him was he had super strength, he could leap long distances and just looking at him screamed angry. He hated empty profiles.

He skimmed over the other profiles as his computer downloaded information from his glove computer. He smiled as he glanced over Artemis`s. he knew she remembered him even if the last time they saw each other was three years ago.

"_So, how long will I have to train with Sportsmaster?" ten year old Dick Grayson asked Talia who walked up to the apartment building. It was about three stories and the paint was chipped the streets lined with drug dealers not even trying to hide. Dick knew Gotham was corrupt but he never knew it was like this. _

"_As long as you can, this isn't a punishment Robin it`s a gift, it took forever to convince this hard headed man that your worthy to be trained." Talia said giving him a slight side glances. "Put on your glasses Robin, remember what we talked about." _

"_Yeah, yeah, secret identity I get it." He huffed, slipping the dark shades over his eyes; it seemed his was wearing something over his eyes at all times. _

_They entered the building and walked to the top and knocked on the door, Dick left most of his interest on a squeaky stair step as they waited for the door to open. _

_Then it only opened a small slit and Dick looked threw. "Hello?" Said a voice, he was surprised it was a girls voice, was he mislead, would he be training with some girl?_

_The door opened all the way a man and a young girl standing in the door way, the man spoke this time, "Nice to see you mad it Talia." He growled. The man looked down at him and Dick blinked threw his glasses. Then he looked back to Talia, "little dark for shades don't you think?" he said amusement glittering in his eyes. _

_Talia narrowed her eyes and pushed Sportsmaster out of the way as they entered the rundown apartment. Dick smiled at Artemis, "Hi." He said. _

_She nodded stiffly, "Hi. Artemis." She said sticking her hand out. _

_He looked at it and shocked hands after a moment of hesitation, "D-Robin." He said hesitating on his name. "Nice to meet you." She smiled. _

The download was complete bringing Dick from his memories and to his computer. A password came up and he quickly hacked it and dick laughed lightly, "That all you got Wayne?"

Suddenly the screen turned green and numbers and millions of letters started to scroll down the screen, Dick glanced threw it slowly gaining realization of what he had to do. He started clicking away the taping noises echoing across the room. It unlocked and Dick smiled as he saw one file, **Y-J.**

Once he clicked on it a vires started to spread and Dick growled in anger as his computer shut down and started to smoke.

Before the computer shut down he saw two words that gave him confidence. Happy Harbor.

XXX

Dick tapped his foot on his backpack as he sat in class; he rested his head in his hand. In the other hand he toyed with his pencil. He felt discomforted. His robin suit lay in his backpack, he planned not even to go home and investigate Happy Harbor on his own. He had left a note for Talia but by the time she found it he would already be there.

_BLINGGGGGGGG! _

Dick grabbed his backpack and raced out of the class as the others poured out of their class and out the front door. Dick looked around slowing as he walked down the street. He looked up and saw Artemis looking around, walking just in front of him.

He saw her last night and smiled, she had a terrible secret identity. Something rang in his head. If she's part of the team he could follow her and find a quicker way to happy harbor.

Dick followed her dropping further behind so she wouldn't be suspicious and he could hide if she saw him.

It seemed like he was walking forever and the town stated to turn from at least half decent to thug area. Artemis looked behind her and dick hid behind a few porch steps. He waited a moment till he heard her start to walk again and then followed.

He had lost her but realized she must have turned in to one of the alleyways. He did the same seeing her disappear inside an old broken down photo machine. Dick waited and saw a light flash and walked slowly up to it. He looked inside and she was gone.

He disappeared behind a dumpster and changed into his suit. He slipped his new water proof gloves onto his hands. It took forever to make and he would be pissed if they got destroyed again. Robin headed into the photo booth. Nothing happened and Dick started to hack it the same security system as Wayne enterprise and suddenly a light flashed.

XXX

Zatanna hopped onto the sofa just as Artemis entered the base. "So, got anything planned for today?" she smiled.

Aqualad nodded, "yes, Batman briefed us yesterday; he wants two teams one team lead by me and the other by Miss Martian."

"Oh." She smiled leaning forward intently. "What are you doing?"

Megan frowned and looked at Superboy, "my team will be leaving to see if we can find out more about this boy who broke into Wayne enterprise."

Wally rubbed his chest, "He may be just a kid but he packs a punch."

Conner folded his arms, "He caught us off guard it won't happen again."

"Yes, of course." Megan said, "Anyway Aqualad is going to investigate some tunnel interferences, people said there a monster down there." She laughed.

Wally chuckled, "I just think they saw some alligators."

"Team, acknowledge." Batman`s voice boomed as the screen came to life showing Batman. The team leapt up and Zatanna followed more slowly.

"I hope you're ready, Miss Martian don't go near Wayne tower it`s now in construction after the other night and I want you to see if you can find out where this boy went after wards."

"Ok." Megan nodded.

"Batman." Zatanna said, "I what to join them, if that's alright."

Batman shook his head, "Apologies Zatanna, your father feels you shouldn't partake in any missions till he`s made his decisions for you to join."

"Of course." She puffed angrily.

Batman logged off and Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe next time Zatanna."

"Later Zee." Wally called as they climbed into the bio-ship.

Zatanna kicked the edge of the couch as the transport tunnel flashed and she looked up at a boy in black and red staring right at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Always remember when a guy sweeps you off your feet; he's in the perfect position to drop you on your ass." -**_**Some random genius.**

Dick eminently took a fighting stance. He didn't see her last night but it didn't mean she wasn't a threat. He read a profile on her, Zatanna- a magic based hero. He smiled as she got the hint and balled her fist.

"I suppose you're the boy that's given my friend a run for their money," she said backing up, "I`m overwhelmed."

He jumped over the couch and smiled as he got closer, "You're overwhelmed, I was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed." He smiled putting down his fist, "Robin, Nice to meet you, and your name might be?"

She smiled but didn't say anything. Dick put his fist back up smiling he advanced and started off with a heavy kick to the shoulder but she ducked flipping further back. "Ekoms!" She yelled.

Smoke quickly spread across the room giving cover for not only her but him as well. Dick smiled, this only helped him, and it only got easier from here. Dick got out his flash blades, they were like ninja star`s but they resembled a boomerang. Dick paused and listened for any sound of movement and threw one.

"Ah!" he heard her gasp.

Dick looked around as he smoke only got more dense, he came here to retrieve information and now that was compromised, time to go.

Dick raced to where he saw the computer last and started to hack it with his glove computer. "Nruter!" Dick leapt back as his flash blade came back and stabbed the key boards, but the fount door was already opening.

Dick raced out Of the base smiling as he heard Zatanna following, "Not going to give up?" he asked.

"You wish!" she smiled. "Erif!"

Dick watch as he ran flames blocked both sides. Heat rolled of in waves. He chuckled and looked back Zatanna still on his tail, her face determined. "You trying to kill me?" he laughed.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Nrut ot retaw!"

The fire started to fizz and changed slowly to water. Dick smiled and jumped threw it heading to the bay. He got out his grenade pellets and flung them at a nearby tree. It blew with a loud crash toppling in Zatanna way. "Tell your friends I said 'Hi'!"

Dick hoped on a passing bus heading back to Gotham the long way. He waved by as he saw her jump over the logs and stare after him. He couldn't help but smile.

XXX

Dick stumbled into his room sleep the only thing on his mind as he slammed his head on the pillow. He thought he would fall asleep instantly but Zatanna`s determined face wouldn't get out of his head. Maybe he shouldn't have gone, he wasn't the bad guy and that's how he was making himself out to be. All he wanted was revenge maybe once everyone responsible for his parent's death was gone he could move on, have a normal boring life.

The doors swung open as Dick buried his head under the covers and Talia ripped them off him, "Why?" she challenged, "Why do you have to make yourself a target? Can't you hold off you childish rivalries until next week? Or do I have to stop Zucco?"

"What?" he asked paying attention now.

She nodded, "Zucco was granted early parole in the next three months and you need to study for this. No more stupid sneak attacks. Looks like you need to practice the word sneaky too." she said holding up his burnt cape. Dick smiled as Zatanna slipped into his mind again.

"Be ready!" she said as she shut the doors and the room went quiet. Dick hoped up pulling out his spare computer. He stared to look over his Tony Zucco files he had been working on for years, Tony Zucco, low level crime boss, he was shipping drugs and planned to use the Haly circus to transport them in secret. The operation was run by a man named Sal Maroni a part of Carmine Falcone`s group.

He would ruin their group operations but the only hole is they would never feel the amount of pain he felt. He searched there history trying to make sure his parts made sense and were connected. They shipped drugs to growing Cadmus labs. Why? He would have to find out before he took out Carmine falcon`s group but Zucco couldn't wait.

XXX

Dick sat down on the bench outside of his room it had been two day since his encounter with Zatanna and he was finial done releasing his cape of the fire singes. Talia had banned him from doing anything but train and Dick felt it necessary to get at least a few minutes of sun light into his skin before he started going pale.

Dick looked over the papers he had printed out last night thinking over the Cadmus drugs and why it was being shipped, Cadmus was a skeptical place but really involved with drugs he never would have guessed.

"Well, I can't say I`m not overwhelmed to see you," said a hissing voice behind him, "But I think whelmed is a good word for it."

Dick smiled as he turned around, "Cheshire. I thought Whelmed was my thing?"

"I stole it sue me." She smiled taking off her red and white striped mask. He got up abandoning his papers on the wooden surface.

"What are you doing In Gotham?" he asked, she had been away for a few months after a spat between her and her father leaving to do something with Ra`s al Ghul.

"Something about breaking a peace treaty. Anyway do you want to come?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the papers, "You do seem a little preoccupied though."

"Yeah, I think Talia grounded me, not like it's possible but Zucco is getting out in three months and I have to keep my head in the game." He growled determinedly

"Good luck with that Robin. See you `round." She waved as she headed inside. Dick waved back and headed back to his notes picking up where he left off, three mouths was too long a wait he would check out Cadmus labs next week and see what was going on.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for all the people who put this as their favorite and reviewed your guys are great! **


	6. Chapter 6

"_**I am not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."**_

**-Woody Allen**

Dick sat in the diner rubbing his aching head as he read blueprints and files on Cadmus. There had been a fire at least three weeks ago. Dick looked outside as the sun had just faded over the buildings and into the dark clouds.

The blue prints showed a two story building, but right when it was built it was given a high speed express elevator that didn't fit, was there a secret underground facility or just storage? Again his gut went with the first option. So he did to.

He looked over it and saw it was also the first appearance of Superboy. There was a slight ding of the diner bell as the front door opened, he didn't pay attention. He continued to stare at his papers. He would go down to the building tomorrow and see if he could find anything odd.

Also the employees worked long hours and tight shifts, but no stress was reported, no suicides or even job quits. They got paid little and he wondered where they getting extra for keeping their mouths shut about the drug trade?

The dinner door ran again and he looked up blinking threw his shaded glasses, he had expected Cheshire to come and tell him how it went but instead a tall man with black hair walked in. he only knew his man by the papers, this was Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne?

Dick couldn't help but over hear. "Apple pie." Kent smiled at the waiter handing back his menu.

"The devil's food." Wayne said amusement in his eyes.

Dick smiled, he hadn't seen Bruce since he left the manor five years ago, but Dick was busy and wasn't in the 'hello' mood. Besides the two men looked like they were in an important discussion. Dick looked down to his papers again only for his head to snap back up.

"I`m not his father." Clark declared suddenly, he turned to the kitchen "I`ll have that pie to go please."

Bruce stood up along with Clark.

""You have to face facts Clark-." Bruce started.

"No, he`s fine on his own Bruce, besides getting in the way would only mess things up for him." Clark said looking out the window distantly.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "For you or for him"

Clark snapped his head back to Bruce and frowned, "I've got work to do and it`s getting dark, lets finish this later." Clark grabbed his pie off the table and left as Bruce sat back down. Still Dick didn't get up to say hi he had too much work to worry about fathers who didn't care for their children.

XXX

Robin headed into the building it was small and dark police tape boarded up on window and slashed across and elevator. It didn't stop him though; he quickly hacked the elevator and grappled down. He was right high speed express elevator, a long way down. Before his reached to bottom his rope can up short.

"I`m at the end of my rope?" He said raised an eyebrow. Dick swung to the door next to him, He by passed the security like a knife through butter, this was two easy.

There wasn't much light but he could still see, Dick raced through the halls. He turned a corner and skidded to a halt, a man, or hero who went by the name guardian blocked his way at least nine other creatures with him. "How did you get in here, this is supposed to be the most secured building in DC?" Guardian exclaimed.

"Most secured building in DC…my royal behind!" he chuckled. Guardian pointed to Robin and the horns of the creature's glowed red and started to advance on him. Robin was ready as one made a full body leap at him Dick dodged grasping it scaly leg and thrusting it at two others.

"Definitely not a Drug operation." He said.

Dick ran back the way he came and then down a different hall way. One creature leapt on his back sinking it`s sharp teeth into his shoulder, Dick gasped and shoved a smoke bomb in its face. He gasped his shoulder as he headed into a large blue glowing room. Before they could catch up he hacked the door making it shut.

Robin looked around forgetting about the pain in his shoulder as he saw even weird creatures, in pods they produced electricity. Dick smiled as he saw a computer he raced over a hocked it up to his glove computer, he glanced threw the different creatures. They were ready for war, god this was insane, and the name even fit the company, Cadmus.

Suddenly a loud shriek interrupted his search and he turned just in time to see a geno-morph had broken in and had flung itself at him. Before he could retaliate his head hit the floor and he was out cold.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, thanks to everyone who gave me great review you're awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Mixxi, Guest that reads, STicker55, Masqueraded Angel, YearofHumann thanks so much for being the first people to review your great. **

"_If you have a secret, people will sit a little bit closer."_

_-Rob Corddry_

Robin opened his eyes as he woke up behind glass, jail? He thought, no it took him a minuet to remember what happened to him and think everything threw, the geno-morphs, the lab, the acing feeling in his chest, the pod of blood under his own pod. This wasn't good. Drug trade my ass! He thought, but he still didn't understand what they were shipping.

He narrowed his eyes against his cuffed wrist and ankles and started to try and unlock himself. He gritted his teeth as it almost broke his picklock. Dick turned his attention to the door and lowered his head pretending to be asleep as three large geno-morphs came into the room grunting.

He was released and he fell to the floor still pretending. It hurt his chest and he had to bite his lip till he tasted blood so he didn't cough or gasp.

Two of the weird creatures grabbed his arms and started to drag him to the door. Dick realized they were passing a desk and kicked with a force sending the bottles on it flying towards the pod and fire burst out with a loud band.

It distracted them enough to where he was able to roll on his back, grab them by the arms and threw them into the burning fire. He turned to the other standing at full height and pulling one leg up and kicking it into the other computers. Before it could do anything else he threw his grenade pellets at it. He wasn't ready for the explosion and it hit him hard making him fall back and slam his head into the door way.

Robin placed a hand to his aching head and pulled back relived there was no blood. Once he got up he saw how disorientated he was, his feet kept going sideways as he tried to walk, forget about running! He placed his hand against the wall for leverage as he walked along the corridor, the flames started after him like they had a mind of their own; he tried to walk faster his mind still disconnected.

Suddenly a hand was placed gently on his upper arm, "Robin, Come on!" yelled a girl. Dick smiled, Zatanna.

"Zee, I don't mean to rush but hurry!" Kid flash yelled ahead of them. Zatanna grabbed his hand realizing he needed support and the three started down the hall. The smoke clotted his lungs and he started to stumble but Zatanna`s grip on his hand tightened and he didn't fall.

By the time they stopped at the elevator his senses had returned to normal, except a head ace. He still held onto Zatanna`s hand tightly though.

"Greetings," Aqualad said coolly and Robin narrowed his eyes, "What. Aren't you going to arrest me?" he sneered.

"No, we now have reason not to, come, we have to leave." Aqualad said as Superboy headed into the elevator.

"Don't start thinking you can tell me what to do." He snapped coldly. He and Zatanna headed into the elevator. They started climbing higher and higher the flames visible from where they were at. Robin felt it in the metal before he heard it. He got out his grapple gun attaching it to his belt and grabbed Kid flash and pulled Zatanna closer her warm breath on his cheek.

He shot at the top and Superboy helped Aqualad to the top floor and threw the door. They hit the carpet in one fluid motion as the elevator gave one massive explosion.

Smoke erupted into the top floor. They got up and headed to the stairs dick and Zatanna the last to go through the doors. He watched as the other three boys disappeared in something invisible. Zatanna still holding onto his hand tried to go through the door but he stopped. She looked back at him.

"Come on we have to go it`s going to blow." She said her voice filled with concern.

"Sorry Zee this is where we part." He said, He threw a smoke grenade the ash coming from the open roof door already adding to the cover. He held her hand for one more moment before he let got and ran back inside jumping out the window onto a passing car. He saw the smoke on top of the building swirl as air passed over something and then it was gone. He jumped onto another building and sighed the warm feeling in his hand disappearing.

XXX

Zatanna rubbed her warm hand with her other hand hoping to keep the odd feeling from leaving. She stood with the others looking at the small news clips and websites and information where Robin, the boy they kept seeing had saved dozens, she read something about disarming a bomb and defeating two-face along with saving hostages!

"I would have wished he would have come." Aqualad said a bit disappointed. "I have many questions."

"Is he a hero?" Megan asked putting her hands together.

"If he was he wouldn't have broken into Wayne Corp. and then attacked us." Artemis growled. Zatanna raised an eyebrow Artemis wasn't usually like this she had a harsh hate full tone to her voice, she didn't even speak to Wally like that, just annoyance. Why did she hate Robin so much?

"Maybe he`s mad and thinks he should get paid for being a hero." Wally suggested.

"Doubt it," Conner huffed, "If that was true then I think we`d see him a lot more."

"Maybe we should ask the league?" Megan suggested.

"No, this is our problem," Aqualad said looking down, "We must find him again and know what he`s fighting for."

"Or who he`s fighting." Artemis growled.

"Exactly." Their leader nodded. "We just have to know where to find him."

"Is it really that important?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, we need to know if he`s with us and who is against us." Zatanna smiled. Wally shrugged," He could be like Spee-Red arrow."

"It`s our job to find out." Aqualad said, "We have to see if he`s good so we can tell the league not to engage him as an enemy."

"They could do some serious damage." Wally said flopping down on the couch yawning.

Aqualad looked around at his exhausted team then nodded, "Let's finish this for tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Forgot to mention this in the last chapter but if anyone wants to see more flash backs then just say the word! Nothing else much to say but sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs, you guys rock!**

"_The purpose of training is to tighten up the slack, toughen the body, and polish the spirit." _

_-Morihei Ueshiba_

Dick punched the bag again breathing hard and hit it with another two jabs, Talia didn't know but the fighter at Haly`s circus taught him a few boxing moves that came in handy every now and then. If she knew she would say he was fighting like a thug and that he was better than that, but this was the best way to relieve his anger.

It had been three weeks since his last encounter with Young Justice his last encounter with Zatanna. Now that school was out for the summer Talia had placed an unfair curfew and training hours were longer and harder, he barely got a few minutes for himself without sparing with Sportsmaster or Talia or anyone else.

His arms were being test to their limit and his legs broken their last wall in. he had no energy left but with school out now it was easy for Talia to make his go to sleep late and get up early, eat twice a day and practice, practice, practice. He had called Barbra a few times and she had invited him to a party this weekend, but he declined, he wasn't much for parties and knew he was on the edge with Talia.

She was a good friend and wished he could be a better friend to her but his life in all terms sucked and he had to keep up the fighting no matter what. He sadly didn't have time for a friend right now.

"Sloppy." Talia said from above the training area, her nose height in the air like for the past few weeks, he didn't understand why she cared about him she was **not **his mother.

Dick sighed and stopped punching and growled at her, "What? Now I can't train the way I want you said train you didn't say what to practice!" he snapped.

She jumped down to him smiling, "Boxing, really? Out of everything you know, everything I taught you the only thing you can do is something from your pathetic past!" she said coldly.

"Pathetic, if it's pathetic why train me to avenge it?" He asked sharply watching her threw narrowed eyes as he started to walk around him.

"Dick, you are my apprentice, and I`m not training you to avenged your life I didn't get you that day from the circus tent because I felt you should have vengeance but because I saw potential, you will be the greatest weapon of the Light and if you keep running the streets looking for death your no better than your parents rotten corpse their grave!" she spat.

Dick rounded on her ducking low and sweeping her feet out from under her and in a flash grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer, she was taller and a bit strong and Dick placed her knee in her chest as hard as he could and leaned forward his hands on her wrist and his other foot on her lower leg, "Never," he whispered in her ear venomously, "Talk about my parents like that, or I`ll have a real reason to practice the skills you taught me." He pulled his head up and saw her smile, her arm seemed to snake under his grasp and pushed him, off, he rolled on his back and landed on his feet as she advanced she flashed her sword and swiped at him, he leapt backwards and landed on his back as she ran at him, he didn't kick her with both feet as planed but tangled his legs on her waist and rolled over smashing her skull in the pavement.

He didn't unwrap his legs quickly enough and she did the same with him but he positioned himself to wear he landed on his back with a thud.

He didn't make the mistake again as she got to her feet dick flung his leg out and hit her jaw with force, he used his other foot to again knock her off her feet and back flipped into a handstand to get back to his feet before she did.

She glared up at him a tiny sliver of blood running from her mouth to her jaw bone. Dick blinked back his hate, he had to control this because once Zucco was gone so was he. He needed to control his anger also because he didn't want his anger to control him.

He walked over to her and held out his hand. She wasn't his mother, but she did save him from insanity, if he had gone with anyone else he would have gone crazy know he could never go after Zucco.

She glanced at his hand then up at his face her eye narrowed. Suddenly she brought the sword across his chest and had slammed his against the cement wall he felt the sting of the cut and the warm blood but couldn't see it as she grabbed the bottom of his jaw tightly with her gloved hand and brought his head close to her face. "You're my creation and I won't have you turning on me, or playing soft, moves like that can kill you." She backed away and glared at him for a moment.

"Go." She said threw gritted teeth. He glared at her his eyes burning into hers. She tilted her head, and brought her hand to the side of his face with force; in better words she slapped his across his face. "I said go." She replied calmly. Dick besides the pain in his face continued to glare at her but walked back to his quarters in silence.

XXX

Dick had just finished bandaging his chest cut and had was relived it wasn't deep and the blood had only dried over the long cut he had thrown the blue and white work out shirt out, not wanting to fix another outfit for the millionth time.

Dick looked over to his window as he heard the leaves crunching outside under the pressure of someone's feet. This place was heavily guarded and it suspired him that someone would even come close to his window. Had Young Justice found him, it had been weeks since he had seen them last had they been looking for him the whole time. He could tell the person was heavy and a bit lopsided or they were carrying something.

Unafraid he headed to his window and was met with a tiny pebble in the face. "Sorry!" he heard a whisper below. Dick looked down to see Barbra all dressed in black and held a pillow case over her shoulder, she constantly shuffled it around her shoulder as he raised his eye brow. "Barbra? What are you doing here?" He quickly made his way out the window and met her by his wall.

"Well," she smiled devilishly," Your earlier calls didn't seem like the happy tone of now fourteen year old." Barbara smiled her head held high. He smiled.

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow Babs." He smiled, he was touched she remembered.

"Well, I thought about what to get you, "She said ignoring he last statement, "And thinking that, since your foster mom has you on lock down and you obviously can't have my amazing company, I thought this might help." She said smiling like it was a million dollars in the pillow case that she kept close. He rolled his eyes before coming down to meet her and they sat on the grass slowly and he took the bag and he didn't even need to open it for it to come undone and a small German shepherd puppy to poke it`s large brown head out. His favorite type of dog. Mostly because on the bird shape on its forehead.

"Barbra, I…it`s-," He stuttered.

"Great right, my dad's has an old friend in the K-9 department and asked for it after one of the dogs had their puppies." She smiled as she tussled the fur on the puppy's head it let it`s small tough lolled out of its mouth as it looked at him with questioning brown eyes.

She looked away, "I can't keep it Babs, it`s great but you know what Talia would say?" he said sadly, looking back to the puppy`s soft features.

"Then don't tell her," Barbra said, "you can keep him in your room and I`ll supply the dog chow, he doesn't eat much, except furniture." She shrugged.

"Fine, but if Talia even gets slightly suspicious then you have to take him back to where ever you got it?" he said. Barbra smiled brightly the nodded without saying a word as if she would scream with happiness, _girls and cute things_, he thought shaking his head in amusement.

She slipped a collar over the pups head and placed on a black leash. She handed it over to him and Dick sighed and took it. When they stood up stood so did the puppy it`s soft fur stuck in all directions.

"Come on!" Barbra smiled as they began walking into the city. They passed small stores and shops and apartment buildings and Dick put his hoody on when they passed a familiar run-down apartment building.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Barbra asked.

Dick chewed on his lip, he didn't want something stupid or unique if he has to give him up he wanted a name everyone would like enough to keep it for him, "Ace." He said, the puppy barked.

"Ordinary but acceptable." She smiled.

Dick rubbed his hurting chest lightly, _I need some ordinary._

**A/N: Any thought? I didn't just think of a dog and put it in the story don't worry, If you must Know There is a very old comic of Bat-Dog, his name is Ace and he is a German shepherd, in Batman beyond he was featured as a Doberman I think but I thought of the cool bird mark on their foreheads and I was like Robin! So he is a real dog in the batfamily. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again sorry about the late update, thanks for the amazing reviews, let me know if you want more flash backs. **

"_A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom"_

_Bob Dylan_

Dick sat on his bed looking through the papers on his lap; he knew he had to be concentrating on Zucco he was out of prison in in six weeks! He lend down his chest brushing against his papers as he grabbed the wet chew toy from the floor and threw it across the room again. He heard Ace chase after it breathing hard. He sat back up and lifted two others from the pile, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Carmine Falcone was shipping something! They were also getting something and the crime in dark areas of Gotham and even metropolis had risen, despite any weak efforts from the League if any at all.

He hoped off his bed getting on his cape and boots, he knew he wasn't supposed to leave, despite what Talia said, and he was no one's weapon of the light! Whatever that meant. She wasn't in charge of him, she may have trained him, made him what he was today, but she didn't own him, he was his own person, not what she wanted him to be. Let her have her own kid to screw up, she wasn't his mother.

Ace got up immediately as He got ready to climb out the window. Dick patted the puppy on the head, "I`ll be back and I make sure to get you something good to eat." He said scratching Ace behind the ears. He dropped down on his boots crunching the leaves below his feet with a quiet thud. He tapped on his computer glove, it had just turned eleven, and he could take a few in Gotham and then go and deal with Carmine.

XXX

"Please help me!" Screamed the lady as she huddled close to the brick wall, her arms close to her chest. The men advanced her whistling and growling like dogs, one man licked his lips, they held their knifes out drawling closer, She made a desperate leap for the middle but they grasped her arms and threw her two the wall.

Robin threw his throwing star and it bounced off one man's knick slicking his finger and hitting another in the chest. The two men gasped in pain and Robin took the slight distraction to get behind the man, he grabbed his neck and punched his back and kicked the criminal's legs out with his foot and then smashed his head into the wall knocking him out. Robin turned to the other two and threw two smoke pellets under them, the pressure coming from the moving smoke knocked them off their feet and dick leapt between them and grabbed their faces smashing their heads painfully into the curb.

He waved the smoke away from his masked face and met the woman, "You Ok?" he asked, and she was shacking terribly but managed to nod. "Thank you."

"No Problem. It`s what I do." He shrugged. He was about to leave but the woman screamed and Dick dodged as a knife just barely brushed his cheek, Dick grabbed the man's wrist twisting it and the quickly bending his arm snapping it and pulled the man's arm straight his scream echoing in the street. Dick flung him over his shoulder and heard the man's back snap on the curb. "Pathetic." He shook his head, he shot his grappling gun to the highest roof and slid to the top, to be met by a green figure.

"Artemis," he smiled, "Why I am not surprised."

"Why are you here, you're a criminal and I know it, why`d you save her then disable that man!" She asked her eyes narrowed, "What are you playing at, Anti- hero or something?"

"Anti-hero? No and despite what you think I don't do what I do without reason, I took that man out because he was a pathetic crook, he would have made bail being under carmines league and then done more of what he does to people. Just for a few bucks." He spat, "I saved her because she needed help, and she did nothing to deserve what she would have got if I wasn't here."

Artemis laughed darkly," So you're taking law into your own hands." She shook her head in disgust, "Judge, Jury and executioner."

"All of those people corrupted," Robin smiled, "It`s why the Justice League can't keep their Enemies in jail." How had she not noticed how corrupt this world was, he was just doing what was best, a few bad apples could spoil a bunch, why not throw out the bad apples and leave the rest healthy.

"So what you can't do any better, your alone Robin, you have no one to help you, you could never be better than Batman or the League or even us! Doing what you're doing makes you no better than a criminal yourself. Son to a rich criminal makes you no hero."

"Daughter of a pour one doesn't either. I`m betting your team doesn't know your Sports masters daughter or Cheshire's sister, you whole family murdered people just so they could accomplish what they were ordered to do! Your likely to turn out exactly the same, clinging to you team makes no difference, I won't kill you now but just know when you do go, I'll be waiting to make sure you can't hurt anyone." He smiled as he saw her fingers tighten over her bow.

"But your already gone, If I bring you to the cops they won't think twice before they put your ass away, in Arkham! Your mother can't get you out of that, no matter how rich."

Dick laughed in amusement, "You won't turn me in, because you know I'll tell every secret you ever told me, how a pathetic little girl wasn't good enough for her daddy, but a stranger was."

Artemis yelled in anger and swiped her bow at him, he blocked it with his wrist and did the same as she swung again, and he wrapped his arm around her bow and snapped it and threw the two pieces two the side. "You done?" he snickered.

She punched and kneed him, he caught the punch but he bent over caught off as pain spread threw his gut. Before she could uppercut him he rolled onto his back and kicked her in the chin, making her fly backwards and hoped back up, placed his foot on her chest and put pressure on it, "This is over, You're not guilty…yet, so killing you would be a waste."

He lowered himself his mouth close to her ear she struggled to get up but he grabbed her throat applying pressure, "Next time you want to pick a fight, you won't be so lucky." He smiled. He placed his smoke grenades by her face and released her and jumped into the dark alley next door before she could strike again. By the time the smoke cleared he would be gone and putting his time to better use.

**A/N: Again let me know if you want to see any flash backs of really anything, Talia, Sports master, Bruce, Grayson's, Artemis or Cheshire let me know in your reviews. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

"_A person is born with feelings of envy and hate. If he gives way to them, they will lead him to violence and crime, and any sense of loyalty and good faith will be abandoned."_

_Xun Zi_

_**Two weeks after meeting Talia…**_

"_That's mine!" _

"_Nope, I bought it, so it's mine!" _

"_I had the same one but then it got lost, then you turn up with the exact same one!"_

"_What you think they only made one of these in the entire world and you got it, please!" _

_Dick rubbed the side of his face as he looked out the frosty window; he was starting to dout if Talia would ever come back for him. She said she had to get paper work to finalize the adoption. He had been here two weeks, the kids he shared a room with were annoying and he missed his open room in Wayne manor, he wished he could have stayed there till Talia came to get him. Bruce was gone on some three month business trip to china or something and didn't feel right to make him leave Gotham. _

_It would have been better than here though. _

_He continued he long length of silence listening to the bickering kids. He shoved his hand in his green hoody pocket and felt the smooth surface of the picture he and his parents had taken. They were happy, alive. Now that all changed, sometimes he wished he was with them. _

_There was a knock on the door and the woman who usually came in to get interviews with children so they could meet their new parents came in, "Dick, There's some one here to see you." The room of kids looked at him and one of the larger kids raised an eye brow, "Circus freak?" _

_Dick didn't respond as he walked to the door, he held the excitement in his stomach, this happened last week he thought Talia had come for him, but it was just a couple but when he walked out the door he smiled at the tall dark haired woman who held out a hand to him, "Let's go home Dick." _

XXX

Dick was already heading to carmine's mansion but the smell of smoke and ash stopped him, only a few houses down was an apartment complex, it was burning and a woman screamed in terror, he had to make sure everyone was okay.

He hoped down to the shortest building so he wouldn't be seen but he could hear the woman's pleas, "Pleases help my baby!" she yelled, "Help Joy!"

He nodded and attached his grappling hook to the street light on the other side of the street he swung down and let go of it thrusting himself into a boarded window smashing it open, he rolled to his feet and stood full height, flames flickered around him lighting everything.

"JOY!" he yelled, it was a six story building and he needed to be as loud as possible.

As he walked around the flames got closer licking at his ankles and wrist. He pushed aside bricks and pieces of wood with his daring not to touch a thing, "JOY!" he yelled again.

He broke down the door to the apartment and started up the stairs yelling the girl's name. Finally he reached the sixth floor and the second he stepped on the floor the roof gave a massive creak, he leapt into an open room just in time as the hall way roof collapsed and blocked his exit.

"Great." He sighed; he looked up from the floor as he heard a soft cry from the next room. He got up and ran to the room the door seemed to be melted shut explaining why the child couldn't leave. He stepped back and kicked it open.

The small girl probably only five was on her bed her eyes red and puffy from crying and her cheeks covered with ash. He hurried over to her and knelt down in front of her, "Joy, hi I`m Robin, I`m here to help okay?" The girl gave a scared nodded, sobbing quietly, "Our exits block which means were going to have to go a different way okay." The girl nodded. Robin headed to the glass window and kicked it out he smashed the tiny shards of glass handing on to the window where she could have cut herself, he put one foot on the ledge of the building and held out a hand. "Okay, come on."

The girl shrieked in fear and backed away repeating "No, No, no!" threw her muttered tears.

"Just think of it as a roller coaster." He said smiling. He extended his hand further and there was the sound of collapsing wood outside the girl's room, she slowly made her way over to him and grabbed his hand. Quickly he spun her on his back and started to climb down the building; people seemed to see him and screamed. The girl cried as he felt her face leave his back and she looked down, "Don't look down!" He ordered. He felt the girl bury her face in his cape again.

Dick lowered his foot and the building shook unexpectedly making him lose his hold on the fourth floor. He dropped and before his got to low he stabbed his robin-rang in the side, the girl almost lost her hold and he jumped through the window. Joy cried and Robin stopped she got off and he took off his cape and wrapped her up, "It`s fire prof, It`ll protect you!" he yelled over the roar of the fire. He picked her up and started into the hall he jumped down two flights with ease and suddenly the door beside him burst open and he was on fire he grabbed Joy back up and jumped out the window into the crowned, he dropped joy and still on fire grabbled his way to another building.

He started rolling in the damp leaves and sat up, some pieces of his costume were torn but in the end he was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

"_People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do."_

_-Isaac Asimov_

Robin sat on the glass roof listening from the bug he planted just moments before Carmine had entered the room. So far all that's was happening was the man was shuffling around with some papers and sipping his whisky every few minutes.

By the door stood his two guards. His office was huge, large red carpet covered the floor along with a polar bear fur. On his wall were book upon book. After five years did he really have any knowledge of a small time druggy Zucco?

Either way whatever he was helping ship was dangerous and could hurt innocent people, if Carmine wasn't going to talk, he needed to get in there and take a few papers and find out every place it was coming from and where it was going.

He would have to wait. He lolled his head around on the cold glass, this was overly boring but it had to be done. He blinked, what was he doing? To every hero he came in contact with, every villain, they knew him as Talia`s son. A title he wasn't happy with but he didn't like Demon child of the night any better or boy wonder, he didn't even know how that one was made, but that meant he was in every way in good contacts with Ra`s al Ghul, which he wasn't, he had only seen the man four or five times in his whole life. He could do what he wanted whenever.

No. he needed limitations, he was no better than anyone out here, he had to do things his own way not live be Talia`s heritage, he was a Grayson, maybe he should act like it?

He would wait, patiently, hours if necessary, he had to calculate everything so he would never be caught, hurt or even bruised.

It didn't take long for Carmine to leave and he opened the double locked door, Dick smirked a little parodied something was coming after him?

He hopped down beside the desk and started looking through the top drawers and searching for any hidden places. He flipped one he found open and took all the papers out and placed them on the desk. He didn't care about traces or if Carmine found anything missing or odd, he was a crime boss he got things stolen from him daily!

He placed it in his glove pocket and started for the window again. Suddenly bullets started flying and he jumped out of the way, he felt the side of his leg get scrapped, hearing glass shatter as it hit the window next, and he looked up as one on the guards had come back. He hoped up, he was a dealer and crook, a dirty cop, whatever he was history now, he need to know never to mess with him! He growled as he jumped up bullets and leapt over to the man and grabbed the gun and slammed it into the wall, he brought his leg up kicking the man in the jaw with his unhurt leg and the man tumbled back, pulling out another gun. Dick laughed and flung his ninja stars at it and as the man pulled the trigger it blew in his hand breaking bother the hand and gun. He ran forward and jumped up and shoved his elbowing the man's shoulder and heard a satisfying crack. He cried out in pain and Dick knew his shoulder was shattered. He knew he was breaking bones with his hit, but they were taking lives with their guns. Taking parents from their kids or even the other way around. He didn't deserve to live.

He leant down and pulled out the man`s phone, but before he dialed 911 he grabbed the guards shoulder and squeezed, "You kill any more people and I kill you." He stood up and dialed, tossing the phone on the man`s chest making him cringe.

With that, he left.

XXX

He looked over the papers in his room. Arkham, that's where it was coming from, in large shipments too, it, was heading to Cadmus plants around the United States and the largest shipment was headed to India, where reports of large animals bigger than normal any way, were threatening people. He would check out Arkham Asylum next week, Zucco was out soon and he would need every bit of training he could get, Batman knew he was equipped enough to take Zucco out, would he be watching when he took Zucco's life.

Was he really going to get the satisfaction he wanted, the revenge? He would talk to Talia but she wasn't here, she seemed never to be here anymore.

Getting up he fed Ace who lifted his broad head off the hard wood floor and patted over to him and let his tough roll out of his mouth. He picked him up, telling he was growing fast. He rubbed him behind the ears before placing him down and walking out of the room and into the court yard. He started his regular pushups and then went to his punching bag.

It was mid-day by the time he took a break. He sat on the bench let the wind cool his face.

"Hey Cheshire." He said, opening his eyes he smiled at the black haired woman who turned to stare at him. "Hey Robin, I heard about what your planning in the next few weeks, need any help?"

"Actually a sparring partner would be great. Talia has been on edge these past few weeks and I don't want to ask her." He said rubbing his chest. She shrugged, "Sorry I`ve got my own plans but maybe you could go find a few low-ranking crooks out there I know that's our style you don't go for the gold." She chuckled.

He frowned, "You mean I`m not a murderer."

"Yeah." She nodded then headed off to the other rooms.

He got up and headed to his room he needed to talk with someone and ask a favor of them.

XXX

It was night again, god he loved it, so dark, so helping. He sat next to the old worn out photo both and trying to decide how he was going to start out. He threw his hands in the air in frustration; he was having such a hard time with this, why!

Robin headed in and started to hack chuckling at the easiness of it. They really needed a new system. He felt the blinding light and ended up at happy harbor, he heard talking stop and he rubbed his eye to try and focus on the blurry image of the people in the room looking at him.

He blinked again realizing he not only hand young justice staring at him but three other League members.

**A/N: I`m almost finished with one of my other stories so after that hopefully I`ll be able to update more often.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_I'm vaguely embarrassed by myself sometimes."_

_-Tom Stoppard_

He smiled as Aqualad started walking as fast but as casually as possible. Black canary placed her hands on her hips, "Who is this?" she asked. Dick waved casually to her and red tornado and Captain Marvel, Marvel was the only one to wave back.

"A…acquaintance." Aqualad said grabbing Robin by the arm tightly, "Excuse me for a moment." He started pulling him way to another room, and robin placed his feet down, "What you're not going to introduce me?"

"Of course not," He whispered, the others still staring he pushed Robin into the room and locked the door.

"Why are you here?" He growled, shaking his head, "No, a better question would be how you got in."

"Classified." Robin said, "But I come with reason." He handed Aqualad the papers. And the leader of young justice scanned them quickly. He looked up, "We should tell the league."

"God! Is that your answer for everything?" Robin asked, "I`m going to Arkham this week to check out where it` s all coming from, but I need you to investigate-,"

"India. No, we take missions from the league not you, but the consequences are odd, if anything abnormal is to surface then my team will look it over but you will not come here again."

"What if I need to reach you? I can't just call." He growled, he never thought that it might have been Batman here instead of the other League members. He would never be able to leave then.

"I do not know, but before I make any suggestions I must know, whose side are you're on?" He asked his eyes serious.

"I`m on my side." Robin growled. "I have reasons for doing what I don't; I don't kill unless they deserve it."

"It does not justify anything." Aqualad said his eyes hard.

"I don't care, maybe when I accomplish what I've been trained to do then I could it could be different… Never mind, besides I already got this conversation from one of you team mates I don't need it from you." He snapped.

"You could be a valued member of this team."

"No. I work alone I`m just asking you to do this one thing, you don't have to do it." He snapped wishing he hadn't come.

"Why don't you do it? I see it kills you that you're even asking me for help." Aqualad said narrowing his eyes.

"I have my own missions." Robin sighed looking down. Aqualad placed a hand on his shoulder, "We shall look into it, but please, if you are in any trouble, or debt, we shall help, we would never turn down a person in need. Let us come with you to Arkham."

"I don't need your help!" he yelled hearing him talking out there stop again. He pushed Aqualad`s hand off his shoulder and headed for the door, "Keep your team away from me! I`ll don't need anyone's help, I don't need you bossing me around."

"Robin-," Aqualad said but he unlocked the door and charged out and started towards the same door that he had exited in his escape from Zatanna.

He passed the others who looked on curiously but said nothing. Aqualad came up to him as Robin tapped on the computer, "Robin, you don't have to be alone on this; It concerns us just as much as it does you."

That`s it. Robin lost his cool, he turned around and grabbed Aqualad's shirt and shoved the larger kid into the computer making it crack. "You don't know anything about me; you don't know why I'm doing this!"

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and shove him back, he stumbled and glared at Black canary before he gave them all a hate full glint and left threw the door.

XXX

"Would you like to explain?" Black canary ordered. Wally sighed, "Told you this guy was bad news."

"Now." She yelled, Marvel bit his lip and Red Tornado stood a little straighter.

"That was Robin." Megan said siting on the couch, diverting her eyes to her hands on her knees.

"We met him on a mission." She finished.

"And…?" Black canary asked.

"He`s ok." Wally said, "Little paranoid," he lied, he didn't know this kid why was he making up excuses for him?

"Gives him no right to barge in here," she snapped she shook her head, "No not barge in Break in. I`ll inform Batman and he will set up new security systems, why didn't you tell me you found a vigilante. They can be dangerous if they want to be."

Conner crossed his arms, "Please." He sneered.

"Yo Supes, shut it he already beat you the first time we met, so shhh!" Wally whispered to Conner.

"Did you even bother to do any investigating on his background?" She sighed.

Aqualad stepped forward, "No disrespect Canary but we are not rookies, we did as much as we could."

Artemis tapped on the computer and placed up a few articles of Robin or suspected Robin. "This is what we got." She said.

"No pictures?" Marvel asked.

"From earlier accouters we realize he stays to the dark." Aqualad said.

"Great the next thing we need is another Batman." Muttered Canary, Wally chuckled and shared a look with Artemis, "He`s no Batman."

"What's this?" she asked she pulled up and article of three drug dealers were murdered after killing a woman and her husband.

"The tactic matched so we threw that along with others into the pile." **Conner **said carelessly.

"So he`s a murderer now? what's his jurisdiction?" Red Tornado asked.

"We think it's from Gotham and Metropolis, including Arkham." Zatanna said, turning to the robot.

"I`ll tell Batman and Superman to keep an eye out. That's their jurisdiction." Canary said. "The rest of you no contacts to be made until we know he`s not a threat." She left the cave along with Captain Marvel and tornado went elsewhere around the cave.

"I`m going to kill that little-,"Artemis snapped heading for the door, Megan flew in front of her, "No, I think we should do what Black Canary said, it's not our problem."

"It is now." Aqualad said holding up the papers Robin gave him. "He`s going to Arkham Asylum this week and I think he underestimates these criminals."

"Why`s he going to Arkham?" Zatanna asked baffled.

"He says something is being transported from there to Cadmus labs and into India, that's why he came here, he couldn't go to India and so he asked us to complete this mission." Aqualad dropped the papers to the coffee table and the others glanced at it as he talked.

"Why can't he do it?" Wally raised an eye brow.

"He said he had…plans."

"Like what?" Megan asked.

"I don't know I think we should ask him." Aqua said biting his lip, "We`ll have to patrol Arkham and alert each other if we see him."

"And What about Canary?" Artemis asked.

"We`ll come to that when it happens." Conner growled. They all took a long sigh; this was getting out of hand.

XXX

He was an idiot, stupid, he never should have gone! He pulled up the floor board in his room and started pulling out foam and fluff. He could have handled it after Zucco, which was only weeks away! No he had to go, didn't he? He pulled the extra board out and heard Ace nawing on the fluff behind him.

League members were there, they would report his break in and people would be on a look out for him, not looking for him just a look out for him, nothing serious but he had to be prepared. He reached into the hole and finally felt the cold tiny cylinders he was looking for. He pulled them out and smiled at the three Kryptonite bullets.

**A/N: Please Review, again anyone for any flash backs and I hope those of the people watching the show like Arrow-(green arrow show if you`ve never heard of it, starts at 8:00)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: (Wipes away tear) you are too good to me with all your great reviews!**

"In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."

Abraham Lincoln

Dick rolled on his back on his oddly uncomfortable bed feeling his muscles ache and his arms hurt. He frowned, his eyes still closed as thunder roared above him. He cleared his throat trying to go back to sleep. Something small and cold hit his face, too cold to be a rain drop and too small to be Ace trying to lick him awake.

Suddenly something pulled his arms and legs apart and he forced his eyes open as dirt landed on his chest. He limbs wouldn't move and he looked his small bit of fear consumed by anger. He snarled at Zucco as the man poured another shovel of dirt on him.

"You want your Parents little bird…here they are!" He laughed.

Dick looked beside him and tried to move back at the sight of skeletons next to him. "NO!"

He jumped up, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor. He smacked the beeping alarm clock. He lay there on his hands and knees sweat dripping from his face and covering his chest as he gained his breath back. It was just a dream; Zucco wasn't going to get him. He pulled his parents photo down to his eyes and smiled. They would be proud knowing their deaths weren't going to be for nothing.

He got up and patted Ace on the head, which shook his now pointed ears around. Dick smiled and headed to the restroom, taking a much needed shower and then headed to his computer and started hacking Wayne enterprise. They created the software that guarded the Asylum. He could gain a whole blue print from that.

He smiled as he did just that, he didn't know where it was coming from just that he needed to destroy the source. He would go tonight. He put on his suite and headed out. It wasn't even close tonight yet he wanted the early start. He was lucky he heard footsteps just out his door, Ace started to growl viciously. But Dick threw his blanket over the young dogs head and Talia peeked in.

"Robin, Training time." She confirmed coolly. She looked at the spot on his bed where he had hidden Ace. "Get the mutt off your bed before you get sick." She said again leaving the room. He pulled the covers off of the dog and headed out of the room leaving the door open so Ace could walk with them. Of course the lively German shepherd romped around his unexplored territories barking at the ninjas who guarded the area. They left the building and headed to the roof tops.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I have to know you can stop more than common thief's, we are going to Arkham and were going to meet a few people I want to see if your training has paid off, or if I`ve been going easy on you." She said lifting her head higher.

"More practice?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, Batman knows you Robin, knows you're the only one who is fit enough to take out Zucco, he will be there." She nodded. "My father disagrees with your operation but respects wanting to avenge your parents, he wants you and only you on this mission, I will not be overlooking it or watching from a distance. You will be on your own."

He swelled with happiness, this was perfect! He was going to train at Arkham, and it was perfect cover and then just days after his Arkham mission, he had to take out Zucco alone, he loved his new found freedom! It was something he wouldn't let go lightly.

XXX

Another ghost? Something that was his fault, and made his shoulders heavier every day. It was his fault, he never should have given upon him, and he had just gone through life altering changes and was so vulnerable to those who prayed on the weak. He never should have thought Dick was a lost cause.

He hoped common sense, his good heart and the memory of his parents was enough to keep the young boy from killing the one responsible for parent's death. He could relate, but he knew from the beginning Death wasn't the answer, but he never started being Batman at Thirteen. He was still a young kid, but that didn't excuse the fact he was killing.

Maybe if he had never given in, never thought Dick was a lost cause and once a person tried to murder it was it. He hadn't spoken to that boy since Dick was eight.

"Master Bruce?" Said a voice in the stair well of the cave, "It is five in the morning, too early for even batman and too late for Bruce Wayne please go to sleep."

"I`ll be up in a minute Alfred." Bruce said looking at the articles again, he would go to sleep, but he couldn't say the same for his ghost.

It wasn't too late. Not until next week, any choice Dick made would change his life forever.

Bruce stood up and was ready to shut the computer down when it gave a loud beep and a video appeared of a teen breaking into Arkham. He paused the video and zoomed it to the kids face and narrowed his eyes, Robin. He unpaused the video and saw another taller figure follow, he knew her Talia.

He sighed and saw this video was from twelve he would have to go tomorrow and see where their trail led. Alfred was right it was getting to light and he needed rest, this was one thing that could wait till tomorrow.

XXX

Robin cracked his knuckled as Talia shut herself in the guard tower; Dick could hear the Arkham guards muffled yells threw the duct tape. They were in the boiler room, heat sizzled for the wall and four metal cells lay on the opposite side of the room, who was in them or what was a complete mystery to him.

"Be ready Robin." She said calmly in the intercom. She opened the first do, and He lowered himself and spread his arms apart and balled his fist and placed his right foot behind him. "Croc." He bit his lip, he had fought Killer Croc before but he never finished it, Batman had showed up and he had left the fight not wanting to get into conversation with the_ dark knight. _

Talia`s voice sounded on the intercom making Croc pause before he charged at him, "Kill him." She said not pause of hesitation in her voice.

"What?" he asked. He was distracted and Croc was fast even with his large exterior, the super villain threw him to the side and Dick slammed into a wall, gasping. Croc charged and Robin leapt to the side as the croc charged again and smashed into the wall, Dick jumped onto killer crocs back and placed C-4 on the green scales and jumped back detonating it with a loud bag. Croc yowled in pain but still turn to him, "You will hardly satisfy my hunger tiny boy!"

He ran at him and Dick jumped in the air and let his foot connect with crocs eyes, the beast doubled over and Dick jumped up one more time and kicked him in the head. When Dick`s feet hit the floor he paused to long and Croc swiped at him and Dick fell sideways, croc stopped and dick barley missed being crushed he had to roll to the side as Crocs foot stomped closer like a boot tying to squash and ant. Dick rolled back onto his feet and threw a ninja star at croc slicing its arm. He ran forward and jumped up and stabbed the collar around the creature's neck shocking it and making it scream in agony as it fell to the ground unconscious.

He looked at his leg as blood poured from his gash; he tore his cape and tied it up as Talia came down. She narrowed her eyes and nudged his wound harshly; he gritted his teeth in pain and anger. "Feel that Robin that is the wound of a failure." She growled, "You have to be quicker."

"I still got him, why is anything I do never good enough anymore!" he snapped throwing his hands in his air.

"Because, you have chosen to associate with your justice and the League, you have to be quicker, lighter on your feet and stronger than ever, or you`ll end up here, behind bars."

"I am good enough, you just don't want to admit it, and I don't need you anymore!" he snapped. She smiled, "No, but if that's how you feel, and then just remember, I made you what you are, and I can undo it if I want."

"Please." He sneered amusement dripping in his voice, "I`m your _weapon for the light_."

"All the more reason to make sure you turn out just that." She smiled, "you will be great one day Robin, one day people will shiver at the mere mention of your name, but it can only happen if you _listen_!"

"I don't want that," He said boldly, "I want to right the wrongs of Gotham criminals, I want to make sure they can't hurt people and orphaned children, they-,"

"Robin." Talia placed her hands on Dicks shoulders, "there will always be evil in this world, you can't stop it, you must control it, with fear."

Dick sighed, nothing was simple anymore, and he wished he was back with his real parents, happy, easy life, but it wasn't, he wasn't, Talia was right, it was the only way. "Ok." He said.

"Good." She smiled, "Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about not updating more often I couldn't figure out what to put in my next chapter but now I`ve figured it all out, And plus I had computer problems, you ever get that feeling when your computer says Not responding every three seconds and you want to beat it with a brick….Ok I'm probably creeping you out read on!**

"_An eye for an eye makes the world go blind…"- IDK _

The cool wind blew freely around him, it was freezing and strong at such high ground, at moments it was hard to hear himself think as the wind howled against the Gotham gargoyles which he rested upon awaiting the arrival of the other person. He couldn't belief he was doing this…Alfred couldn't believe he was doing this. It wasn't every day Batman handed out deals in which he was 100% willing to stick to. He had informed Alfred, his friend, understood but was slightly reluctant to take these chances or risk for a fourteen year old, murdering teen, But Alfred also knew that Bruce blamed himself for letting Dick go, letting him run into Talia`s iron grip.

"Hello beloved," Said a soft, voice behind him, Talia.

"So," He growled, praying it would be over quickly, "Have you thought about it?"

Talia chuckled lightly, she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, "I have, I accept." He nodded, Talia walked closer to him and grabbed the bottom of his chin lightly, and he narrowed his eyes even further. "Beloved, I warn you, my…son won't give up, he **is **_**my**_ son, blood means nothing, Let it be clear, I only do this so Robin will learn everything, and surpass everyone if he is trained by you, but you have to know he`ll always come home to me, no matter what you do." She smiled darkly.

He pulled away from her grip, "You should hope, for the sake of your 'son', if he does commit murder, I`ll have no choice but to arrest him."

This seemed to amuse Talia and she burst out into laughter, "My dear, dark knight, you can't capture him; it would be like trying to catch smoke." She said the last sentence so softly it was almost lost in the wind, Talia placed her hand on the side of his masked face, "It`ll just…slip through your fingers."

He pushed her hand away coldly. She sneered, "I hope you have come up with enough evidence to suspend Tony Zucco`s leave." She changed the subject.

He nodded, "I`ve already handed the information to a reliable source and it`ll be announced that Zucco won't receive bail, it`ll be next year before he`ll be able to receive any type of bail with all the information I have in him." He stated coolly. "Talia, you should know, he has potential, but you are using him for something that will destroy him, like it has for everyone I`ve faced, let him go, he is not your son."

"Have you not heard me!" she snapped, "he is as close to me as a son is to his mother, and I don't lead him, he takes his own path, stubborn child," she muttered absently, "But you say I have to let him go? I have no hold on him, you are free to take him," She narrowed her eyes at him, "If you can."

"What do you mean?" He growled, Batman clenched his fist, was she going to play some trick? It didn't sound like something she would do but he couldn't underestimate her.

"I mean, I won't try to help nor will I try to stop you from gaining my son`s trust and respect. You are on you own." She turned to leave, and looked over her shoulder, "Be careful beloved." She said a hint of sadness in her voice. The one thing that bothered him though, after she left, he didn't know why she would be sad, was it the thought of losing her 'son' or did she think he was going to get beat by a thirteen year old boy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia paused at the red oak doors that lead to Dick`s room, it didn't bother her, like it used to. She used to refer to him as her son to everyone, just to keep his identity a secret, but now, she felt like it didn't matter what blood they had. He felt like her son threw and threw.

He was in every way her Robin. She slowly opened the door and pocked her head into the overly large room and saw Dick had gone to bed; the blankets rose and fell slowly showing he was had obviously fallen asleep early so he wouldn't be tired for their lessons at Arkham, she would have to let him know they weren't going tonight.

She pulled down the covers. She had to keep the anger out of her to keep from yelling. She looked back to the bed, Ace tilted his head from under the covers, but no Robin, and he was once again gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick felt the ground, tire tracks lead strait to the intensive treatment. That's where he was going to find what was being shipped into Cadmus; they were hard from the cold nights. It was at least a week old, whatever it was they were shipping; they weren't doing it any more.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he looked around, something wasn't right. There were barley any guards. It was too quiet. It could have been luck that helped him spot the arrow that was flying at him or just senses but either way, Young Justice was here.

He grabbed the arrow as it speed past and snapped it. Robin gave a short look around before heading in the opposite direction and into the Arkham Library, where they kept files, toys, gadgets and gizmos. Perfect for holding back a group of annoying teens.

He heard the doors slam shut then open as he raced threw them, Dick skated around the corner before he found something he could really use. Freeze gun! When he got at least a few feet from it he spun around as Kid Flash raced at him. Dick flashed his hands out at the teen as he speed past him just like the arrow. Except Dick used the force Kid Flash had in his running start and spun him around twice before throwing him into the glass case where the freeze gun was sealed. One down five to go.

Miss Martian obviously wasn't very wise because she faced him head on also; He blocked her left jab and jumped back as she tried to knee him. Robin grabbed her foot and threw her into a trigger happy Artemis. He dodged Aqualad in a summersault and grabbed the gun in the proses. He aimed it at the two girls and froze them, making sure that their heads were free, he wasn't here to kill them, they amused him.

Three down and three to go, this was too easy!

"Is this all I have to look forward to?" he smiled amused at how sloppy they were.

"Tils!" he heard Zatanna yell. Robin felt the fabric of his mask and some skin next to his eye tear. He had to smack himself in the face just to keep his mask on. Two shots in one…nice, it was still child's play.

"Better, keep that up and in a few mouths maybe you all can be as good as me!" he jeered as he ducked Superboy`s punch making the hero accidently hit his teammate, Zatanna, who happened to be on Dick`s other side. Who knew?

He was hoping Zee would be out with that punch but she wasn't. He quickly swiped his foot under Superboy who hit the ground hard. He did the same with Zatanna, as she was in the middle of saying something, accept he grabbed her hand tightly and spun her around to land on top of Super dope.

He froze them to and was left to face Aqualad.

"What is this?" Robin asked, he poked the cut that had barely missed his eye and pulled his hand back to examine the blood.

"I could ask you the same thing." Aqualad growled. He looked to the freeze gun. Dick rolled his eyes, "I don't understand you people, first you attack me, then you help me, then you deny me, then you act like you know me, then you like me and now you're attacking me again." He had to take a large breath after saying that.

"I Thought I could trust you, but I was right to trust my judgment, you wanted us to go out of the country so you would have a chance of stealing that!" Aqualad growled, pointing to the gun.

Dick rolled his eyes again, "I only have this because I thought I could trust you not to follow me and to actually look into my hard worked plan." That obviously didn't work out.

"Lie`s, you **are** coming with us, you will explain everything, your name, your reasons, your crimes…**Now**." Aqualad ordered.

Robin looked over his shoulders then back at Aqualad frowning deeply, "Sorry but are you talking to me? Because last time I checked, I`m no push over." He snickered. Aqualad ran at him and Dick jumped over the 'hero' and once his feet touched floor he spun around and smashed the gun in the side of Aqualad's head. All done! Taking out Aqualad how he did wasn't pleasant, it wasn't how he worked but the guy was asking for it. Blood gripped from the tiny scratches in the young justice leader`s forehead, he would be out for a while.

Now Robin was free to go where he pleased.

Dick had to crawl threw a few vents just to get into intensive treatment but it was worth it. He slipped past a sleeping guard who had been reading a Gotham time's newsletter. After words it got easier. He walked into a large room, with another room inside it, made of glass and crime scene tape all over it. He pulled at the tape and opened the glass door see wires and pipes hanging from the ceiling, green liquid drenched the floor and Dick knelled down putting his fingers on the goo and then close to his face, "Bane." He whispered. Venom was what they were shipping.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ezeerfnu." Zatanna said placing her hands on the cold ice that enclosed Megan to Artemis. The ice melted away to water on the floor and Artemis walked away steam coming from her ears. "Thanks Zee." Megan smiled, she stretched, "I can feel my limbs now."

Zatanna smiled and the two headed over to help Aqualad and Wally, "Are you ok?" Megan asked.

"Me, I`m am totally alright!" Wally said sarcastically as he picked the glass from his suit. Zatanna walked over to Aqualad, "What about you?" she asked.

"I`ll be ok." He grumbled, leaning against the wall.

Zatanna put two fingers to his forehead, "Laeh." Slowly the smaller of the cuts disappeared and the larger ones got smaller but they didn't fully leave, it was still better than nothing and it would keep her friend from passing out.

"Thank you. Let`s go it`s clear we need higher expert advice." Aqualad sighed. Conner turned around, "So you're going to tell the league about this little-," Aqualad nodded cutting Conner off, "Tomorrow though, we need to heal."

"Yep," Wally growled, "Just so the League can rip us apart with their overly hurtful comments tomorrow, like we already don't have enough of that."

They returned to Mnt. Justice and some of the others went to their home and others to their room either way they were all sour, Zatanna walked slowly to her room, she itched her wristed where the bottom of her glove ended. As the door slid open she was greeted by a picture of her father and her at the park. She missed him, but it wasn't like he was gone, he was just with Fate, one day she hoped she will see her father again.

She rested at the foot of the bed and took off her shoes and jacket, subconsciously itching her wrist again. It was only when she looked at it did she see a tiny piece of paper stuck in her glove. She took her gloves off and opened the piece of paper. It, of course had writing on it.

_Hey Zee, I thought about it and realized If that, of course your fearless leader wouldn't believe me when I said I wasn't at Arkham to steal stuff I need someone to believe me, so meet me at Ol` Toiles 9:00pm Thursday, come alone…oh and dress casual. _

**A/N: Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

It was late, or early, maybe both by the time he got in it was three a clock in the morning. He crawled through the window his limbs screamed as he walked the rest of the way to his bed and fell onto it letting the silk blankets cover his face and the gentle breathing of Ace on the foot of his bed made him drift off peacefully.

Suddenly the doors slammed opened and Ace growled as Talia came into the room. Dick did the same digging his head into the pillows.

"Dick, what do you have to say for yourself?" Talia hissed. Even with his head buried under the pillows he could picture her hands on her hips and he snickered.

"I`m sorry," He said forcing his muscles to move as he sat up to face her. "I was just trying to clear my head, I`m a little nervous about facing Zucco next week." It wasn't full lie, lately he had been feeling odd as he thought of the man`s blood on his hands, he felt his feelings flow like a river, hate, anger, fear, happiness, peaceful, but there was something else, something tugging at him like a trout trying to swim up that river. He just didn't know what it was.

"Well, you now have time to work on that, Zucco`s bail has been revoked for another year cause of more evidence found on him." Talia said coolly as if she had just asked him if he would like paper or plastic.

"So more training?" he smiled, this was his chance to better himself and get rid of that odd feeling. He needed this, even if it killed him.

"If you think you're up for it," Talia smiled her voice light once more but something flickered in her eye that made his skin crawl but nothing bothered her much so he brushed it off. He must be imagining things. He regretfully got up and grabbed his training clothes and gear off the wall and raced after Talia in a hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aqualad bit his lip as the tunnel lit up, he had asked Batman to come but the Dark Knight said he was already on his way, had he already known there, **no**, his terrible defeats. Batman walked the computer casually typing on it and another person walked in.

It didn't take long before he heard Wally choking on his popcorn. The girl was tall, her red hair flowed freely from the back of her leather mask, and she was covered in black Kevlar from head to her feet, except for the yellow go-go boots and gloves. Most importantly the bat symbol sprawled across her chest.

"Young justice," Batman said, his narrowed eyes searching their expressions. "This is Batgirl. She will be training with you today. I won't be staying."

Batgirl turned to her mentor, "What will you be doing?"

"Just a patrol, you need the team training. You won't miss anything special," he turned to go then looked back, "I`ll be back in two hours."

She looked reluctant to be left alone with them, as batman turned to leave Aqualad exchanged a brief glance with Megan before he gulped down the lump in his throat and raced to stop Batman. "Batman, I need to speak with you."

"I`m listening." He said narrowing his cold eyes.

"I and the team have encountered a…vigilante multiple times and he is…highly skilled-."

"I`m handling it," He sighed.

"So you know about him?" Aqualad said more alert, "The boy."

Batman glanced at Aqualad`s bandaged head, "Let's just say you're lucky enough to have gotten away with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_Duck, strike, leap, spread kick, duck, upper cut, spin, knee, ear slam, knee once more, one minute, two people, done. _

That's what he learned toda_y_, he got it the first time, so Talia said he might as well go out for the night, and have some fun. He knew the perfect thing to do to get the best out of this night.

He headed to the docks, the ware house, large, red from years of rust and graffiti, and quiet. This was where a local family had disappeared, the husband had been found by the shore yesterday, and had told police millions of spiders had attacked them. The man later died because of a toxic chemical that over ran his heart, he died in his nightmares. What would do that to a man?

Dick grappled up to the top of the ware house; he landed on the windows and hadn't realized how thin they actually were. It broke under his weight and he crashed down, right in the middle of a group of thugs. He heard men gasp and one screamed.

"What the hell!"

"It`s the BAT!"

"It's Batman!" yelled a deeper voice, one that sounded muffled but oddly loud.

"Run, he`ll kill us!"

Robin stood at full height, he smirked, cowards. He wasn't batman but by night end, they would wish he was. Robin lunged for the man closest to him as the others began to flee for the door, Dick ducked as the man slicked wildly with a blade. Robin flashed his hand up and grabbed the man`s wrist and snapped it swiftly, before the man could react to the pain he shoved him into the boxes and used his ninja stars to hold him in place as he dealt with the other men.

Robin tripped a man with his baton and easily cuffed him down. Dick heard a harsh breathing behind him as he cuffed the man`s hands behind his back, he back flipped and landed behind him. He narrowed his eyes as the man quickly turned. It all happened in seconds, the recognition, the terror, the thick cloud of smoke that encircled Robin in second. Robin hit the ground hard, his head swirled around and Dick coughed as he was pushed on his back and Scarecrow knelt over him. "No hard feeling?"

He suddenly disappeared and Robin felt a wretched felling in his gut as things began to turn and twist in his sight, toxic gas, he had to fight it! He swallowed once more and it made the feeling worse and he rolled over vomiting on the floor, he had felt the toxic numerous times but not like this. Did Scarecrow over dose him?

He rolled away from the bile pitifully and with one roll he was once again on his back trying to stay afloat.

"You're pathetic!" Dick looked up and his muscles screamed in agony but his refused to be defied buy his own body, he was in control. Dick narrowed his eyes threw the haze, "Dad?" he said, his dad came closer, and slowly his mother followed, "We`re glad were dead, we wouldn't of know how to explain how our son is such a disappointment."

"It`s your fault we died!" His father screamed pointing a finger at him viciously as his mother nodded her approval, "You should have DIED! NOT US!"

"Mom, Dad, I`m sorry I-," his head suddenly spun around and the ground beneath him felt like air, he was too warm to be comfortable. What was happening to him? Where were his parents? He blinked away the black colors and stared at the face of tony Zucco, "It`s ok son, I`ll take care of you, you're in my hands now."

Robin was too weak as the warmth left his body and he was thrown down the dark pit, his grave.


	16. Chapter 16

His whole body shook in the darkness, where was he? He could faintly hear the sounds of rumbles and echoes but it was so far away. Dick shook his head; it didn't help his sanity but a voice cried out, "Hold on." Hold on for what? Death? He wasn't going to die, if he had any power what so ever he would snap out of this and go kill that bastard who poisoned him. The vomiting feeling quickly returned for a moment then passed before it had a chance to act.

"How could you lie to me," Cried a voice in a disbelieving sob.

Dick forced his eyes to the left of him and swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, "Barbra, I-."

"You could have told me you were killing each night! Instead you played me for a fool!" She cried tears ran down her face, but a thin smile spread across her face making him cringe, "You think you're avenging your parents? You think their proud of you? They would be ashamed of you!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," this time Dick was interrupted but his own weak coughs. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep, his eye started to drift and he didn't know what happened but something stabbed his arm making him bite his lip too tired to yell out. Warmth spread back into his body and Dick realized he was lying down. Cold air swam around him but it didn't touch him as he slowly fell asleep.

Dick woke up to the sound of footsteps echo around the room and felt the metal table someone had laid him on; the first thing that came to mind was a hospital. He forced his groggy eyes open and licked his dry lips as he stared around the dark cave. Bats encircled the jagged rocks on the ceiling and a blinding light came from a large computer. He heard voices again and tiredly looked to the left to see Batman and a tall girl walking over to him.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" He spat a Batman as the two came closer, he hated the way his voice cracked, the girl`s eyes widened and she looked at Batman who remained calm, Dick ignored her, "What happened?" he asked more like an order then a question, he couldn't let anyone see him down. It made him seem weak.

"You were poisoned by scarecrow, obvious overdose. What the hell were you thinking?" Batman growled. "You could have died."

Robin smiled sarcastically, "I was thinking they needed stronger windows and real men, they screamed like girls." He chuckled darkly only to end up coughing up black gunk from his lungs onto his gloves, "What's this?" he asked showing Batman.

"It happens with overdoses, fluid got stuck in your lungs and broke away slowly into you system. That's why you didn't die right there and then." Batman said.

"Lucky me." He coughed. He looked at the girl who had remained quiet but kept her narrowed eyes on him, "I realized you could never do what you do on you own but to drag your baby-sister into it?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but then closed her mouth, Batman just kept staring. Dick blinked and touched his face just to make sure his mask was still there. Once he felt the smooth fabric he pursed his lips and forced himself to sit up right even though the quick movement made his stomach lurch and the room swam, he tried not to show his weak state. "Well…Good bye." Dick swung his legs over the table and hoped off, the second he let his legs take his weight, he fell. The girl helped him up and he griped the table pushing her away, he didn't need help to stand! "What did you do to me?" he growled at Batman.

"It`s the toxin and antidote fighting in your system, you won't be able to leave for a while."

Dick growled rubbing the side of his face with the back of his hand, "I`m sure I could find a way to get out of here."

"That`s great. In the mean while I`ve already spoken with your mother, and she thinks it best for you to stay until your fully healed."

"Bull!" he snapped, Batman only turned to the computer and the two walked away and he heard the girl mutter some names. "Drink up." Dick looked to his right to see an old man holding a cup. "More poison?" he smirked as he grabbed the cup.

"No, but if that is what you prefer then I think we have rat poison in the attic." The old butler said sarcastically. Dick sipped the tea and then set it down on the medical table to glare at the two near the computer, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Entertain yourself." The girl growled.

"I`m sorry who are you to be giving me orders?" he snapped. He grasped the mug again thinking of how sweet it would be to throw this in the brat`s face.

"I`m Batgirl, and you are?" she smirked leaving her post next to the computer and coming to stand next to him.

"Robin." He said rolling his eyes and letting the tea once again rest on the table.

"If you're really bored how about a game of chess," She challenged.

"You're on." He sighed tiredly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Zatanna sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, she should have told her team about the note, or Batman, or even Black Canary, but she didn't, why was she protecting this person? He was a murderer, a bad guy, a demon. She knew the note was still in her top drawer and wouldn't let her sleep till it was disposed of.

Slowly she turned on her side and opened the drawer and took out the note, she memorized the time, date and place before she crumbled it in her palm, "Nrub eht eton." She declared. The note burst into flames as she tossed it into the trash can and turned her back on it.

This was wrong, keeping it from her friends her family. Tears rolled down the side of her face as she thought of her father and what he would think. This wasn't wrong, Robin said he was innocent, he would prove it or she would turn him in.

Where ever Robin was she hoped he knew what he was getting into.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Do not follow where the path may lead. Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail."_

_-Harold R. McAlindon_

"_You_ should be resting."

Dick glared threw his mask at the old butler who stood with a fresh towel dangling on his arm. Dick stared for a moment prolonging his handstand; the butler just stared extending the towel. With one powerful push he left the ground and landed up right on his feet. He snatched the towel from the man as he headed to the weight bench where he had left his cape.

"Working like this is sure to make you smell awful especially without a clean pair of clothes to change into." The butler said following him.

"I think I can manage my own hygiene." Dick growled, "Do you usually give Batman this much hassle."

"Even more," the corner of the butler`s mouth twitched and he walked calmly to the elevator Dick had seen him use multiple times. Dick wiped his face off and drank down the last of his water before looking at the watch on his glove computer. 8: 44.

He had to get going; he had to meet Zatanna at O` Tollies.

He raced over the rocks and jumped over the steps to the elevator, he ran his hands over the smooth surface and his fingers found a thin crease, his pulled, letting the door groan as it slid open at least half way. Dick grabbed out his grapple gun. It had been odd that Batman hadn't taken his utility belt or his gloves but they said batman was the greatest detective, not the smartest man alive.

He grappled up and heard the loud clink as the gripper cut through the bottom of the elevator and locked itself in place.

Dick rocketed up and kicked open the bottom of the elevator the moment his feet made contact. He looked around and saw a wooden door; he pushed it open and raced through skidding to a halt as he entered an office that looked a lot like a library. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a framed photo off the desk, he smiled darkly. He should have known!

He should have remembered the butler; he should have remembered the man. Batman was Bruce Wayne. Dick threw down the picture, and let the glass shattered over the picture of the Wayne family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zatanna blinked as a boy in a green hoodie and black jeans with dark sunglasses and a proud smirk sat opposite of her. There was no question, this was Robin. She dug her hands into the side of her jeans just to try to prevent the odd warmth that seemed to come with this boy.

"So," she said, "You wanted to prove your innocence?"

He shrugged, "Partly, I didn't go to Arkham to steal anything."

"We know," she said reverting her eyes, "A mess up on our part, we kind of realized that when we saw the gun wasn't taken."

He smiled slightly, "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to find out what they were shipping into Asia and Cadmus."

"So what did you find?" she asked resting her hands on the table.

"They were shipping venom, it came from-,"

"Bane." She finished for him. Robin smiled, "Exactly, Bane wasn't at the scene though so that ends my search, I`m just disappointed no one is searching Asia though."

She raised an eye brow ignoring his last comment, "Is that all?" she asked confused. He smiled brightly and Zatanna had to hold back her own smile, it seems his smile was contagious.

"No, you still don't trust me." he said. He got up and held out his hand, "I promise you`ll be back by eleven." He snickered. She narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were just going to convince me to believe you weren't a thief."

"I wrote I needed you to trust me, please Zee." He said tilting his head trying to hold back a smile. She sighed; I can't believe I'm doing this. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up and they headed out of the diner and into the streets.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking at the houses and shops on the sides of the street. They look so old, run down, was this really Gotham. Robin ignored her question and smiled at her, "Scary hum? Knowing you and your team can't help Gotham."

Zatanna bit her lip and realized she was holding Robin`s hand again, she let go and avoided his eye. They had walked two blocks in complete silence and cold fall air chilled everything. "Why don't you join the team?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

Robin chuckled, almost as if he was amused by the question, she narrowed her eyes, "I don't need someone to tell me how to do what I do since I was eight."

"Eight?" she said, "Why so early?"

"I have my reasons." He said looking away. Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but he grabbed her hand quickly and smiled brightly, "Were here."

They headed towards the Gotham bay racing past other people who were here for the Fair.

"How is this supposed to help me trust you?" She asked as they slowed down, he shrugged, "I want someone who I can trust, So Zee, I don't trust easily, so when I say 'I trust you' please don't make me regret it." Zatanna pulled him behind a booth, "Robin, You're a teenage vigilante who murderers criminals and you say you trust me, but how can I trust you?"

He looked away for a moment then back at her smiling softly, "I don't hurt innocent people Zee, but I was distraught when a criminal did something to me, now, being Robin, it helps me be traught."

"Traught?" she asked, "You make you your own words?"

"Yep," He said, he seemed to realize she changed the subject for his benefit and he didn't argue with it either. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No." she smiled, they headed for the fairies wheel, and the line was short so they got a ride quickly. Zatanna smiled as Robin got in next to her and smiled back, "Scared?" he asked.

"Of heights… no, of falling, maybe a little," She laughed. Robin chuckled lightly, "You won't fall."

"Are you sure, because the last time I was on one of these was when I was six and not very fun." She said as the wheel started to turn. Her grip on Robin`s hand tighten a bit, but as it came to a stop at the top she could breath, Gotham was beautiful! The city lights shone brightly and a full moon was reflected in the bay. She turned her head to Robin and saw he was starting at her, she felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked away as did Robin. Breaking the odd moment the ride began to move with a jolt and she jumped in surprise. Robin laughed a genuine laugh for the first time that night.

Once the ride came to an end they got off and headed back to the diner, "OK, your turn, what do you want to do?" he said.

"Spar." She said. He stopped and looked at her unsure, "What?" he asked as if he was sure hadn't heard her right.

"Spar, kind of like training," Robin still looked unease about it but she smiled, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Robin chuckled, "You're on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

They had gone up to the roofs to spar. Moon shone brightly turning everything to silver. Even Zee…

He shook the feeling off and got into a stance, as did she. He walked a little closer and grabbed her arm, "No, keep your elbows closer to your sides, that way it`ll be easier to block you torso." He advised. She nodded doing exactly that. He looked her over and realized two things, one she had her fighting stance all wrong and two….he shook the thought off. _Think clearly Grayson._

He shook his head, "You need to stand more stable, and keeping your feet apart makes jumps easier and keeps you stable from attacks." Zee rolled her eyes but did as instructed and then punched out, Robin had to bend backwards to dodge it, "Nice." He congratulated. He fell onto his back and kicked out with his legs making her fall back, he got up and smiled at her, "You lost you stance."

"Really?" she smiled still on the ground, she kicked her leg out and he fell, he had to hold himself up to keep from falling on her. He blinked when he realized how close he was to her; he felt her warm breath on his cheek and paused at her bright blue eyes. He leaned in feeling her lips slightly brush against his. Dick pulled away thinking he had obviously offended her, she wouldn't have been able to back away from it because she was trapped between him and a cement roof, "Sorry." He muttered, he sat up and he finally looked in surprise as Zee leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was inviting and he placed his hands on her waste letting the kiss last. It felt so right. He almost felt sad when they pulled away. "That was…" he blinked not knowing how to say it.

"Unexpected." She said a small smile on her face. Suddenly a small beep sounded and Robin blinked as Zee pulled out her com. "Hello?" she said. There was a pause and she sighed, "Ok. I`ll be there soon." She took the com from her ear and looked at him sadly, "I have to go."

"Duty calls?" he smiled, she nodded and got up. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one last kiss and smiled at her, "Will you meet me here again?"

"Tomorrow," She smiled.

"I can't tomorrow, but how about Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

"It works for me." She said, "Then it`s a date."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled.

**A/N: Finally ROBIN AND ZATANNA! Please let me know how I did on this chapter, I usually suck at fluff so let me know if I`m getting better at it.**


	18. Chapter 18

"_You must be the change you wish to see in the world." _

Zatanna woke up early the next day, yesterday was amazing! Her stomach fluttered with anticipation for Saturday. Not to mention her and the team took out Clayface who had used a local ware house for cover last night. She got dress quickly and left her room. She walked into the living room, training room whatever it was and reverted to the kitchen.

Megan and Artemis were in there talking lightly, Zatanna smiled brightly and it seemed to catch Megan`s eyes, "Well what`s got you so happy?"

Artemis shrugged, "Must have something to do with the fact she wasn't here late last night." She snickered playfully. Zatanna played with and apple in the table to act distracted. Hopefully they would drop it; guilt was already seeping in, taking over her spectacular mood. She didn't want to start having doubts about seeing Robin and at the same time not feel guilty, like she was betraying her team, he wasn't going to use her to get to her team, and he wouldn't do that. Would he?

"So," Megan asked slipping in beside her, "Who is it?"

"What?" Zatanna asked baffled.

"Aqualad?" she asked, "Oh, Wally!"

"What, No! Not anyone we know." She said looking away as Artemis sat down on her other side.

"So? What happened?"

"Nothing just went to the Gotham fair." Zatanna zoned out thinking about the bay, how the moon reflected off the water or how she felt when Robin kissed her.

Megan and Artemis shared a look. "Sure Zee."

"Guys! We have a problem!" Aqualad said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"NEVER AGAIN!" Robin growled at Cheshire threw the sound of a crumbling roof. The girl laughed, ignoring Robin, "You shoot arrows like a girl!" Robin grabbed out his smoke pellets and threw them at Speedy. He disappeared into the haze and found the older teen. Speedy lashed out at him and Robin slid under him till he was behind the teen. Robin jumped tackling the angered teen.

"You're going to kill someone with those arrows!" The teen pulled back his elbow knocking Robin in the face unexpectedly, Robin growl and grabbed one of the arrows and stabbed the sidekick, the teen cried out in pain, but he would be alright, no internal arteries were damaged and if he stopped struggling he wouldn't pass out in a bloody mess. The boy continued to struggle losing more and more blood. Dick was thrown off before Speedy could try to stand Robin hopped on his back and grabbed his head smashing it into the pavement knocking Speedy out instantly.

Dick Raced back over to where Cheshire was standing looking at him with narrowed eyes. "What!" he snapped.

"Freeze!" yelled a cop from behind who hadn't been knocked out, Cheshire grabbed one of his throwing stars and threw it at the cop, "NO!" Dick yelled as the smell of blood filled the air. Dick raced over to the cop, blood urged from the man's throat and Dick collapsed beside him knowing there was nothing he could do. The man was gone in second and blood pooled around him even soaking Robin`s legs with thick scarlet liquid. He got up, this wasn't a big loss. He turned to Cheshire who smiled at him, "You made me lose my throwing star!" Dick growled.

Cheshire laughed, "You're so cruel!"

"You're the one who killed him, but it doesn't matter, not a big loses." He shrugged, "now my outfit on the other hand." He said looking at the different kinds of blood soaking him from head to toe, not to mention the burning feeling in his nose. Cheshire chuckled, "I`ll pay for dry cleaning."

"Did you get what you came for?" Dick asked curiously.

"Yep," she said, she tossed Robin a small chip, "So what's it for again?" he asked.

"Your Gran dad is trying to duplicate the Lazarus pit into Gotham, but it won't work, he thinks that chip will help with all that mechanic crap." She said as they left the building.

"I wonder what it`s like in the pit." He said.

"We`ll you`ll find one day." She growled enviously. He laughed, "It`s not my fault I`m being trained to take over the League of Assassins once I reach a mature age." He said making quote fingers for the words mature age.

"Stop,"

"Fuck." Robin growled. He looked up from the chip to see young justice. Including Zatanna, but luckily she was good at what she did and left no trace of the other night visible like it never happened.

He stepped forward, "Do you have nothing better to do? Where the hell is the Justice league! Are we not good enough for the grownups! Are they afraid to hit a kid!" he growled.

"Enough hand over the chip Robin." Aqualad ordered, Dick`s eyes widened and he held out the chip, "This chip?" he placed it in his glove. "Come and get it." They took a step forward and Cheshire tilted her head, "Hey Robin, isn't that building about to collapse, with Speedy and unconscious cop still inside?"

"Your right," He said. He clapped his hands together, "Let`s speed this up." He tossed three grenade pellets over his shoulder and they blew next to a Colum holding the already shaky building up.

"Super-boy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, secure the building Artemis and KF help me with the people inside!" They looked back to Robin who smiled, they raced into the smoke and Dick nodded to Cheshire. They started to walk away when suddenly Kid Flash tackled Cheshire. In seconds she was hand cuffed and on the floor.

KF turned to him, "I can't believe we asked you to join us."

Robin shrugged, "Can't beat em` join em."

Kid flash jumped forward and it didn't surprise Dick as Kid Flash tried to get to his glove pocket, Dick stepped on Kid flash`s foot and the kid elbowed him in the jaw.

"Go cry to you mommy brat!" Kid Flash growled. Dick gritted his teeth. He spun away from Kid Flash and grabbed the boy`s hand. Before KF could make a move Dick had already plan his, anger seeped through his veins at the comment and forces his hand to tighten and twist. Kid Flash cried out as his thumb snapped. But anger still burned in Dick`s veins and still holding KF`s hand he stepped forward and brought his elbow to Kid Flash`s lower arm, a satisfying crack sounded and he let go kicking Kid Flash in the knees and making him fall on his now broken arm.

Dick raced over to Cheshire and helped her up and they left the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"This had gotten too serious!" The woman narrowed her eyes in anger at the whole table, but everyone knew that they were for one man only.

"Yes, Kid Flash and Red Arrow have been hospitalized." Said a tall black haired man regretfully, pulling up images of Wally and Roy

"I want to know why we didn't deal with this sooner." growled another man looking at Kid Flash with sadness.

"You waited because I asked you to." Batman snapped, "I ask you to wait a little longer."

"Are you crazy?" Wonder woman asked standing up, "he has injured two of our sidekicks, and you want us to wait? For what, wait for him to kill one, maybe Batgirl this time!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "I don't care at all about your decisions, I`ll do as I see fit no matter what, but I don't wish to go against you."

Superman frowned, "Have you made any progress with Robin?"

"Minimal, but were working it out." Batman said.

"Why have you kept his identity from us?" Flash asked.

"I understand you were hurt personally Flash but revealing Robin`s identity to you would be like me doing that for the Joker." Batman said.

"Are you referring us to a criminal?" Green lantern asked.

"In the boy`s eyes you are." Batman said. "He`s just waiting for you to do something to provoke him and he will try to kill you." The table became silent for a moment.

"So what do we do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wait." Batman sighed. "It`s all we can do."


	19. Chapter 19

"_You will know that forgiveness has begun when you recall those who hurt you and feel the power to wish them well."_

_-Lewis B. Smedes_

Dick sat on top of the building waiting for Zee. Would she come? Had he been a fool to trust her. Or had hurting her friends been going too far? They would be alright, except for their pride. He didn't feel one once of remorse for what he did, he would have killed Kid Flash if he had no restraints. If he had been provoked an inch more.

"Robin?"

Dick jumped to his feet as Zatanna jumped down from the building next door. "Zee." He smiled; he didn't know how to handle this! How was she feeling? He moved closer and his heart sank into a deep pit as she stepped away. "Zee?"

"Robin, this isn't going to work out." She said, looking away. "You, my team, me, it never will."

He took a few steps forward so he was standing in front of her, to his relief she did back away, "Zee, I can't say I`m sorry for what I did to Speedy or Kid Flash, but how does what happened have anything to do with us?"

Zatanna reached up and slightly brushed the bruise on the side of his face where Kid Flash hit him. She seemed so distant. Zatanna pulled away, "Because, they're the only family I have left, and I can't lose them, if they found out about this then I would have to leave."

"They may be immature brats but I don't think they would kick you out." He reassured, right?

"No," she said, "I would leave; if a situation came up involving you, they would turn to me and I can't handle that." She turned to leave and Dick grabbed her hand, "Wait." He said, he didn't want her to leave if she did then he would lose her and whatever they had.

He pulled her close kissing her once more, letting her warm breath sweep over his skin. When he pulled away he smiled at her, "I promise I won't hurt your team, I`ll stay away from Young Justice, and don't worry about us, no one knows."

Zee still looked worried but by the end of the night everything was back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Dick sat in his room petting Ace who sat panting next to him, he had to get Ace for a walk soon, he was starting to annoy the guard when he found them in the dark or bothered a training session, and Dick thought it was hilarious. Everyone was so afraid of the big oaf. But in reality Ace was a big baby.

The doors opened and Ace ran out barking madly as Talia came into the room. "You need to put a leash on him."

"He likes annoying the guards." Dick chuckled.

"I`m glad your back." She said sitting next to him and pushing the hair out of his eyes to see his bruised nose. He refused to winch, he didn't show weakness.

"I`ve been back since yesterday. You weren't here." He said tilting his head making his hair fall back into place. Talia nodded.

"I went to go see you grandfather, Ra`s al Ghul." Talia said. "He talked about you."

"Really," Dick asked sitting straighter. He had seen Ra`s al Ghul multiple times in his life and each training session the man seemed more annoyed with him. He just didn't know why.

"He said you need more training." Talia sighed, the tip of her eye brow twitching in annoyance.

"More training, but I`m already at my best," Dick said, "I guess my best isn't good enough."

"It will be, but Dick, he said you must be trained by the best." Talia said, placing a hand on his shoulders.  
"I`ll do anything to prove I'm the best at what I do." Dick growled, He wasn't doing this for Ra`s al Ghul, or Talia, but for himself, he needed to know he was ready for this. Ready to take down Zucco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Dick stood on top of the Gotham police building, this was a new low. Asking Batman to train you was like asking to have acid poured down his throat! Not to mention the begging! Batman wouldn't let him join just because he said please! He needed to hope he was as good of a liar as he thought he was and pray this worked.

"What do you want?"

Dick spun around and stared at the batman, he held back the urge to kill him, "I need your help. Talia, she said I was supposed to be a weapon of the light and- and I told her no and,-"Dick sniffled slightly almost as if he didn't do it at all but he knew Batman heard.

"Why should I help you?" Batman looked stressed. Good, he deserved every terrible thing he got.

Dick fell on his hands and knees as if he lost the will to stand, fake tears leak from his eyes, "Please! You know what happened to me! I had to do something, but yesterday I hurt two people who tried to help me," _unbearable, they were brats and if they weren't Zatanna`s friend I would have killed them_, "And I felt so empty when I saw all the blood on me and realized this will be my destiny if I continue without guidance," Dick looked up and ripped the mask off his face, "Please, help me." He whispered, he felt the tears falling freely from his eyes and realized how good he was. He should go into the show business.

"Robin, I don't usually give second chances, but what happened to you is my fault, this is your last chance, but you have to swear, you`ll never leave that path that your waking on once you start. You need to swear never to do wrong."

"I swear." Dick sniffled smiling at the pavement, this was it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Warning: **__**from this moment on until the ending of the story you will experience extreme fluff, violence and many emotions from different characters. You`ve been warned. **_

"_**There is no future but what we make."**_

"Quit arguing with me it doesn't work like that here!"

"I`m not arguing with you, I`m explaining why I'm right!" Dick growled at Batman gesturing to the broken dummy. "Kicking the upper torso and kicking out the legs puts everything at your advantage."

"Yes but you could also stop someone`s heart with a torso kick like you did, and that's not how it`s done." Bruce glared at him, after a week Robin had gotten used to seeing Batman take off his mask around him, it was odd but he had to deal.

Dick shrugged sending a dark look to the dummy, "No real loss."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Dick you`ve been taught to use your anger but now you have to contain it, so do that and I`ll be back."

"What?" Dick asked in disbelief, "Fight me! Hit me, teach me something." Dick raced forward and jumped over Bruce as he headed over to the computer, Dick kicked out hitting Bruce in the jaw with his foot, "Show me respect and fight me!" Dick willed.

Dick punched Bruce in the stomach but the dark knight caught it and pushed him back, "You injured two sidekicks and murdered more people than I could count, you don't deserve my respect."

Dick narrowed his eyes and kicked again at Bruce's stomach, this time he jumped up and punched the taller man in the face, and then once he landed on his feet he jumped back and put his fist up.

Bruce wiped the blood running from his nose, "Your parent would be ashamed of what you`ve become."

Anger ripped through Dick like a claw and he lunged at Bruce, but the man dodged and punched Dick in the jaw and before Dick could fall, Bruce grabbed the front of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach and pushed Dick to the floor, "Go to the training area, then go to bed."

Dick coughed glaring at him, "child abuser." He muttered but a smirk spread across his face as he walked over to the other dummies, "So you wanted me to control my anger?"

"No, I want you to let it out, in the dummies, so when you won't have any left when you fight." Bruce instructed from his computer.

"Then this might take a while." He smirked. He kicked at a dummy making it rock back and forth, the rest of the night he started ducking and weaving and punching and kicking until sweat drenched his shirt and back. He could still feel his anger though. He continued and realized that Alfred and Batman were watching him and decided to give them a show. Dick kicked in one of the dummies chest making it fall over completely, he turned to the next two and smashed their heads together, and flipping back he kicked one of the heads off and punched another. By time he was finished all the dummies were broken and Batman held and angered look on his face, "you're doing it wrong."

"Are you serious?" Dick snapped, "I`m letting my anger out!"

"No, you're fighting against your anger and not with it, how did you feel when you were fighting Kid Flash."

Dick shrugged, "Angry?"

Batman paused, then sighed, "Tonight isn't the night, shower than go to bed, Alfred will wake you up tomorrow, early."

"Why not you," Dick asked as he headed up the stairs.

"Because, I have things to do," he pointed to the elevator, "Go."

Dick rolled his eyes as he entered the elevator and once inside he realized he hadn't seen Zee in a week. "I guess Bruce`s order will have to wait." He blinked; maybe a shower was a good idea though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Zatanna sat in her bed, dressed comfortably in her tank top and pajama bottoms tapping the pencil on her paper. She hated math, history was more her thing. There was a small knock on the door and she set her papers down and tiptoed to the door. She opened it and was her eyes widened, "Robin?" she said, he opened his mouth to speak but she pulled him inside and closed the door quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here, you could have been seen!" she said walking up to him.

"I had to see you." He smiled, "My week sucked and I needed something good to come out of it."

Zatanna rolled her eyes but kissed him, she breathed deeply as he returned it passionately. When she pulled away she frowned, "Your week was bad wasn't it."

He nodded. Zatanna headed over to the bed and picked up her homework, "I wish I could help but I have homework."

"Your school stated already?" he asked jumping on the bed so he sat next to her overlooking her assignment.

"Sadly yes," She said she scooted closer to him so she rested on his shoulder; they sat in silence as she quickly tried her best on the problems and then threw it on the floor with a load thud. She rolled over so she lay on his chest facing him, "So…"

"So." He chuckled. "Zee, I`ve come to a very important conclusion."

She smiled up at him, "And?"

"We`ve only been dating for two weeks but I really do trust you." He smiled. Zatanna raised an eye brow, "Where are you going with this?" she asked siting up cross legged at the end of the bed, he did the same.

Robin sighed and then bit the bottom of his lip as his hands slowly raised to his mask and with one last sigh pulled it off. Zatanna was taken aback by his bright blue eyes and his calm, waiting expression.

"I still don't know you name, or is your real name Robin." she asked sliding forward. He chuckled with amusement, "My name is Dick Grayson."

"It`s nice to finally meet you." She said, she help out her hand and instead he crawled toward her and kissed her, Zatanna`s arms found their way around his neck and she tangled her fingers in his black hair, kissing him back. She leaned back and Dick held himself up with both arms as her back touched the bed. Zatanna felt his warm breath on her lips and opened her eyes to see him smirking, "You're a good kisser." He said. She laughed lightly pushing him away regretfully.

"Ok how about we play a game." She said.

Is bright eyes widened and his smirk grew, she punched him in the arm, blushing furiously, "Think clean thoughts Grayson!"

He laughed holding his hands up in mock defense, "So what did you have in mind if not that."

"It`s called the question game." She smiled, "Any question, you ask must be told truthfully."

Dick looked around, "I`m I under oath?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "You first."

Dick tapped his chin with the tip on his finger, "What school do you go to?"

"I go to a catholic high school in downtown metropolis." She smiled, "Um… what about you and your school?"

"Gotham academy." He said, he opened his mouth to speak but then he rolled onto the floor and under the bed, she was about to ask why when Megan peaked her head in, "Good night Zee."

"Night Megan." She smiled, waving.

"Oh, the team is having a party on the beach tomorrow, do you want to come?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, um, sure." Zatanna biting her lip.

"Hey, maybe you boyfriend might come." She smiled.

"I`ll ask him, good night Megan." She said. With that the door closed and Dick slid out from under the bed, "I`ll go."

"What if your recognized genus." She said lying on the pillows tiredly as Dick lay beside her.

"It won't really be a matter of if they recognize me it's more of if you recognize me." He smiled. She nodded tiredly barley understanding what he was saying. Dick pulled the covers over her and she turned around laying her head on his chest with one arm around his waist. He paused but slowly kissed her fore head and she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Dick refused to open his eyes, he didn't know why Alfred hadn't come to wake him up but he was thanking the butler. His limbs ached after the training session and he didn't know if he could lift a piece of paper let alone a weight. Suddenly Dick was aware his arm was wrapped around someone. He forced his eyes open and lifted his head and he heart started to race as he saw Zee was fast asleep closely beside him.

He sighed as he slowly pulled away grabbing his mask from the desk, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zatanna laid out her towel beside Megan and Artemis sitting down with a relaxed sigh.

"So, is mister boyfriend coming?" Megan asked as Conner sat next to her. She blushed as the rest of the team seemed to gather around as if it was the most important thing that day.

"He said he would be here, but I don't know." She said. Wally scooted closer to her, "Don't worry Zee, If he doesn't show I`ll keep you company."

"Um, thanks Wally." Zatanna said. She caught Artemis rolling her eyes. At that moment she wondered what Dick would have done if he heard Wally say that, was he the type to get jealous. After an hour or so of talking everyone except her, and Artemis hit the water. Zatanna looked around and finally she caught sight of some one. She got up when he caught her staring and waved. She ran over to him and smiled at his disguise, his hair was now a light blonde color and his perfect blue eyes were covered with brown eyes. The busies weren't even visible threw whatever he put on them. He wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt and long blue swim trunks.

"Are you wearing color contacts?" she whispered.

"Yep, and don't worry I didn't dye my hair." He smiled at her. She didn't get to say anything else as Aqualad came up to them a bright smile on his face. "It`s nice to finally meet you-,"

"Tomas or just Tom." He said shaking Aqualad's hand. It was hard to believe they wanted to kill each other just last week, but they were both other people.

"Call me Kaldur." Aqualad nodded. Zatanna and Aqualad lead Dick or 'Tom' over to the others who had just gotten out of the water. Zatanna watched nervously as Dick shook hands with everyone even Wally. Finally they all sat down and ate.

"So, Tom," Wally asked after wolfing down his third hotdog, "What school do you go to?"

"Metropolis high," Dick smiled politely but something in his eye made Zatanna grab his hand. He held on tighter.

"So how long have you been dating Zee?" Megan asked. She had turned Caucasian just for 'Tom`s' sanity.

"About two, three and a half months maybe," Dick lied. Zatanna wondered if Conner knew Dick was lying but the older teen said nothing.

"Are you guys staying for the s`mores?" Artemis asked smiling at Tom, Zatanna held back a burst of laughter; everyone seemed to like 'Tom' in some small way.

He shared a look with Zatanna and then looked back to the others, "I don't see why we can't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick sat close to Zatanna as Kaldur quickly lit the flames. "So far so good." he whispered to her, she turned her head and he had to kiss her, the glow of the orange flames bounce off her like shadows. He heard Wally giggle like a little girl on the other side of the fire but pretended not to hear.

Dick refused to roast a marsh mellow even at Zee`s please but he sat back and watch, everyone laughed and joked and ate. He never had this growing up, he was always training. In a way he was envious but he knew all this, made a person soft.

He felt Zatanna`s breathe on the side of his face, "_Tom_, are you Ok?"

Dick frowned and looked at her worried face, it was only then when he felt the lump in his throat and the sweat roll down his face. "Y-Yeah." He said, coughing once to try to remove the lump. It only made it worse. He tried to take a deep breath but he heart thudded with panic as he realized he couldn't breathe! He began to cough small bouts. It was Conner who was the first to realize something wrong with him, maybe because of his panicking heart.

Dick started to gasp and Conner hurried over to him and gave his a hefty pat on the back, it didn't help. Dick started to gasp for air as everyone gathered around him. He got up and stumbled to the rocks, he needed space! Being away from the smoke and flames seemed to help but he still couldn't breathe. Zatanna hurried over to him, "Breath! Htaerb!" she said helping him to the floor. The spell worked he spat out the black ooze and took a deep breath.

"What the hell?" she asked.

He gulped, "I was…poisoned by…Scarecrow…Smoke… must have made it come out of my lungs." He said in between breaths.

"Are you alright?" she asked a worried expression on her face. He nodded, he and Zatanna went back to the group where he made a quick lie and then after a few minutes told them he had to go. After kissing Zee goodnight he turned and headed back to Wayne manor.


	21. Chapter 21

_My family comes first. Maybe that's what makes me different from other guys._

_-Bobby Darin_

Dick hurried fumbling with his fingers on the lock around his ankles holding him upside down over shiny silver spikes. He gritted his teeth, tiredness weighed him down like a stone but he progressed with his mentor`s watching eyes. Then with luck the lock snapped and Robin held onto the chain swinging over to safety and landing on his feet away from the spikes.

"You were to slow." He said walking over to the high walk where Dick practiced most. Dick raced up to catch up with him, "Because I`m tired, let me go to sleep."

"You disappeared for a hole twenty four hours and you think I`ll let you sleep when you should have been training? Think again." Batman growled.

"You're curious as to where I go." Robin smiled to himself; it was just funny as how he could so easily slip past the Dark knight's radar undetected.

"Not even in the slightest. You are here for training so that's what you will do, train. You won't leave the cave till I say till it's time to stop."

"Or what," Dick laughed. "You`ll kill me?"

"No, but you can kiss your 'forgiveness' good bye." Batman said.

"I don't need forgiveness," Dick spoke up as he climbed the latter. "I don't feel bad for what I did to those brats; they needed to be knocked down a peg."

Batman shock his head, "You`ll never understand will you? That before you heal yourself you must heal those you hurt and-,"

"And what!" Dick snapped he knew the answer.

"Let go of the past." Batman said.

"My parents died! I need to avenge then not forget them!" Dick snapped.

"They wouldn't have wanted you to turn out like this!" Batman snapped back.

Dick jumped down next to Batman, "You know what, fuck you and your rules and your stone cold heart, and you will never know how I feel! Or what I`ve been through!"

Dick headed to the elevator and a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Dick, What happened with you, going to Talia, that was my fault, I shouldn't have let you go, I`m trying to help you, why won't you let me?"

Dick pulled away, "Maybe I don't need your help, and maybe I never will!"

"Do your training or leave!" Batman snapped.

"Maybe I would rather leave!" he snapped he headed up the stairs and into the elevator. He opened the secret door that lead into Wayne manor and headed into his room, Alfred said this used to be Bruce`s room. It only made this whole plan worse and made Dick realize once this year was over, he was burning the house to the ground.

He headed into the room and looked in the mirror. Dick pulled of his mask, he always looked odd with his blue and white tank with his mask but he couldn't risk Batgirl coming for a visit and seeing him. He took off his tank and overlooked the many scars along his back and front and sides. He knew how he got each one. By not being good enough, a tiny almost invisible scar was taking place near his eye where Zee had used one of her spells during his look into Arkham. He didn't mind having that one.

He headed toward the connecting bathroom and turned on the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Robin knew Bruce would be mad. But he didn't really give a rat`s ass what that man thought, he was going out! It was too late to visit Zatanna so he stuck to patrolling the murky, dead streets of Gotham. A haze came from the sewers as the star came out barely visible threw the orange glow of the street lights.

He tilted his head to the left as sound started up. He jumped off the building and into the small ally next to him, like a shadow he disappeared. The voices grew louder and it was obvious that they were a threat.

"…and she was all like 'no, please don't hurt me!" laughed one of the men out of three.

"What`d you do?" asked another.

"I-," Robin didn't want to hear the rest of the story he jumped out and tackled the man talking, shoving one of the blades into his chest on impact. He kicked off the man he landed on another man`s shoulders, quickly he snapped his neck with a satisfying crunch and jumped back chuckling as the last man backed into the ally fear coming off him in waves.

"S-Stay back!" the man said, the man wasn't looking and tripped over a trash bag as he backed away. Robin came closer and finally stood over the trembling man. He blinked.

"Please, Please, I have kids." The terrified man cried. Robin narrowed his eye as he took out his ninja star, "You should have thought of that earlier." He threw it and it slit the man`s throat making him die instantly.

"Good riddance." He smiled. But he felt dissatisfied about the night. Slowly he made his way back to the manor, he didn't feel like being out with these scum any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Wally watch enviously as the team began their training session. Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed by, "Don't worry, It`ll heal." She smiled. She felt that same wave of guilt like it was her fault.

He pursed his lips, "You think you could do some magic for me?" he pleaded his green eyes soft.

She shook her head, "I`m sorry Wally, but my spells aren't that advanced yet, If I tried you might lose you whole arm."

She left the speedster with that image and headed over to the group. Aqualad nodded to Wally who hurried forward joining them quickly, "We won't be able to train to night, we have the go to signal we needed to enter Asia."

"So, were doing exactly what Robin wants, what if it`s a trap?" Artemis growled placing her hands on her hips.

"Unlikely, seeing as he was telling the truth about not being there to steal the weapons." Aqualad stated calmly.

"I can't believe you trust him." She snapped angrily. Aqualad shook his head, "I don't, but there is live reports that say something is happening and we must figure out what."

"Whatever." She said waving her hand dismissively but Zatanna could tell it wasn't over.


	22. Chapter 22

"_I think kids should have a mentor and a role model, but that they shouldn't take one person's opinion to be what we call final assessment or judgment about how life is supposed to be."_

_-Sean Paul_

Artemis narrowed her eyes against the darkness, this was a mistake. She knew it. It was impossible to keep silent with the mud under her boots squishing as she took each step, the undergrowth was thick and hard to get past without make some sort of noise and worse of all, this was a mission from Robin. She hated him. He betrayed her, and her family. They had been like brother and sister.

It was true that her father preferred him over her and with every move he got right she was always wrong. Her father was a criminal; she shouldn't care what he thought! But he was still her father and she felt jealous because of the pride shown to the younger boy, that wasn't the reason she wanted him dead though. She snapped at him now and then out of jealously while they trained together but there was more to the story.

_Artemis? _

She looked at Megan, she didn't like her friend in her head not to mention her whole team, but if they knew about her father, wouldn't they say something?

_What? _She sent the thought back to Megan a little harsher than she intended.

_I`m not in link with the others, I wanted to ask you about what's on your mind. _Megan said a sympathetic tone in her words.

_Have you been in my head? _Artemis asked a bit of fear coming off her, but Megan shook her head as she leapt over a fallen tree.

_No, but with this mind link if a person shows enough emotion I can feel it and your emotions are…a lot to take in. Do you really feel that bad about this mission, about Robin? _

_I don't trust him, there's something wrong with him, he`s evil Megan, am I the only one who knows this! If we let him boss us around let him control everything we, feeling and people we care about he`ll tear a hole in us so deep we will never heal!_

Megan visibly flinched from the anger seeping through her voice_, I don't trust him earthier but we all have our secrets and is it really our place to tell someone to change no matter how evil? I`m not trying to justify what he`s done but maybe he has a reason he does what he does? I know it's our job to save people and we have to save Robin from himself. _

"He doesn't need saving!" Artemis spat out loud, making Megan trip over a thorn vine, "He is a spineless, cold hearted, evil demon who cares about one thing, his next mission! You will never understand the pain he will bring if you have thoughts of helping him; he needs nothing and no one." She looked away remembering what had happened and she stepped back into the shadows hiding her tears, "I`m sorry Megan but he`s not someone we can save he`s someone we should take out, for good."

Before Megan could say anything she raced away and jumped over the roots and twigs leaping into the trees and jumping from branch to branch, she wasn't paying attention and suddenly they was nothing beneath her but dark ripples and she splashed into the river.

Artemis held her breath pushing her way to the surface and took a large gulp of air letting her burning lungs heal. "Artemis!" Megan yelled flying overhead.

"I`m Ok." She coughed. Then something grabbed the arrow sack on her back pulling her under and nicking her shoulder pain fully.

Artemis looked around and finally saw the gigantic tail of and Alligator! It spun around trying to get her to choke on the water but she snapped on of the arrows and shoved it in the lizard's lower jaw. Water quickly disappeared and she dropped onto the ground gasping for air. Megan was beside her in an instant holding her Arrow sack.

She nodded and grabbed it from her, "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

He stretched, yawning tiredly as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was completely aware of Alfred's stares, this happened every day. Hiding his face his mouthed exactly what the man was going to say.

"As I`ve said before, mister Grayson, I would find it no trouble preparing you breakfast."

"No," Dick growled taking out a small handful of grapes and orange juice, closing the fridge with a thud, "I don't want to take the chance of Batman poisoning me."

"Obscured, I`m the one who cooks around here," Alfred stated.

Dick rolled his eyes as he sat at the table, "I`m fine with this."

"No wonder your barley sleep, you starving yourself!" Alfred said staring at the grapes Dick was now playing with balancing one on top of the other like a circus show.

"Dick, get dressed." Bruce said entering the room dramatically, he opened the fridge and grabbed an apple taking two large bites before throwing it away. Dick looked at his grapes before taking a quick drink and following Bruce to the Cave, "What are we doing?"

"Surprise visit." He said pulling open the door to the elevator and walking inside.

Dick narrowed his eyes, "You not going to make me apologize to Wally are you?" Dick growled as if the thought made drinking Acid a better option. Bruce turned his icy blue eyes on him, "Wally? I don't even what to know how you know his name but I won't make you apologize because I know you don't care. I watched the security video from across the street; If you were trained any differently you would have hurt him even more."

"You underestimate me." Dick muttered smiling, "I know my enemies, all of them."

"Why didn't you know who I was?" Bruce asked narrowing his eyes. Dick blinked then rolled his eyes, "I don't think of you as an enemy, only a…challenge that I have to overcome."

Bruce chuckled annoyingly, "Anyway, Be nice, unless that's too much of a challenge for you."

Dick placed his hands behind his back and smiled innocently, "I`ll be on my best behavior… maybe."

The elevator doors slid open and Bruce pointed to the transport tube, much like the one in young justice. Robin walked over there and quickly put on his costume and started poking at the machine as he placed his mask firmly on his face. "What do I type in?"

"00000001." Batman said pulling his cowl over his head and stood in front of the tube, "Type in your code name after I`m gone." He said narrowing his eyes as he disappeared, Robin looked at the panel and then at the elevator and growled, "Just a challenge to overcome." He growled typing in Robin and then disappearing into the tube. He had to wait till the year was up then he would leave with Batman`s blood on his hands.

**A/N: so many awesome reviews! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

"_Even if we never talk again after today, please know I`m forever changed because of who you are and what you did for me." _

Robin took two steps forward feeling he had experienced more than four g-forces in a few seconds then it was gone as fast as it had come. He looked around and saw he was standing in an unnecessarily spacious room with three people standing and watching him curiously but two had a glare that would kill an ordinary person. He wasn't ordinary.

Batman gestured to Wonder Woman and Superman. "This, I`m sure your familiar with is Wonder woman and superman." Batman glared at him as if saying again, be nice. Whatever you say, Batman.

"Hi." He said bluntly, knew everything about these two, where they came from, powers, weaknesses, identities, it didn't matter though, they didn't fit in with any of his plans for taking out Zucco so he felt unthreatened an less likely to think they should die, still his hand twitch towards his Kryptonite bullets still lodged in one of his led pockets.

"We`ve heard much about you." Superman said, friendly but also stating they knew what he did for a living.

"Yes," Wonder Woman growled folding her arms over her chest. Robin pretended to look away shyly. He didn't know why he was here but he had a pretty good idea, Batman was trying to intimidate him. The minimal eye contact and tensed look on his covered face gave a clear sign Batman knew about the other night. With the **scum.**

"Robin, You came here not because of punishment but because we see something in you that could be great if you chose a certain path." Superman smiled slightly.

"You mean your path." Robin said he met the Alien`s eyes bravely, "What makes you so sure your path is the right one."

"I`m not saying you should follow my path but your own, but don't go by what others want you to do and go by what you know is right."

Robin nodded, Superman wasn't as stupid as he looked, and he knew clearly he was on a right path. What he knew was right.

"I would like to have a word with the boy." Wonder woman said glaring at Batman letting him know there was only one answer. She grabbed Robin`s arm and pulled him into a room close by and shut the door with a slam.

"I know you don't care." She growled. He blinked in fake surprise. She continued, "You don't care about us or those you hurt, do you? You are on a mission I can see it, and just like Batman you will sacrifice anything for the sake of a mission." He tensed, did she just compare him with Batman…Ouch!

"Your right, but you don't understand, I care. I care about the lives of innocent people, the rest are murderers and Locos who run free polluting the minds of the innocent. I`m just here to clean up the mess too small for the people like you to handle."

"What would you label yourself in the category between Murderer and innocent?" she growled, Robin looked away sighing. Fish swimming upstream! He hated that feeling, was it guilt? Anger? What! He shouldn't feel guilt for what he was doing, it was the right thing!

He felt Wonder woman`s hand on his shoulder and looked up, "What terrible wrong was done to you to make you turn out like this? Maybe you should look over your life and think about the things you do to yourself then what others do to you."

"I`ll do that." He muttered sarcastically, As Wonder woman opened the door he pulled the chip uploading the files from the Justice League hard drive out of the machine and placed into his belt. After that it was a smooth ride back to the cave.

Once back at the cave Robin arrowed his eyes at the dark knight expecting him to ask him about the other night, with the criminals or at least tell him to do something, but Bruce just veered to his computer and sat down.

"So?" Robin asked plainly. Holding his arms out, waiting for the man to say something, he was starting go crazy form the lack social interaction and the old butler`s sarcastic remarks.

"What." Batman growled finally his eyes still on the computer.

"Um, don't you want me to do some training?" He asked raising his eyes brow. Batman glared at him, "I want you to be as quiet as possible, Young justice just got back from Asia and I think they had a hard enough night without seeing you."

Robin blinked crossing his arms over him chest, the corners of his lips twitching, "Asia."

"Shut up." Batman snapped, "You should be sleeping, Alfred tells me you`ve been having a few restless nights."

Dick narrowed his eyes in hate at the man, was he calling him weak? Dick was about to head to the weight bench but couldn't ignore the way his arms felt like led and how his eyes blurred every time he blinked or the head ach he was getting from lack of sleep. Slowly he turned away and headed for the elevator. Sleep was a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two years after the death of the Grayson's…_

_Fire roared around him and Robin coughed as he pushed the noise and smoke from his senses. Sirens blared outside over the screaming of the flames as they licked at the crumbling building. "Robin!" _

_He spun around and relief washed over him as he was Tigress, "Were leaving, now!" _

_Robin frowned, "What about Cheshire?" _

"_She wasn't with SportsMaster?" Paula growled. _

_He shook his head, "That's why I came back inside!" Tigress turned and started to looked around as quickly as she could and Robin followed, he bent over choking out the smoke, as he finished he caught a glimpse of reflected light. Looked to his left, Paula`s voice drowning out. "Cheshire." He muttered moving small chunks of the wooden beam and bricks off of her. He put one of her arms around his neck and helped her up. Her weight slowed him down but he would manage. More rubble fell from the roof. _

"_Tigress!" he yelled, he ended up gagging on more smoke. She appeared in an instant. "GO!" _

_They stumbled along speed walking to the back exit, suddenly there was a terrifying groan above them. Tigress pushed him forward so he and Cheshire slid along the floor as the beam crashed on her. "Tigress!" he gagged. He got to his feet at saw half her body covered by the falling beam. _

"_No, Get my daughter out of here!" she cried blood dripping down the side of her face. _

_He hesitated slightly but bit his lip and grabbed Cheshire again and led her to the door, he pulled further and further until he reached to park knowing the police wouldn't find her here. He turned back running to the burning warehouse, he needed to help Tigress! The black smoke was visible through the trees as he burst threw them and into the ware house, The fire kept police from entering but the fire department was here and he needed to get Tigress out of here. Where was SportsMaster! Had he got what he came for and ditched? _

_Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his upper arm, "Robin, time to go." _

_He turned around looking up at SportsMaster, "But Tigress is trapped! We have to help her!" _

_The man`s eyes narrowed behind his mask, "It's her own fault she got caught, she is weak! Her failure helps us use this as an escape, Now let's go!" _

_Robin looked back in the flames and he felt a hole in his chest expand as he turned to his mentor and nodded his face hard as stone. Over and over he replayed SportMaster`s words in his head, failure, weak, her own fault, leave her…_

_He begged his mind to believe this was the greater good that she was getting capture so they could escape; slowly the whole in his chest started to close and cold replaced his veins. He gritted his teeth together pacing as SportsMaster picked up Cheshire and they headed back to the apartment where Artemis awaited._

_He glanced at Sports master. Did he not care? Should he? He veered his eyes ahead, and hid behind a dumpster as police passed by on the street racing for where they had just left._

_Finally his racing mind slowed to a steady halt as they came to the building, they climbed up the fire escape and into SportMaster's apartment. Once inside he saw Artemis put down her bow and look up at him. "Your back!" she looked relieved and he remembered the fierce conversation between her and her mother about going with them he was glad she wasn't there. When her father came in and laid Cheshire down on one of the cots on the side of the room he closed the window and Artemis narrowed her eyes at her father. _

"_Where`s mom." She snapped, she stood up, "What happened? What did you do?" SportsMaster was about to speak when Robin stepped in, "I left her." Artemis took a step back in surprise an shook her head in disbelief, "No, you-,"_

"_**I**__ left her," he repeated more harshly, the cold in his veins set in making him believe his own words, "we encountered some police inside, Cheshire was knocked out in the middle after one of the cops accidently shot one of the power tanks making it explode, your father took your sister and left, I was with you mom and a falling beam hit her." He narrowed his eyes his hands balling into fist as SportsMaster`s gaze burned him and Artemis`s gaze grew more waiting and angry, "the police were coming and we needed a distraction, your mother was that distraction, so I left her. So if you want to blame anyone blame me. I left her because she was __**weak,**__ she failed, but it doesn't mean we had to." _

_The room was in a tense silence after he told what had happened or so she thought. Artemis gritted her teeth and opened the bedroom door and ran out, SportsMaster didn't stop her. "Why`d you do that?" _

_Robin spun around, "Because, she doesn't need another reason to hate you! Besides it was the truth. I could have gone back, but I didn't, I listened to you! You would never have gone back for your wife but there was a chance I would and I threw it out. I listened to your cold rules." He dropped his head ashamed, ashamed of yelling at his mentor, about failing his mission, about leaving an ally behind. SportsMaster placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Your right, you could have gone back, but you didn't, you followed your instinct Robin, not my rules, deep down you know what you said to Artemis was true, but I want you to know you didn't fail, this whole experience made you stronger at heart." Robin looked up at SportsMaster as his mentor continued to speak, "You`ll know a lost cause when you see it, and you`ll know you make the rules for yourself, no one tells you what to do. No one." _

**A/N: were you wondering what happened to Artemis and robin, now you know SportsMaster was always one of my favorite villains, the sick and twisted are always awesome in the comics. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank you all for reading this story and you are all so great, awesome points to all! **

"_I hated school. Even to this day, when I see a school bus it's just depressing to me. The poor little kids."_

_-Dolly Parton_

If the one thing he could do right now was sleep the rest of his life away then he would do it in a heartbeat. He didn't know why he was awake right now but quickly started back into sleep, until…the warm covers were pulled off of him and he had to hold his hands in a fist just to stop from grabbing the knife under his pillow to attack the intruder.

"Rise and shine mister Grayson." Alfred smiled cheerfully. Dick looked around the dark room and out the window to see the night was still there, he looked at the clock rather slowly and blinked, "Alfred, it`s six in the morning the damn birds aren't even up yet."

He dragged the blanket back over his head. But Alfred pulled them back down, "Not so fast I think you forgot what day it was."

Dick blinked away the tired haze of sleep to try and figure it out the then his eyes widened and he slammed his head on the pillow, "NO!" he yelled his voice muffled.

"That's right, time for school." Alfred said, Dick was sure the old man was smiling. "Oh and no need to hurry to the fridge, I already made your breakfast." The door clicked shut as the old man left and Dick lifted his head and looked around, there was only one good thing about today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Dick!" Barbra yelled happily wrapping her arms around his tired limbs. "I`ve haven't seen you in mouths!" she said socking him in the arm.

He scratched the back of his head looking away, "Sorry Barbra, I just had a lot on my plate."

She nodded her eyes shining, "Same here, I got a part time job and met a lot of amazing people."

"Whats the job?" he asked. She shrugged, "Um…Just a Wal-Mart greeter you know, lot of people." She said looking around the halls. Everywhere students hugged and laughed with each other, Dick was sure he even saw someone go in a broom closet, but he didn't care, he missed Barbra, she was a good friend and he was sad and angry at himself he hadn't visited her.

"So how`s Ace." She finally said. Dick blinked, Ace, his loyal buddy, who he had left, at home, not even visiting **him**! Dick cursed himself mentally was Talia even feeding him?!

"He`s great, very big." He lied smiling, remembering the large oaf.

"I`m glad I got him for you," Barbra moved closer to him her eyes serious, "Have those one people been back?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused, and then he remembered the lies about his odd injuries during his training with Talia and cringed another lie, what was new. "Oh, no, they're gone, police and everything." He muttered.

"Good." Barbra smiled but Dick thought he saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes, what was she going to do? Beat the imaginary criminals up? He wasn't even sure she could fight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The rest of the day was smooth sailing and tiring, lunch was a horde of activity some kids were outside eating there despite the cold Gotham weather. He kept his head low and out of sight and once in a while he would look up, He saw Kat Grant and…Artemis god she was still here? He sighed. He prayed his slicked back hair and puppy dog act was enough to keep her at a safe distance, she wasn't in any of his classes so far so that was something.

Dick left the cafeteria early to avoid "Traffic". When he was younger he had this thought he had shared with Talia that the hall ways of the school were like traffic, all different types of cars (people) going to different destinations (classes) and they stopped, swerved and dodged each other, Traffic.

Entering the next room he looked at the board, the teacher, then took his seat all the way in the back. He chose this seat for two reasons, one the teacher couldn't see if he was sleep, because Language class was the most boring class ever, and two because he didn't want some of the Gotham shitheads, soon to be high school drop outs to stick stupid stuff on his back like, Smartass, or Kick me, I`m not a smart as I look. He shouldn't take offense of that though when they made a mistake that cost someone their life he would take there`s it made him feel better and the burning anger smothered into a small glow.

He sat and thought as the other students made their way in the class in their groups. He blinked back his boredness as the class started and placed his head on his hand blinking tiredly as the teacher went on and on.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until one the bell rang and his hand suddenly left his face making him hit his head on the desk rather painfully.

Amused laughs came from the ornery kids as they quickly got up and left the room ignoring dick`s furious glares. He was going to be the next leader of the league of shadows! Did he really need this torture? To be around idiots who had smaller brains than a rat!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wanted to walk and that's what he had usually done, except now he was living with a butler and an annoyingly cold mentor. Still when the car rolled up he was surprised and a bit reluctant to get in the old car, but he did.

"I know black is Bruce`s favorite color but does he have to make it look like I`m riding to a funeral?" Dick asked throwing his back pack to the floor carelessly. The old butler smiled at him, but had no comment as they drove home. He heart tour as they passed the large building surrounded by large concrete walls. His home. He bit his lip at the stop light and opened the door and got out, Alfred said something but he didn't catch it, "I`ll be back later." He reassured. "I`m sure Bruce won't care."

Dick knew he would, but the real thing was **he **didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

He walked into the building and the second he did he was met by Ace who jumped up at him trying to lick his face as he pet the massive creature, he **looked** fully fed and healthy. The overly large German shepherd started to settle down but never left his side as he walked through the building taking in the sights smells and feel of it all. Home.

He smiled sadly at Ace who seemed awfully happy and excited, "Talia`s not here is she?" He asked. The only answer he got was Ace blinking his soft brown eyes. Ace groaned happily his tail swaying as if to say 'let`s play'. Dick saw one of Ace`s toys and threw it for the big dog smiling as Ace took off after it.

"Dick?"

He turned around and blinked as he saw Talia standing at the end of the hallway. She looked surprised. He walked up to her and smiled. She did the same wrapping her arms around him, "I`ve missed you son."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder, "I missed you too." He smiled enjoying the moment he was like any other kid with their mother.


	25. Chapter 25

"When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home"

-Tecumseh

Dick spent only a few hours with Talia but they were fun. With her he knew his mission, she didn't try manipulating him and throwing her thoughts at him like everyone else was, Batman, Young justice, Superman and Wonder woman even the butler. Who else? Sadly it was time to leave; Talia encouraged him to continue on with his training. Telling him it was only a few more months. Could he take that?

He headed back to the manor and went straight to his room changing into his uniform and heading down to the cave. Once there he noticed how quite it was. He narrowed his eyes, listening, something he learned from Talia. No one home? The cave was all dark except the eerie light coming from the computer.

He walked casually over to the computer and saw it was on. Thoughts raced in his mind. He could do it. He pulled out the small chip from the JLA headquarters and blinked; this would link the computer and the large JLA tower and spark the systems like ice on a hot plate. It would be easy, plant the bug and bring their operation down. The Watch tower would fall and batman would be gone. With just one little virus. He shook his head and placed it back in his utility belt and started to search on the computer about Young justice, he blinked threw each one, he knew about Aqualad and his father, he was sorry for Artemis and annoyed at Wally, the speedster had such a good life, spoiled prick. Megan said she traveled with Martian Manhunter, Superboy was…a Clone? Wow something he didn't know…amazing.

He finally reached Zatanna`s profile and saw what happened with her father. He wished he hadn't snooped, he always thought it was odd about the sudden reappearance of Dr. Fate. Dick looked up as he heard the sudden rush of the Bat mobile in the tunnel and exited out of the program and hoped over to train with his swords.

He didn't need to turn around to realize Batman and Batgirl were here. Batgirl headed straight for him and placed her hands on her hips, "Still here?"

"Sadly so." He spat at her angrily, he didn't have time to talk to a pathetic side kick that followed Batman around the city like a lost puppy.

"Why do you even try with him?" The red head asked glaring at batman, Bruce looked at her then him a slight smirk on his face, "He`s just a challenge." Dick blinked behind his mask, was Batman using the same thing Dick had said about why he wasn't an enemy?

"Whatever that means." Batgirl sighed. She sat on the bench watching Dick practice. He glared at her every now and then as he stabbed at the dummies and huffed sitting down and looking at Batman, "Is there anything else you can teach me that I haven't learned?" he asked annoyed.

"Not until you lose your anger and your attitude." Batman said looking over his shoulder at him as Dick slouched in defeat. Batgirl raised her eye brow at him but kept quiet as he continued with his balance practice. "I could fight him." She stated after a few moments.

"No." "Okay!" Robin and Batman said at the same time. Robin growled at the Dark knight, "If you won't teach me then why am I here?"

Batman stood up and narrowed his eyes, "You're not fighting with your anger, until then you will never succeed."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest smirking "I accomplished a lot of missions in my day, better than you did on yours."

"Killing people doesn't qualify as succeeding, why can't you learn that?" Batman asked coldly.

"Everybody dies." Robin snapped. Forcing a slight smile on his face just to make the Dark knight`s blood boil.

"But you haven't any right to decide when that is." Batman said stepping closer to Robin. Dick stepped back smiling, "It is when they do the exact thing." he said boldly.

"Meaning your no better." Batman muttered, they glared at each other of a long moment before Batman reverted his eyes to Batgirl who stood back letting them hassle it out on their own.

"Time to go on patrol."

Robin watched them leave and then pressed his back to the wall sliding to the floor as he ran his hands threw his hair. Sleep wasn't going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin love Halloween! Not because he likes the dressing up, he did that everyday anyways. Not because of the candy, but it was a real mood brightener, but it was because that the supervillians stayed deep in their holes for the entire night. Why, he had no idea, maybe they didn't like blending in with the crowd, being different was kind of their thing.

He smiled on the roof top as he saw a handful of tiny children knock on a door and in unison yelled 'Trick or treat!' He had been sitting here for two hours, for once the wind didn't bite at his skin with frost and he wasn't getting hurt or hurting anyone he was just enjoying the night. He was still pissed at the Bat for everything. I had been four days and not one word had been uttered between the two of them, Alfred and Batgirl were the only one speaking with them. They tried to get them to talk to one another and he had woken up one night and heard the butler and Bruce speaking.

"How do you hope to gain his trust if you insist on giving him the silent treatment?" Alfred asked.

"He needs to learn that killing and anger aren't the answers Alfred, he thinks I don't know how he feels about what happened to his parents, I know all too well, but he won't let me help and I don't know how to get through to him." Bruce sighed. The way Bruce sounded so defeated almost made Dick feel sorry for his anger towards the man, almost.

"If he needs you master Bruce I know you will be at his side but for now, all you can do is hope he doesn't burn down your cave." Alfred frowned.

They never would understand, no one would! Why could he not make anyone understand that he had to do what he did so others could live? He was doing the right thing. Everyone thought he was doing wrong, even Ra`s al Ghul! His 'grandfather' told him he didn't see the point in injuring Zucco, he told Dick the power was in the choice and the one to let go was the strongest of all. What did he know?

He`s been alive for 700 years more than you I`d think. His thoughts gained another voice every now and the when he was alone for long periods of time just thinking. The small voice made him feel terrible, why he didn't understand.

He shook his head clear and dug into a different topic, Batgirl. His annoyance of her presence was dwindling slowly, she trained with him against the Bats wishes and helped him threw the times when he was depressed for even agreeing with Talia to trick the bat into training him. He would never tell her that thought but now he though as her as a friend more than an unwanted annoyance.

Dick kept trying to visit Talia but she wasn't there or his duties kept him from leaving the area. The same went for Zatanna, he missed her and couldn't wait to see her again, he heard from Batman they were keeping busy, despite Kid Flashes injury, Batman would add with a glare. He didn't care the little prick disserved it!

The more pain the teen got the more he would learn not to ever try to take my stuff. He didn't feel the same about Aqualad, the fearless leader was annoying but Robin didn't think hurting him was the answer, Aqualad was someone he could see getting along with, if things were different.

He thought of the beach party and how he had felt so laid back speaking to the young justice team like nothing had ever happened between them. Even Artemis. He had to admit though, joking with Wally and specking with Conner, hugging Zee, and thinking how calm they were at in a laid back manor, but when he was his real way, they were stiff and their eyes were like chips of ice, even if Zee was faking the hate it still hurt to think that she could really hate him one day. That he could lose her.

Robin blinked and sighed thoughts like that is what made him think despite what he was raised into, was he really doing the right thing, or was that what people wanted them to believe? He smirked, no, he was kidding himself, if it was true why, or how could they even try to use him? He flashed back to Talia and her obsessed talk of the light and how he had to be ready for their judgment. Saying he would have a special spot in their ranks if he kept on his path.

Weapon.

Talia said he was going to be the greatest weapon, who's? For what? He slowly grew more curious and realized, he needed to get this off his chest, and he needed to talk with Talia, what was the Light?


	26. Chapter 26

"_For me, singing sad songs often has a way of healing a situation. It gets the hurt out in the open into the light, out of the darkness."_

_Reba McEntire_

Robin opened Talia`s door to her room and was glad to see her at the extremely large desk writing. She looked up and smiled softly, "What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"I have to ask you something." He said softly walking over to the desk, what would he say to her?

"Anything son." She smiled placing her pen down and leaning back in her chair her eyes on him, ready to hear what he had to say.

"I need to know what the Light is." He said quickly wanting it to just be down and over with. Her expression seemed to change in the light but she only tilted her head.

"Why so curious now?"

Was he really going to say he thought that she was using him, the Light , whatever it was, was going to use him, that he was having doubts, probably because of her father but that wasn't the point. He wanted these feelings gone and he wanted to get back on his mission and ever since he had started staying at the mansion he had mix feeling, feelings that wouldn't let him sleep.

"I was just thinking- um- I-." he dropped his head and Talia got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dick? What's wrong?"

He looked up and felt his heart tear, he hated that! Seeing her worried, it hurt him. He didn't like doing this to her. "Dick!" she snapped after a few moments willing him to speak to her.

"I`m so confused!" he yelled placing his head in his hands and digging his gloves into his hair. "About everything! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I`m not focusing!" he looked up at her and saw more worry plastering her face. "Talia, I - I`m always angry. I can't help it, but I don't want to be, I don't know what's happening. I don't know how I feel and – and-," he blinked and frowned, "Talia, I don't know if what I`m doing is right anymore. I`m physically damaging myself to get better than I already am and people keep talking telling me things that just bring out something that I can't handle! What's happening to me? Am I doing the right thing?" he asked looking at her for guidance. Talia looked like she had just been slapped across the face, he was a little surprised himself, where did all this come from, was this really what he kept inside? Her eyes were wide, he was sure what she thought would come out of his mouth she could handle but now she looked like she didn't know how to comfort the distressed teen.

"Dick, you wanted to avenger your parents, I know, but if you feel you can't, you must stop, I won't make you do anything but I ask you are you ready to give up the work we did?"

"But, I feel so..." he blinked and realized what he was really feeling, he had be denying it the whole time but he was feeling, "Guilty."

"You have no reason to feel guilty." Talia soothed.

"I want to stop Zucco, and others from hurting people, but, I don't know if killing them is right anymore." He said sadly, his whole childhood training, beliefs seemed to be crashing on him like a wave. Talia nodded, "Dick, I won't make you do anything you don't want to but you realize that if your feeling guilty about killing someone you have no connection to, how can you kill Zucco, isn't that what you`ve been training for your whole life taking out the man who murdered you parents?"

"Yes, but how am I supposed to know if what I`m doing is right or wrong?" Dick asked.

"You can do it, I believe in you, you have always been so strong and I know you will succeed at your plan, those people are trying to push you from you path so they can keep their scum alive." Talia said meeting his eyes.

"What if they are right to push me off my path? What if I`m turning into the thing I`ve hunted down all my life?"

"They are wrong, do as you always have and leave their words behind or leave years of training, pain and hardships go to waste." Smiled sadly at him and Dick back away from her, grabbing his head trying to will away the thoughts that drove him over the edge.

Batman`s defeat as he talked about him to Alfred, the conversation he had with Wonder woman, Superman`s hopeful stare, Zee`s love, Aqualad`s offering friendship, Artemis`s anger towards him, Kid flash's Hate, Talia`s training and guidance, all of his mentors skills and advice. It was raining, no hailing down on him and he couldn't take it! He raced out the door and heard Talia yell his name but he didn't stop as he jumped onto the roof and on moving cars just to make it to the top of the buildings and continue to run.

He didn't know where he was going but all he wanted was to be alone, he didn't want anyone near him! More talking would just drive him over insane! He hated this! Why was it so hard now? All of these things were out and raw and every word that was thrown at him stung and left scars deeper than the ones on his skin.

H didn't realized the buildings were getting smaller, or that trees were starting to stand out more, he only continued to run even though his legs burned for him to stop. Only once he started to slide on mud and tumbled onto the ground and into a small creak did he manage to pull himself up and sit on the gravel. His lungs screamed for air as his chest rose and fell sharply in reply. He calmed down enough to look around and realized where he was, he was on the line of forest that separated Gotham from Metropolis. He knew where he needed to go now, who he needed to see; only that person could tell him what to do.

**A/N: who do you think Robin will go see? **


	27. Chapter 27

"_It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew."_

_Henry Rollins_

Robin had quickly jumped threw he unknown houses widow and took a pair of jean and a t-shirt and a backpack to put his suit in. Afterwards he made his way to the long building only a few blocks away, this was it. He hadn't seen this man in over five years and now he was visiting him. It was odd, he never thought of the man as he grew up or even tried to visit, it made him ashamed of himself but he continued on to walked through the main doors.

He contorted his face, the building smelt of old people and clean wipes. Dick made his way to the front oval desk and put his arms up on the counter, a small fragile woman sat there looking at her computer, she smiled sweetly at him, "What can I do for you honey."

_You can spot calling me honey. _He wanted to snap but he held his tough, "I`m here to see Richard Grayson." He cleared his throat, saying his own name gave him a slight bit of confidence but it wasn't just his name. The woman opened her mouth. "Oh, alright, he`ll be just down the hall to your right, room 110."

Dick smiled politely and paced slowly to the room. He noticed how his shoes echoed with each step on the tile floor. He found it and hesitated on the door knob but he swallowed his cowardliness and opened the door. The room was small, it held a bed in the middle of the room, and a T.V. sat in the upper corner of the room along with a book shelf with dusty untouched books. What caught his eye was the man hunched over in the wheel chair facing the window with a slight hunch in his back. He closed the door and walked over to the man and frowned sadly.

"Rich?" he asked. Rich Grayson, his uncle, who his parents named him after. His whole family had been acrobats and the same fate came of most of them, not exactly like his parents but they all fell. Rich was the only to survive but with heavy brain damage and with problems to his limbs and spine.

Dick sighed as he saw no recognition in his uncle's dull eyes as he continued to stare out the window not even meeting his gaze. Dick bit his lip not knowing if he should talk but he did.

"Rich, I-I`m lost. I don't know what's right anymore. My life is so messed up." He said smiling shyly at the last part, he looked up but his uncle still hadn't moved.

"I came here for help, I feel guilty and I don't understand what`s happening, there`s a fork in the road and I have to choose something." Dick sat on the tile floor felling is legs go weak as his uncle continued to stare off into space.

"Please. I need you, I need someone." Dick held his head in his hands feeling warm tears slip through his fingers, he tried to hold them back but they continued slowly. He ran his hands threw his black hair. He shouldn't be crying! He should be doing something! He looked up his anger was forced and dull, "My parents died because of some monster! I should avenge them, but I`m having doubts, help me." At this point he didn't know who he was talking to, his uncle or his parents.

He kneeled down the tears started to flow freely and he didn't try to stop them, once they were done he stood up and took in a deep breath, his head was cleared and his thoughts were back, but he was still uncertain about what he was to do about Zucco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick opened the manor door; he looked inside and saw no one was in the halls he walked in. He dropped the backpack on the floor near the door and started to walk around the manor not knowing what to do now, he came here to trick Batman into making him the best, but now, he was thinking he couldn't do what he had planned half his life. Would he have to wait months just to know where his life was headed? He was either going to kill Zucco or let the man go and move on. How could he?

"Ah mister Grayson," Dick turned around to see Alfred holding the soaked backpack in one hand. "Nice to see you have returned home from your expeditions."

"Yeah." He said looking away thinking over the 34 hours he had to himself in one hour he had talked to Talia, the next three he had taken the time to haul ass out of Gotham and he spent an hour with his uncle, even though the man said nothing it was ok he needed a silent hand. The rest of those hours he just walked, he didn't know where but he just walked and dug in his thoughts about what he was supposed to do.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him but Dick didn't notice. Alfred saw the teen was distressed, sad, and defeated, what had happened to the poor teen? Alfred moved closer to Dick, "Mister Grayson would you like something to eat?"

Dick looked back up to the butler, "Yeah."

Alfred smiled, "Good, you can have my homemade chicken noddle soup. No more of those handfuls of grapes you don't eat, you should have a whole meal. You have been getting rather skinny."

Dick smiled absently, "You sound like my mom." Alfred smiled, "Well, if I do then we are both right."

Dick nodded completely absent to the fact he had just referred to Talia as his mom. It was one of his more unresolved thoughts and right now he wanted nothing to do with his thoughts. They drove him crazy.

Once in the kitchen he sat at the counter watching Alfred prepare the soup. How could the old man stand it here? It was hell! His thoughts may have changed but his feelings were all but the same, he still hated Bruce, young justice and the League, he also was more than ready to burn this house to the ground. Had he really changed, was he really trying to back out of killing Zucco or was just telling himself these things?

_You're a wimp! Grow up, this is what you`ve been training for! Who cares about him? He`s scum! _Dick fully agreed with this thought but was he willing to sacrifice his own freedom so a murderer couldn't have his?

"Dick, get dressed." Bruce said walking into the room into the room with his suit on. Dick raised his eyebrow at the masked man, "You know most people say please…or good morning" He said annoyed.

"You said that you came here to learn and to get another chance, so far you`ve shown me you don't deserve either Dick, your never here when it`s important and your attitude has reached a level where it has become unbearable. _So get dressed and listen for once_." Batman said his cold eyes narrowing in annoyance. Dick growl hitched in his breath and he held up the back-pack containing his soaked suit.

"It`s wet and needs to be dried. It`s not like I have a spare." He smiled triumphantly. Batman wouldn't make him go anywhere, especially in his nice car or plane in a wet suit, he also knew Alfred wouldn't approve.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "_Get dressed_ and meet me in the cave in five." With that the dark knight left the kitchen and headed into the library. Dick sneered hatefully. "The soup will have to wait Alfred." He sighed.

The butler nodded, "I suppose," Alfred glanced at the bag which was no making a small puddle of water on the tile floor. "What you do at night I`ll never know."

Dick smiled amused with the butler`s comment, sometimes he felt the same way.


	28. Chapter 28

"_A person is born with feelings of envy and hate. If he gives way to them, they will lead him to violence and crime, and any sense of loyalty and good faith will be abandoned."_

_-Xun Zi_

Robin felt completely uncomfortable, one because of the soaking suit that froze him from the inside out every time he felt a breeze, but because he didn't know where the hell they were going. They had gotten in the plane and left, no explanations nothing.

Robin looked over the leather seat at the Bat. "…Are we there yet?"

"No." he said blankly. Robin bit the inside of his check painfully to hold back what he really wanted to say to him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He stated again. Robin narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Are you scared that if you tell me then I'll protest and jump out of the plane?"

"That's only half." He growled.

"You feel guilty for making me sit here in a wet suit in the cold?" he joked, amused. The Bat however wasn't. "It`s your fault you did that to your suit, if you stayed in training like you were supposed to then it wouldn't of happened, but you apparently have an over powering need to disobey every order I give you."

Robin chuckled coldly, "I`m not Batgirl, I won't bow down at every order you throw out, you aren't my boss your my mentor, besides," he smiled raising his eye brow, "you haven't taught me anything worth learning."

"Well maybe this experience will." Batman said, Robin swore he saw the man smirk but couldn't be sure.

Robin looked out the window and then back at the dark knight, "No." he spat, the thought of actually jumping out the plane crossed his mind again.

"Yes." The dark knight said the corners of his mouth actually twitching in small curves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aqualad sat by the counter as Batman and Robin walked in; he was almost pushed back by the tension that entered to the room once they were fully inside, especially from Red arrow, which had been ordered here by Batman himself. Aqualad had told Batman when they met the other night that he thought this was a bad idea but the Dark knight seem persistent to train the kid. There was something he wasn't telling us.

Batman told him to tell the team to be ready by noon but not tell them who they would be helping train. They would all leave in that case. Wally, the usual, fun loving, jokester was stiff and hostile, and held his cast in his hand like he was remembering what Robin did.

"I don't think you need any introducing so I`ll get to the point." Batman said bluntly glaring at the teen who stared at the carpet looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. He didn't blame him. Everyone in the room had something against him.

Aqualad realized he had missed half of what Batman said but saw him nod to Conner who walked over to the training grounds. Robin was about to follow when Batman held out his hand. Robin looked up, a glare on his face. "You want a high five?" he spat sarcastically. Batman shook his head, "Your belt, you won't need it."

Robin smiled, "Of course I won't because no one here has anything against me." He said sarcastically taking his gold belt off of his waist and handing it to him, "I feel naked." He snapped, "And not in a fun way."

Wally snickered as Robin walked and stood a few feet away from Superboy. They started to spar and Aqualad frowned as he saw Robin was only dodging most of Conner`s attacks and not even trying to fight back.

Robin jumped back as Conner threw a heavy jab his way and Robin narrowed his eyes and elbowed Conner in the jaw before he leapt back again. He looked calm and collected and Batman looked interested while Conner just looked annoyed.

This went on for another few minutes before Conner managed to get close enough and trip Robin making him fall on his back. Aqualad saw everyone had a different reaction. Red Arrow look angry, probably in his own thoughts, he was like Wally but more stable. Aqualad could still see the layer of bandages on Roy`s side threw his suit.

Megan and Zatanna looked stunned, while Artemis was chewing on the inside of her cheek. Robin clenched his teeth and still on the floor he kicked out with both legs locked together hitting Conner in the chest hard so Superboy fell on his back. Tie.

They got up and Robin looked around as Batman nodded to Superboy to leave the training grounds and he went to stand by Megan. It took Aqualad a moment to realize Batman wanted to see who would want to spar with Robin. Aqualad started to the platform and Robin met his stare.

Once close enough Aqualad smiled putting up his arms in a fighting stance, "It`s good to see you again Robin."

Robin chuckled putting his hands up also, "Sorry, the feelings not mutual." Unlike with his last match with Superboy, Robin started first. He was unprepared for the sharp kick to the side but it held little pain and was muffled, Robin jumped back and held a smirk on his face witch told him everything he needed to know, this was practice, the rivalries were gone…for now.

Aqualad took two steps forward and summer saluted towards Robin making the younger boy take a few steps back. The object of this training was to knock the opponent down on his back. Robin balanced on one leg as he kicked out at Aqualad with the other. Aqualad moved to the side and growled as robin spun behind him and pushed him. Aqualad fell on his hands but managed to flip back onto his feet easily.

Punching out at Robin, who was in front of him. Robin ducked and tackled him making Aqualad stagger but not fall. Before He knew it Robin had swiped his leg under his feet making him hit the ground hard.

Aqualad was dazed for a few moments before he blinked and saw Robin standing over him. He could almost hear the glares from his team daring the boy to do something. Robin only held out his hand. Aqualad took it great fully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was back! Never thought he would be so happy to be back at the manor but he was! He was exhausted and hungry. He pulled his mask off shoving it onto his belt. He could wait for food, right now, his bed called him.

"Dick."

Dick stopped his hands at his sides balled into fist and he clenched his teeth almost tasting blood. What the hell did he want now? Was he going to tell him he did something wrong, or that he would never live up to his expectations or that he was too cruel?

He turned around holding back his resentment, "What."

Bruce pulled his cowl off, "Good job." He said and turned into the library. That was it? Dick stood there for a moment before the corners of his mouth curved slightly and he headed to his room. There was no hiding the fact that he had just seen what looked like the smallest amount of pride in **Batman`s** eyes…Weird.


	29. Chapter 29

"_You know you love someone when you cannot put into words how they make you feel."_

**A/N: I know you've been waiting for something like this for a while. **

Zatanna straightened out her school uniform, looking around the alley as she did so. Had anyone seen her appear out of thin air? Using her magic to teleport her a few blocks away from her school was way better than riding the bus to school any day.

She started towards her school, it was getting closer and closer to winter and every morning was darker. She passed through the forest that was a faster way to school than her normal route, plus there was an unattended motor-cycle, a nice one she might add, parked by the curb. It would attract thugs like moths to a light. Whoever left it was going to be very disappointed.

As she walked she became increasingly aware of the sounds the leaves made under her shoes made and the way her frosty breath added to the eerie forest. She wasn't scared. She just thought something wasn't right. It was so quiet.

Suddenly something shot out of the tree above her and wrapped around her waist pulling her up. Strong arms replaced the rope around her waist and she pushed her head back smacking whoever in the face. "AGH! Zee! Shit Zee, it`s me!" Said a familiar voice behind her.

Zatanna stopped struggling and turned around on the branch supporting them and saw Robin holding his nose to stop the blood from flowing. "Geez, remind me never to surprise you again." He chuckled letting go of his nose.

She didn't pay attention to his comment and quickly crashed her lips onto his. It didn't take long for him to give in and wrap his arms around her waist. It felt so right, being in his arms. As quickly as it had started the kiss ended leaving a smug look on Robin`s face. "Miss me?"

She smiled, "Of course I did! I haven't seen you in a month, then you show up at Mnt. Justice and Batman says you're his sidekick. I see you`ve had a lot on your plate."

"Same for you," he chuckled, "I hear you went to Asia, did you bring me back a souvenir?"

"No, you were right though, they were mixing Venom with a cobra drug and tested it on the local animals and it had an unusual affect." She stated hopping out of the tree as the branch they were on growled. He jumped down next to her. "Which is why I saw a giant dog glaring at me the whole time yesterday." He smirked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her the way she came.

"Wait, I have school." She smirked. He pulled her closer so she leaned on his chest.

"I haven't seen you in a mount and you're ditching me for some snobby kids and teachers? Ouch." He chuckled. Zatanna rolled her eyes, "I guess I could go, but we can't make this a regular thing sadly."

He kissed her lightly barley touching her lips, he was teasing her and he knew it. Her cheeks burned as he smiled at her. He looked at his costume then at her school uniform, "Please?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Egnahc otni raluger sehtolc!" She spoke, instantly she was in her favorite jeans a white sweater and black coat, Dick had on his own jeans with a green hoodie and shades. He smiled at her, "Ok, let's go." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of the forest and towards the road. Zatanna wasn't surprised to see the motor-cycle was Dick`s, her boyfriend was mysterious, she liked that about him.

Dick handed her a red helmet that matched the sleek exterior of the bike. She got on the back of the bike wrapping her arms tightly around Dick who laughed lightly. The bike started with a purr and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They enjoyed most of the day heading to museums and laughing at the odd painting at and sculptures, walking through the nearest city taking in the sights and sounds, she patted Dick on the back as he threw up his organs in a nearby trash can, she laughed to herself, "I told him I saw mice in that hotdog stand." Of course he didn't listen.

Finally they reached a small amusement park it was crowded and loud but they dug into the games and rides for a few hours. They now were walking back from the water guns with their hands intertwined. They headed out of the amusement park and to a nearby ally, Dick leaned against the wall, "Are you sure you don't need help getting home?" he asked wishing the day didn't have to end. Zatanna kissed him quickly and then pulled away, "I`m sure I can handle it, the team will be curious to know where I've been if I stay any longer."

Dick stepped closer to her a smug grin on his face, "You could tell them you spent the afternoon with 'Tom'." He chuckled. She laughed but shook her head, "I have duties Dick, but I`ll see you in three days." She smiled.

"Three day?" he asked. She nodded, "Me and the team are having difficulties with something." She said looking away. Dick raised an eyes brow; she was obviously trying to keep most of her team's secrets. He understood what she felt; she wanted to remain loyal to her team. There was nothing wrong with it.

"Ok." He said acting like he wasn't curious as to what she was talking about. She smiled. "Egnahc kcab ot ruo lanigiro sehtolc." She was back in her school uniform and he was back in his Robin costume. He smiled at his costume, "Thanks. I was actually going to stick around and see what I could do around here."

He saw her tense and knew she was thinking he was going to take out a few criminals, for good. He was uncertain about it, it brought him back to his fork in the road thought and he didn't want to choose a path till he had to. Did that make him a coward?

"Bye Zee." He smiled sadly.

"Bye." She said, "Annataz ot .Tnm Ecitsuj."

Then she was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

"_Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."_

_Lance Armstrong_

Robin twirled around in the wheelie chair that was to the bat computer. He was bored and hyper and excited. Batman wasn't in the cave and he was free to do as he pleased! He hopped out of the spinning chair bouncing on his hands and pushing off to land on his feet only two feet away for the butler.

"You seem to be in rather high spirits today mister Grayson." Alfred stated walking over to the 'Bat-chair' putting it back into place.

"Of course," he smiled rocketing off the railing and landing on a large fake dinosaur's head. He sat down, "I have no one to tell me what to do it`s amazing." He raised an eye brow at the man, "Where is the bat anyway?"

"He has some league duties he has to attend to, he will be back shortly." Alfred said cleaning off the computer`s key boards.

"Robin!"

He looked to the cave entrance to see Batgirl riding in on a motor-cycle. She stopped, pulling her light velvet helmet off, "Where`s the big man."

Robin flipped over to her and smiled brightly, "Not here."

She blinked placing her hands on her hips, "Well, you want to go with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"I`m going on an early patrol. You don't have to come if you don't want to." She said looking around uncertainty, "Unless you're a hostage, and you can't leave."

He placed a hand on his chest making a fake hurt expression, "'Please, me? I`ll go."

Batgirl smiled, "Good, let's go." Robin grabbed his own motor bike and they rode off through the tunnel and out the water fall that covered the cave entrance. Robin glanced at Batgirl and drove ahead cutting her off and smiling back at her with a smug expression. She flipped his off teasing of course and accelerated to his side.

She pressed the side of her helmet and began to talk in the coms he had no clue were there. "Witch part of Gotham?"

He bit his lip, "Lower east side near the docks, there's been a lot of activity there in the last few months."

"You`ve done your homework." She laughed.

"Yeah, I have to too know what I'm up against." He said glancing at her then back to the road. He placed the bike on auto drive as he messed with his glove computer, pulling up a small screen showing various lines and numbers. He pulled a chip from his glove and inserted it into the bike, "I put in some various locations where police have been called to the most. We should visit the areas around it. They haven't been patrolled at all."

He smiled at her, "Most of the police force are dirty cops so you can bet they won't do anything to the people paying them."

Batgirl cleared her throat, "Not all the cops are dirty."

"No, not all, but most." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Robin kicked out struggling as sweat rolled down the side of his face, two men held his arms and Robin pulled them over his head hearing their sculls crack on the pavement. He ducked the flying bullets from the S.W.A. T team as they shot blindly.

He threw a smoke pellet their way covering their vision. Robin turned to Batgirl. She was in the middle of taking out four of Two-Face`s men. He dived over to her and snapped one man's neck, the sound sent familiar warmth threw his skin, or was that just the blood? Batgirl quickly smashed the men`s heads together and kicked the other in the head with her yellow boot.

"You didn't have to do that." She snapped, he smiled a new alive feeling running threw his veins. "We have to focus on two-face!" He yelled over the bullets. He and Batgirl raced for the street were Two-face was blocked by a mass of crashed cars. He held the District attorney in one arm holding a gun to the man`s head and he backed to up to and armored car.

Robin and Batgirl jumped over the cars, fighting to get closer, He heard Batgirl gasp and turned around to see her fighting five men at once, he ran back to her but she pointed to the armored van, "Robin!"

He turned to see Two-face shoving the man into the armored van. Dick clenched his teeth and jumped up to one of the cars and with as much force as he could and pushed off, and extended his arms crashing into the back of the van and suddenly the door slammed shut and he heard the engine start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Batgirl growled as the needle penetrated her skin again as Alfred started to sew the wound on her side. Blood covered half of her suit most of it was other peoples more than hers but blood still slowly oozed from the wounds in her shoulder, sides and upper legs and a large black bruise on her back.

"I called Batman away from his meeting and he`s on his way." Alfred said finishing closing the wound.

Just as he said that Batman entered the cave threw the elevator and walked over to them, "What happened." Barbra could tell he was holding back his anger.

"We met up with some of Two-face`s men when they were taking the District Attorney hostage, I was caught up in fighting when Robin jumped in the back of the van, and…" she said looking away.

"And what," Batman looked around the cave with a few swift glances before she answered, "They took him; Two-Face just drove off." She said Batman paused then head to the Bat-mobile quickly, She pused herself off the table winching at the wounds on her side, Batman turned around, "Stay here, you need to rest, I`ll get Robin."

Seeing Batman leave, she had to admit, she never felt so useless to help, so afraid for a friend. Would Robin be okay?

**A/N: I`ll post again today but it`ll probably be late, and precaution the next chapter has more violence than usual. **


	31. Chapter 31

"_Death…is only the beginning." _

**A/N: prepare yourself!**

Robin was pushed onto the floor, and remembered vaguely of what had happened as the car had stopped and Two-face had got a lucky shot on him knocking him out. He woke up with his hands and legs tied. He was in the middle of untying his hands with his teeth when they pulled him out. The District attorney was hanging by his feet only a few feet away.

Two-face grabbed his hair and smashed Robin`s face in the wood floors and he instantly tasted blood. Dick spit out at him but missed the man`s burnt face. Two-face growled pulling out a gun, "You`re arrival wasn't planed," He spat sourly, "But it won't stop me." Two-face flipped his coin and with a crocked smile he pulled the chamber and pointed it at the attorney.

Quickly Robin grabbed and threw one of his ninja stars and cut the rope as Two-face pulled the trigger making him miss. "HA!" Robin yelled. Two- face absently kicked him in the face. As he pulled out a small black box and pressed a red button and Robin watched as a door opened beneath the man and the Attorney fell in the water. Dick desperately got to his bonded feet and dived in after the man.

The district attorney was freaking out struggling for breath, Robin tried to grab hold of him but he wouldn't stop shaking! When the man finally went limp Dick grabbed him but was unable to swim to surface having his legs still bonded. Someone grabbed his cape and pulled him out of the water, Dick coughed violently as Two-face leaned in and thrusted the silver coins burnt side in his face, "You're out of luck!"

Two-face stood up and started to kick Dick in his ribs, Dick struggled to breathe even rolling away from Two-face in an effort to get a gasp of air. This didn't help as Two-face laughed and pulled one of his guns, he pointed in at Dick`s head but Dick held his breath and pulled out one of his ninja stars and slicked the man in the leg making him knell. Robin kicked Two-face on the burnt side of his face, snapping the ropes around his ankles, when he aimed the gun again this time he got a shot. Pain erupted in his shoulder and he gasped. Two-face scrabbled to his feet and kicked him in the head twice before Dick punched him in the groin. Two-face doubled over but the pain in Robin`s shoulder caused him to pause to long. Two-face grabbed Robin`s arm and got ready to kick it. Dick pulled away two slowly and he felt his lower arm crack with pain. "_**AGH**_!"

Dick pulled out another Ninja star with his other hand, pain erupting even more in his shoulder, Dick ignored it and threw the blade over Two-face`s head making a light drop on him. Two-Face yelled in pain and but still managed to step on Robin`s chest driving air from his lungs. Two-face ripped his utility belt away and lifted his foot only to start to kick him in the side's cracking a few ribs. Dick rolled away, if only he could sit up, he couldn't even lift his head without Two-face slamming his head back into the wooden floor.

Dick rolled away painfully and finally found a wall to lean against. Two-face kick his stomach before Robin kicked back, it was all his could do. His arms were useless and he didn't even know if he could stand. "Get up!"

Dick lolled his head to stare at Two-face who smiled ruthlessly. "Stand brat!"

Dick didn't have to be told twice, he would show this rat who he was dealing with! Dick tried to pull himself up and he took two steps forward and then felt blood drain down his legs. Was he bleeding out? Two-face kicked him in the gut, Dick heard a rib crack and thought it might be broken but he clenched his teeth and wrapped his arm around the man`s leg and twisted it. It wasn't a strong enough twist to break but it did sprain him, Dick fell over as Two-face struggled away. Dick leaned against the wall and He looked up just in time to see Two-face hit him with a wooden board.

Dick fell on the ground and cried out in pain as he landed on his arm and hit his shoulder. Two-face continued to beat down on him with the board. Dick could taste a tiny bit of blood as it leaked threw his lips, he coughed, this couldn't be happening! He shouldn't be so powerless! He couldn't move though. Dick noticed how black dots danced on his already blurry vision and his limps felt like they would never work, his breath hurt and was rasped terribly. He could feel warm, fresh, blood drain from the side of his face.

Suddenly he heard the sound of breaking glass and he made one last effort to lift his head before it hit the ground and he was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbra cracked her knuckles and shared a look with Alfred; it had been two hours since Batman had left. Where was he? Had he found Robin? She walked over to Alfred who was putting away his medical supplies, "Alfred," she gulped, "Do you think they`ll be ok?

"I`m sure they are, they must have run into traffic." He said, Barbra knew he was just as worried as her if not more. God please let them be ok! It was her fault, she told him to go on that stupid patrol! Barbra wiped the small tear away from her eye. Crying wouldn't help them! She was going out there and going to find them!

She turned to Alfred, "I`m going out to look for them, the Bat-mobile has an implanted tracker just in case of emergencies I'll use that to find them." Alfred nodded swallowing. She ran over to her bike but the moment she reached it she heard the sound of the bat-mobile.

Batgirl jumped up back to Alfred as the car skidded to a halt. The latch on the roof opened and Batman jumped out and ran up the stairs. Barbra`s breath caught in her throat and she felt more tears threaten to unleash. Batman held Robin in his arms, blood drained from his suit and limbs like water. His arms and face were swollen and he was covered in busies. My god, Robin!

"Alfred…" Batman said laying Robin on the table, Barbra touched Robin`s arm to cheek for a pulse and gasped at how cold he was, only a faint pulse remained, "Alfred, he`s dying." Batman said in almost a whisper.


	32. Chapter 32

_Barbara_ had stayed with Robin the entire night as Alfred tried to close his wounds and heal his broken body, late in the night his pulse became steadier and the bleeding slowed but he was still hurt, he was still dying. Barbara was at a loss of what to do. She could see Alfred was stressed and tried and Robin wasn't looking any better. Alfred looked up at her, "I have done all I can for him, the bleeding has subsided but his throat is swelling and he keeps trying to spit up every type of fluid I give him, plus I think he might have internal injuries as well." Barbara quickly griped her unconscious friends hand and squeezed it lightly; she was surprised to see his fingers twitch.

Suddenly Batman came into the room and picked Robin up. Robin responded with a few groans of pain. Alfred cleared up the clotted towels of blood. "Are you taking him to the hospital?"

"No." Batman said coolly. Barbra stood up, "No? Batman, Robin is dying!"

"I know!" The dark knight snapped, she took a step back, "I`m taking him to Dr. Leslie Thompkins, she`s an old ally who I know can help him."

"I`m coming with you." Barbra growled, Alfred stood up, "As am I."

"No, I'm going alone. It`ll be faster." Batman said heading for the car. Barbra took a few steps after him, "Batman!"

"Go home Batgirl! I`ll call you in the morning." Batman snapped. Barbra folded her arms over her chest. "Ass-hole." She muttered as the car started and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick scrunched up his face as light entered his eyes, he hurt. He wanted to sleep! He needed to sleep; he rolled over on his side and the moment he moved he cried out in unexpected pain. "Oh!" Someone pulled him back to his original position. He flung his eyes open and backed up as he saw Batman and an old gray haired lady looking over him. His body stung but he didn't care he didn't know this woman, who the hell was she? Another of Batman`s tricks.

"Robin." Batman said slowly walking over to the window to shut the blinds, "This is Dr. Thompkins, she helped you, and so acting like a scared child isn't the best way to thank her." Dick glanced at his arm and narrowed his eyes at the cast. His lower torso was wrapped in bandages and he brought his fingers to his head and felt more along with his shoulder. He glared at the woman, "I didn't need your help." He looked to Batman, "I don't need yours either."

The woman looked unfazed by his cold retort, "Robin, you were in and out for two weeks, how do you feel?" What the hell? Was he some type of lab rat now? Rat. That remained him he needed to take care of a few people.

Dick looked to the woman and scratched the back of his head where the bandages started the chafe. "I hurt." Was all he could say before he flopped his arm back down as his shoulder started to sting. Doctor what`s her face came over and stabbed him with a needle. It made the pain dull but he still felt it. Good! It would fuel his anger at Two-face.

The Doc bit her lip and Robin narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

"Where did you get thoughts?" She asked, Dick barley realized he had no shirt on and his bare skin reveled the scars he had gotten threw his hard life time, they were either a clean cut like in surgery or jagged and oddly shaped. He looked up, "None of your business." He growled. The woman and Batman shared a look and Batman nodded, the doctor looked back to Dick then left the room.

Batman walked over to the side of the bed and gave Dick and icy glare, "I realize your pride has been severely damaged but she saved your life a thanks would have been nice."

Dick folded his arms over his chest, "I don't see why you care, and you probably didn't give two shits if I lived or died. I don't need to thank anybody for saving my life, it`s already gone." He muttered looking away. Batman sighed. "Dick I understand what you going through-."

"No! NO you don't!" Dick snapped, "You have no idea what my life is like, you're crazy if you think you know what my life is like, my parents are dead! They are dead! And because of you I don't know if I can avenge them, your sick twisted schemes have done it! I`ve tried to be good enough for you and you know what, I never am. I don't even know why I came, I`m here to take Zucco`s life, not my own. Why should I care if I have you approval on anything?" Dick forced his eyes shut.

"Dick, you have to know that if you do what you`ve been planning, if you kill Zucco you`ll turn into exactly what you`ve been fighting? You told me when you asked me to train you that if you continued on you current path you`d end up in blood. Well that's true. Dick, I promise to train you to best of my abilities to make sure you`ll never turn out like the men you fight if you promise to be strong and protect the innocent, and do what must be done to protect…**everyone.**"

Dick looked up and he felt his chest clench, was Bruce asking him to promise he wouldn't kill Zucco. Could he, would he? How? What if. Then he realized something, most people didn't want to be saved because saving means changing, and changing is always harder than staying the same. As if his mind washed clear his looked up and met Bruce`s eyes, "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman wasn't here again obviously talking to the league about what he missed when he had to leave to meeting, so that gave him the opportunity to start working out again, Alfred would be pissed and so would Bruce that he`s not resting but he had to get better sometime and he didn't want to be some flabby arm weakling.

"Robin!" Dick turned around to see Batgirl walking towards him an angered look on her face; would she stop him from trying to get better? Would she understand he had a job and he had a promise to keep? She walked up to him and the last thing he expected was a slap across the face. He glared at her, "What the-," She hugged him tightly before he could finish. If the hug wasn't from a good friend like her he probably would have faked being hurt to push her away but she was probably just scared for him.

She pulled away, "I can't believe you!"

"What?" he asked. Now he was really confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Grayson! Secrets out!"

He had to bite his lip to stop his jaw from hitting the ground, "Barbara, no wonder I got used to you so quickly." He smiled taking off his mask. Barbara did the same. "And to think I thought I knew all your secrets." She smiled. Dick grinned, "And I really thought you worked as a Wal-Mart greeter."

She tapped on his cast, "I see karma hit you." Referring to what happened to Wally.

He shook his head, "No just some guy with a coin."

"That`s not funny." She said.

"You brought it up." He laughed, "So how did you know it was me?"

"You were out of school for two weeks and didn't bother to call me, so it was obvious the damaged teen in a body cast was Dick Grayson."

"Clever, wait was I actually in a body cast?"

"that`s all your worried about?" she asked. He smiled flopped down on the ground thinking; Barbara sat next to him signing his cast as he did so. Then it hit him, not only had he missed training, all of his night outs, practice sparing with Young Justice, but he also missed another important detail, his date with Zee. It was a wonder of why she even put up with him.

"How long will it take to recover?" he asked looking at Barbara hopefully. She shrugged, "Probably a few mouths."

"Mouths!" he yelled standing up. He was going to be useless and pathetic and weak for **months!**

Barbara stood up next to him and placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder, "Dick you were savagely beaten by Two-face, you have one broken arm, you were shot in the shoulder, half of your ribs were cracked or broken, internal bleeding and you had a severe concussion, you lucky to be alive. So forgive me for being thankful you're off the bench for a few mouths."

Dick felt the over powering need to smash a few things but he took a few deep breaths. He let what Barbara told him sink into his thick skull, was it that bad? Had he almost really died? He had been out for two-week, what had happened in that time, he didn't remember anything except his own pain and blood and swelling throat. How could he have been so stupid?

"Sorry Babs, it`s just, it`s something new I have to get used to." He sighed sitting down on the weight bench. This was going to be a long few mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks ago…_

Talia crossed her arms over her chest as the wind dug into her leather coat. She stood only a roof top away looking through the large windows at Two-face as he continued to beat her son. This would make him strong again; this would show the savagery he had to get rid of. She knew Dick had doubts; this would set his path in stone.

She saw Dick kick out breaking the ropes around his legs, that's her boy! Suddenly there was a gun shot and she lifted her head to see her son grabbing his shoulder. This would bring him back to her. Her son couldn't fall for the Dark knight`s tricks. This would help him.

Her son would not leave the Light.


	33. Chapter 33

The past few weeks were hell! He had to deal with his aching joints and hurting limbs. He had thought about going to Zee and asking her to heal him but he could never get away from Batman, Alfred or Batgirl. His skin was starting to turn pale with the lack of sun. Batman enrolled him in home school till he got better but he barley listened to Alfred who tried to teach him. Now it was December he was determined to get out of the house.

"I know December 1 is your special day mister Grayson, but you do need to concentrate on getting better." Alfred stated.

"Sorry Alfie, my birthday, my rules." He snickered. Barbra just happened to come in at that time. She placed her hands on her hips, "You told me you birthday was the August 26." She growled, "What aren't you telling me anymore!"

"Babs, I`m sorry it`s just, I couldn't tell you everything, I do have my own secrets." He said, he had obviously hurt her. She put her hand up, "Of course, secrets too big to tell me, your best friend but I understand."

He narrowed his eyes, "You obviously don't, you're getting mad at me for keeping secrets, well look at you, I didn't know you were Batgirl, truth is a two way street Barbra."

She walked away fuming. Dick sighed, he shouldn't have done that, she was the only real friend here. He needed her, and she knew it.

His sour mood soon ended as it started to snow. He pulled Barbra out of the house and started a snow ball fight, she forgave him as she held him down pouring snow down his shirt, he yelled and laughed in protest. "I hate you so much." He laughed.

They ran around throwing the mushy snow at each other until Alfred ordered them back inside. It was late in the night when he slipped out and took his bike out for a ride. It was hard to ride with one arm. Hell getting into his costume was hard! He had notice the spots where the doc had to operate on him were healing nicely in the past few weeks, his shoulder was still sore along with his broken arm. The bruises along every inch of his body were just beginning to heal but still held their blue and black angry color.

Snow had freshly fallen and it made the bike even. He smiled to himself for keeping the bike steady. He headed straight for Mnt. Justice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zee opened the door, it had been a long day and see couldn't wait to go to sleep. She flicked the light switch but the light didn't turn on. She sighed, did the bulb go out? She stepped into the dark room and suddenly the door closed. She jumped in surprise. Zee narrowed her eyes, when she heard someone chuckle.

"Dick." She growled, "You scared the shit out of me." The lights turned on and she gasped as when she saw Dick. Him lower right arm was wrapped in a cast and she could see the indention of bandages around his torso, black bruise covered his bare arms and a few spots on his face. She hugged him tightly and he chuckled, "What the hell happened to you!" she asked.

"Snowboarding accident." He smiled. She narrowed her eyes at him. Dick put his hands up in defense, "Ok, Ok, I got into some trouble with a villain named Two-face. I should be up and good in a few mouths."

She shook her head, "I can try to help, but you`ll have to deal with the cast because my magic isn't that skilled to heal something like that yet."

"Go for it! Anything to get back in the game!" Dick said. She rolled her eyes and put two fingers to his forehead, "Laeh Kcid Nosyarg!" Instantly the bruises started to heal and she smiled when Dick kissed her, "You're amazing." He smiled, she pushed him away blushing, "And you're reckless."

"Comes with the job." He chuckled. He flopped down on the bed next to him and she sat down next to him. He lifted up his cast, "Want to sign it?"

She shook her head, "No thank you, so is there a reason you came here or did you just miss me?" she asked. He smiled behind his mask, "Both, I wanted to make it up to you for missing our date and plus i think we should celebrate."

"Why?" she asked.

"It`s my birthday." He smiled. Zee raised her eye brow, "I wish you would have told me earlier because so I could have gotten you something." She said. Dick smiled at her taking his mask off showing his almost ice like blue eyes she loved. His kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck careful not to hurt him. Dick wrapped his own arms around her waist and she leaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss regret fully and laughed when she was the same expression on Dick`s face. He got up and tossed her, the black jacket, "Ok, let's go get the others." He smiled.

"Others?" she asked.

"Of course I`d never go partying with out the rest of the team." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes, "what about the cast?" Robin looked at it, it was obviously a major hint as to his identity as Tom. He shrugged, "I won't be hanging out with the team till I`m healed so I should have it off by the time the team sees 'Robin'." Zatanna sighed, "Okay, were will we meet you?" he bit his lip, in thought, "Actually, there`s this old diner on the south side of Gotham I`ve been there lots of times. How about it?"

She nodded, "Ok, one moment," she said, "Egnahc kcid nosyarg otni sih raluger sehtolc." His clothes instantly turned to something that he could use in public and he was about to opened the door when she stopped him, "Hair." She reminded, Dick lowered his head, "I wish I didn't have to change my hair."

"Me too." She soothed, she hated lying probably more than Dick but if the team was coming it had to be done. "Ekam kcid a ednolb." His hair instantly turned blonde and shorter just like on the day of the beach party. She stepped back, "I`ll meet you there."

**A/N: I know you've all been waiting for more Tom and the team so next chapter will be up in today as well.**


	34. Chapter 34

Talia smiled at the teen beside her, he was taller and older than Robin but the plan would work, Robin would kill the boy and he would realize how much he was made do just that. Kill. She was not losing her son! He obviously didn't understand the meaning of the last punishment so now for another. Dick was getting reckless so that's how she knew.

She handed the teen the picture, "Kill the girl. And remember make sure he sees."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick smiled as the team sat down at the table and began to talk, Megan leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Tom." She smiled. Dick scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and Wally smirked fist bumping him with their cast, "What happened to you?"

"Snowboarding accident, you?" Dick asked.

Wally smiled, "Got into a fight, but you should have seen the other guy."

Dick laughed, "I`m sure he was terrified." Dick smiled knowingly, sure I was. He thought.

Zatanna sat next to him and pecked him lightly on the lips and he caught Wally giving him thumbs up.

"So, is there something special about this place?" Conner asked, Dick bit the side of his cheek. "Sort`a, it`s just been a favorite place of mine and I wanted to share it with you guys." Dick wanted to get off the topic so he looked around, "So what have you guys been up to recently?"

They all shared a look, Megan was the one to speak though, "Me and Conner went to this little theater in Metropolis and it was amazing, the movie was so good." Wally smiled, "What`d you guys see?"

"Mark of Zorro." Conner said, "It`s was Ok, I`m not much for the old black and white movies."

Kaldur smiled softly, "I`ve seen that movie and I thought it was great."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Always trying to keep peace in the group." Dick raised and eye brow as Kaldur narrowed his eyes at Artemis, were they all in a telepathic link?

"Anyway," Wally said. "I met this lady at the mall yesterday and let me tell you…" Wally seemed to trail off in thought and the group chuckled at Wally. Artemis punched his lightly in the shoulder and Wally snapped out of it. Dick chuckled and for some reason Artemis glared at him. Was she usually this bitchy?

He thought back to his earlier memories the blinked, yeah, see was.

"I met a friend from a long time ago, we just got into talking, and I can't believe I never kept in contact." Kaldur smiled looking away. Wally nodded, "I raced my uncle."

"How`d that go?" Conner smirked.

"I`m not saying." Wally said. Zee leaned over to whisper in Dick`s ear, "That mean he lost." Dick nodded chuckling. Conner raised an eye brow, "So you're still going out."

Megan elbowed him, "He means that in a good way of course." Conner nodded rubbing the spot she elbowed in fake pain. Dick smiled, "Yeah." He smiled at Zee.

Dick looked up as the door opened and he growled as a flash of reflective light caught his eye, "Get Down!" he yelled, no one at the table paused as they dived for the floor and bullets rained down, Conner yelled out, "Their not real bullets their rubber!"

Dick dived into the kitchen and pulled off his shirt reveling his Robin suit. He placed on his mask, his hair had turned back to normal and he assumed that was Zee`s doing. Dick jumped back out seeing with his own eyes, himself?

The fake Robin was fighting Wally and Conner while the others were around Zee, who changed their clothes to their hero attire. Dick watched from the shadows, maybe he shouldn't get into this. The Team seemed confused as it was, Dick saw Aqualad trying to talk to the fake Robin but he kept attacking. Dick growled that's it! He wouldn't stand by! He dove in and grabbed the imposter in one arm pushing him to the floor; the others stopped fighting not knowing which was witch.

The fake punched Dick in the jaw but he back tracked and slammed his cast in the imposters face. Suddenly the teen threw him into the wall. He coughed feeling his stiches in his shoulder break, it would heal. Dick tried to get up but the wood he was stuck in kept him there.

"Dnib nibor!" suddenly Dick felt a rope around him, he looked up, "Hey! Get the other guy!"

No one needed any more reassurance as they tried to get the fake, as he tried to untie himself he noticed the fake was dodging and jumping over the team. Dick cut the ropes with his ninja star and finally got out. Dick jumped the same time the fake did. He landed only a few feet away as the fake held Zee in one arm holding her and covering her mouth with what looked like a gas mask that held her unconscious, the other held a knife to her throat.

"Stop." Dick said slowly his heart started to pace and thud and bump, no! Not Zee, please not her!

Everything was quiet as the fake got closer and closer to him. Dick didn't understand it. Who as he? Was he another clone? A vampire! What! The older teen pushed Zee away and Dick was about to catch her when the fake grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his face, the teen whispered in his ear, "Whatever you're doing friend, stop, Talia fears your being disloyal, prepare yourself, have no weaknesses."

Dick met the teen's eyes knowingly. "Grant, Grant Wilson." Dick felt the teen slip something in his utility belt then let go of him. Dick looked at Young justices who were paused. They were waiting for him to move. Dick growled, "Sorry, but this isn't any of your business." Aqualad stepped forward, "Robin!"

Robin threw down a smoke pellet and Grant disappeared, Dick grabbed Zee and did the same, he needed to talk to her once she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zee blinked as dawn light started to seep over the buildings, she noticed she was on top of one of the older buildings, but why? Then she saw Robin, he was leaning against the railing his face covered in shadows. Once he noticed her he got up and walked over to her.

"Dick!" she said, "Are you ok? Who was the other Robin?"

"Why would you care?" he asked his voice forced and strained. She stood up and walked over to him and saw his shoulder was clotted with blood, "Dick, wha-,"

"Stop, just, stop," he growled, "I can't do it any more Zee. I`m sorry, I thought I could be with you but I can't, what happened with the fake Robin was my fault and I realize now I can't have any weaknesses, I should have known that I could never be with you but I know…"

"Dick, are you breaking up with me?" she asked baffled.

"Yeah, I`m sorry Zee but I has to be this way. I can't be me and have you at the same time. My life just doesn't have room for two." He growled, his voice was now hard and he looked her in the eyes, the once perfect blue eyes she fell for were now chips of ice. She narrowed her eyes, "If you're saying I can't handle myself-,"

"I`m saying I don't want to be with you anymore!" he snapped suddenly. She took a few steps back and she saw him swallow. What was he doing? This wasn't her Robin!

"This would have never worked." He spat to himself. She took a step forward, "Dick, please, whatever battle you're fighting, you don't have to do it alone." He glared at her, "Yes I do, don't you get it Zee? I don't need you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dick-,"

He put his mask back on, "Good bye Zatanna." He said her name with so much venom in tour her heart. She looked away blinking back tears that threatened to spill over; when she looked back Dick was gone.

**A/N: weren't expecting that were you? Thank you for all the reviews and putting the story in your fav`s list It means a lot. **


	35. Chapter 35

"**I hated myself for going, why couldn't I be the kind of person who stays?" **

― **Jonathan Safran Fore **

**He **didn't think he would ever get over it, his heart felt broken and twisted and mangled, why? He thought it would be easier knowing he would never ever mean any of those things he said. No, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do; he wanted to slap himself multiple times in the face. God he hated himself! He was a jack-ass for putting her threw that!

Dick threw the note Grant had given him as the teen walked over to him, "I`m sorry."

"It had to be done," he growled, he looked up at his old friend, "you told me something about Talia, what was it?"

"She ordered me to kill the girl, she doesn't want you to leave the Light, but I could never to that to you, you`ve been a great ally to me." Dick smiled at him but he couldn't ignore the pain and anger he felt at Talia.

"She could have spoken to me." Dick rasped, "This gives me a whole new perspective on things, I have to talk to Talia, I have to let her know she has no control over me."

"Do you want help convincing her?" Grant smiled pulling out his sword, "You are the only heir to Ra`s al Ghul and she won't want to give up that easy."

"No, I have to do this alone." Dick looked away, "It makes me wonder what else she`s done to make me what I am now."

"I`m sorry Robin, I am, my father sends his hello`s." Grant said smiling, Dick nodded, "tell Slade I said hi back, I have to go, I need to check in with Batman before I go anywhere, I want him to know just in case."

"Talia won't try to kill you." Grant said, "She needs you alive, but I would be careful if I were you, she will manipulate you, and try to rip at you guilty parts, afterword's she`ll take out your `weaknesses, like I said have none."

Dick nodded, "I won't, but this ends, I won't have Talia jeopardizing my life so she can be satisfied with hers."

Grant chuckled, "all those years, seeing you jump around and cracking wise ass jokes and kicking ass at the same time, I was right to think you were a little insane wasn't I?"

Robin smiled, "Damn right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick entered the cave and saw it was empty, "Batman!" he yelled, the Dark Knight was at the computer talking to Aqualad. Of course! Batman turned the computer off as Robin got closer. "What happened?" Batman growled seeing the blood on his shoulder.

"Talia, she sent an old friend to kill Zatanna," Dick`s heart gave a tiny yelp at the name, "He didn't kill her, instead I helped him escape young Justice and he told me all bout Talia." Dick said quickly. Batman narrowed his eyes, "And Zatanna?"

"I took her with use to tell her to keep her head down, I don't know why Talia went after her but I`m going to talk to her and find out."

"No, Talia is over the edge if she did send an assassin then she wants you to come, the best move now is to wait and catch her in the act." Batman growled.

"What! And wait for another person to get attacked, no!" Dick growled. "I`m doing this with or without you, I would like you approval."

"Dick, if she gets ahold of you, and you tell her you're never going to be what she wants you to be, she`ll never let you go." Batman stated, Dick smiled, "Your lack of faith in my skills is whelming." Dick said heading up the stairs, "This is a disaster." Batman growled, Dick laughed, "Focus more on the aster. Until then I`ll be home by eleven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrowed her eyes, she hated this, Artemis, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Aqualad were on a mission to find and intercept SportsMaster, Witch meant she, Megan and Conner were left to go find The fake Robin, she didn't know where the real one was but she didn't want to find him almost as much as she didn't want to want to be in this situation.

_I bet that means Robin`s the mole? _Conner thought. _I mean, Aqualad gives him a lot of chances but Robin keeps throwing them away, like with this one guy, the fake Robin, the real one should be helping us find him. _

_Conner, I don't think Robin`s the mole, he hasn't been around the team a lot. It has to be someone else. _Megan said.

_This is insane!_ Zee thought, _were fighting our own team, it is possible the information was false just like Aqualad said._

_True _Conner stated, _but with the light still unexposed we can never be to care full. _

_Exactly, but I still can't get over the fact that people we trust our lives to could possibly turn on us like they were our enemy all along. _Megan said.

Zee turned her head away, she wasn't with Robin anymore but she still felt the guilt. She bit her lip was now really the time? Yes, she thought. If she told them would they understand? Then she realized they were her family they would understand.

_Guys, I have something to tell you but you have to listen ._this was it she was telling the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick walked through Talia`s door. He hid his anger well, now that was something Batman taught him. He glared at Talia, "Why?" he asked her, she was facing the window and then turned to him, her eyes like daggers, "You should be asking yourself that question. How could you Dick, how could you throw away all that hard work?"

"I`m not, I'm just taking it and putting it into something that doesn't involve me killing people." He snapped. Talia smiled, "It never bothered you before, why now."

"Now? Now I realize I had to get away from your death grip in order to realize what I was doing was wrong, do I have to murder people to prove I`m your son?" he asked.

Talia narrowed her eyes, "You aren't my son as you have told me many times Dick, I`ve seen you with them, Young Justice, with Batman. You`ve changed. You are no longer my son."

"Talia, I`m sorry I failed you, but I promise this is for the better." He said.

"The light will never take a traitor and nether will I." she said her face hidden in shadows.

Dick took a step towards her, "The light is just a group of people who think they are gods, I will never join them, I`m sorry, but I have my own life, please, you`ve been my mother for so long, don't leave me when I need you the most." Talia turned to him, "Go Dick, I am sparing your life only because you are more than blood to me, I will always love you as a son but let me tell you, if you cross my path again I will kill you, son or not."

Dick nodded, "So this is good bye?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind and ruin the floor boards." She said calmly. Dick blinked and nodded, "Bye."

He turned to leave and Ace ran up to him, licking his hand gently, "Take you mutt." She spat. Dick patted the large dog on the head and he left with Ace by his side back to the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick walked back into the manor and took a deep breath; this was his new official home. Ace stayed by his side sensing his spent attitude. Dick was at his lowest. His arms hug limply at his side and the dull pain in his arm and shoulder returned with a vengeance. His heart was like stone weighting him to the floor and the hole in his chest threaten to take him over. He had lost his parents and now he had lost another.

Bruce stepped into the hall and saw him. The man immediately walked over to him and stood in front of him, Dick looked up. Finally tears leaked down his cheek as and Bruce hugged him, Dick did protest, he needed someone and Bruce was there, that was all he cared about. For now he just let his feelings out and broke down. It's something he needed.

He just prayed he wouldn't lose Bruce as well.


	36. Chapter 36

Aqualad clenched his fist as he watched Red Arrow interrogate and claw at Artemis, neither he nor Wally seemed happy about the mission, but Wally had left, going to his souvenir room and putting up fake tracker he had gotten for Red Arrow.

"Enough!" he snapped, "If making a mistake makes you a traitor then we are all traitors." Then team seemed to shuffle and Aqualad sighed, everyone had a secret and he knew that, there was no telling who the mole was even if there was one.

They all walked away and he saw Arrow give his last words to Artemis before she left. He would speak with Roy about his harassment of his team for now he focused on Zatanna. He had been informed by Conner and Megan about Zatanna and she said she didn't want any secrets. He respected that.

"I`m sorry Zatanna," he said, he knew they were no longer together, "I would like you to know the team will always trust you, but do not feel discouraged if they start to point fingers, Conner and Artemis already know how it feels not to be trusted as shown tonight."

"I know Aqualad," she smiled softly at him, "Thank you for understanding, do you really believe there's a mole in the team, I`m mean it is SportsMaster, not the most truthful person in the world."

Aqualad nodded regretfully, "As leader, I have to consider the option or risk losing my team."

Zatanna frowned her eyes sympathetic, "Were here for you Kaldur." she said, he nodded his thanks and she turned to leave to her room, leaving him in thought.

He hoped his team was strong enough to survive whatever came next, or risk losing what they took so long too built. Sometimes it felt like a great weight had been placed on his shoulders making him look small. He didn't regret leading the team, but sometime he wondered where they really meant to thrive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Dick rolled his shoulder painfully as Alfred gave him another shot for the pain, "Next time you`ll think twice before running off." Alfred said scornfully. Dick smiled half-heartedly. "Well sorry to worry you so much but it`s what I do."

"Ah that I know, don't ask me how many times Master Bruce has come in to bleed all over my nice clean floors." Alfred said sourly. Dick laughed, "He does that? No worries I'll cut back on the dodging bullets and stopping car chases." Alfred rolled his eyes and Dick laughed again. Ace groaned lazily as the sounds from the cave echoed off the wall waking him. Alfred dug into his pocket and threw Ace a small dog treat making the large dog jump up and glue himself to the butler.

"Good boy." Alfred smiled patting the dog on the head. Ace only seemed interested in the treats, but he was getting used to the butler. When they were out of rang Dick sighed leaning against the cave wall letting his hair fall into his face. It had been three unbearable days without Talia, he thought he missed her before he left but now he was torn. He had considered begging Zee to take him back now that he had left Talia but he couldn't do that, Talia would still use her as a way to show him he had weaknesses and he believed Zatanna probably hated him for saying what he had said on the roof of top. Hell, he hated himself for it. Why shouldn't she hate him? She had every reason to.

Bruce had been like a rock for him the last few days, he knew Dick was lying about what he told Zatanna and he also felt for him for losing Talia. One night Bruce had told him, "Dick I`m sorry to tell you this but with the life we live, it`s hell but it's a hell we must face alone."

Dick understood what he was saying, alone. No room for anyone else, but he also saw fault in that theory, he had Alfred and Bruce and even the large dog that romps around happily. So maybe Bruce was wrong. He`d have to wait and see where his life led to find that out.

"Robin, break in down in Crime Ally." Batman said, Dick snapped his head up, "Just a break in?"

"Just a few teens but I want to make sure there aren't any new gangs coming in." Batman said, Dick smiled, "Yeah I don't think they`d want any of this!"

Batman rolled his eyes and hoped into the Bat-mobile, Dick jumped in and looked around the car, and smirked at Batman, "overcompensating much?"

"Shut up." Batman growled starting the car with a thunderous roar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stepped out the window as the older teen behind him handed him the T.V. He felt uneasy about this, what if the cops showed. "Not still scared are you J-,"

"NO!" he spat venomously cutting him off as he passed the T.V to Richie who carried it down the fire escape. They closed the window, "That`s all!" Jacky half whispered half yelled.

"Haven't your mother`s ever taught you…" He looked up to see two people on the roof, one Batman, he wasn't scared of him but the teen with him looked new, he was a smaller kid and looked a little older than him, the teen shrugged, "Never mind I got nothing." He said as he jumped down landing on one of his friend who was trying to run.

"It`s Batman!" Jacky yelled. As his friend hurried down the escape he fell to the ground making the air leave his lungs leaving him breathless, The teen in the tights landed beside him, kneeling, "I`d stay down if I were you kid." He snickered. The kid jumped away and he sat up coughing. He got to his feet and by the time he did the two partners had tied his friends up and the police were just pulling in. The older man in the mask grabbed the back of his dusty gray shirt and hauled him over to the police car.

He looked up at the officer, "I didn't do anything, it was all them!" he said hopefully to the cop, that had always been a line to get him out of trouble, the cop rolled his eyes, "Sure, just like last time." The cop looked to Batman, "Thanks this one's been some trouble."

He smiled shyly up at the cold man and prayed they wouldn't hand him over to the Dark knight, But the bat only left with his side-kick and he was shoved into the police car, "Please, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time!" he lied.

"Jason, you got to learn, the life of crime just doesn't suit you." The cop growled closing the door on his face.

**A/N: I really was at a loss of what to do with the ending of this chapter so I just put this bit in about Jason Todd. Under the Red Hood was so great. If you haven't seen it you should do that now, really I give it five stars! **


	37. Chapter 37

"_Imagine – if you can- not having a conscience, none at all no feelings of guilt or remorse no matter what you do, no limiting sense of concern for the wellbeing of strangers, friends, or even family members. Imagine no struggles with shame, not a single one in your whole life, no matter what kind of selfish, lazy, harmful, or immoral action you had taken. And pretend that the concept of responsibility is unknown to you, except as a burden others seem to accept without question, like gullible fools."_

_-Martha Stout Ph.D., _

"That technic is so fake." Dick said giving Bruce a side glace as the man nodded.

"Exactly, see," Bruce pointed out, "he doesn't have a strong stance and you can tell everything he`s doing is staged." Dick rolled his eyes smiling, "Yeah, everything is staged, that's what a movie always is."

Dick took a handful of popcorn from the bucket and tilted the box toward the butler sitting next to him, Alfred shook his head, "Now I know why you never watch movies, if you do feel so badly about this why don't you make your own movie?"

Bruce chuckled, "I`ve been on T.V a few times and it`s not easy."

Dick smiled at the Butler, "Don't worry Alfie you can watch the rest of the movie in peace, we won't comment."

"Thank you." Alfred said looking back at the movie. Dick and Bruce remained silent. He glanced at Alfred out of the corner of his eye. Then back to the T.V. He crossed his arm over his chest then…

"That's ridicules; no one can fall from a six story building and not die." Bruce started to laugh as Alfred got up and headed to the kitchen, "A movie for another time I suppose?" Dick laughed when he heard, "They do have commentary for a reason."

Dick laughed hysterically along with Bruce, apparently the real source of entertainment wasn't the T.V. it was the butler! Once the laughing died down Bruce unexpectedly threw Dick a small box. Dick caught it quickly looking at it. He looked back to Bruce, "Thanks, but…what is it?"

Bruce smiled, "It`s a Periscope it allows you to see around corners without blowing your cover, it`s not much but-,"

"It`s great," Dick smiled, "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce looked to the T.V, "let`s see what else is on." He switched it threw the channels and Dick figured out his Periscope. Suddenly Dick`s head snapped up as Bruce switched the channel again. "Go Back!"

Bruce looked at Dick curiously wondering what the sudden change of mood was. He changed the channel and soon found out why.

"_So Mr. Haly, do you have anything to say about the auctions from the police almost all over Europe?" _

Dick let out an almost inhuman growl.

"_No, I don't, I don't care what those police say my people haven't stolen anything!" _

"_But there have been reports of high theft where ever your circus goes, it just seems odd." _

"_I have nothing to do with that, maybe someone's trying to frame us but I know my family is innocent!"_ Haly snapped at the reporter walking away from the camera`s view. Dick flung off the seat and headed to the cave Bruce behind him, "Dick what do you think you can do with the state you're in, your arm and shoulder still haven't healed."

Dick waved his casted hand absently, "I`ll go under cover. I need to do this Bruce, I`m not turning my back on my family just because of this!" He snapped showing his casted arm.

"You're not going alone I`m sending young justice to meet you there." He stated. Robin was a bit surprised his mentor had given in so easily. "Right," he nodded, "I`ll talk to Old Jack Haly and see if he can give out some good clues as to who."

Bruce nodded opening the elevator, "Remember Dick low profile, for all we know someone could be holding something over Haly."

Dick nodded clenching his hands into fist, "Yeah, someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was starting to snow lightly and the bike continued to wobble slightly as he tried to drive with one hand while his casted hand held the back pack Batman had given to him. Batman had dropped him and the bike off a few miles out so it would give him some cover.

"Robin, I`ve sent Super-boy, Miss Martian, Red Arrow and Artemis to assist you on this mission, the others have their own lives and wouldn't mind a day off."

Dick swallowed, "Agreed, but Bruce I could have done this alone." He said.

"I would have agreed with you if you were at your best but you're not and I`m not taking any chances." Batman stated sharply. Dick smiled, "Continue to say stuff like that and I`ll start to think you don't have a heart of ice." He chuckled. He pictured Bruce rolling his eyes, "Very funny, anyway, you're going to have to come up with a believable story or Haly won't let you in."

"I know," Dick sighed, "I can't just say I`m Richard Grayson here to prove you have a criminal on your tour." There was a long pause.

"Yeah, don't say that." Batman said seriously, Dick chuckled, "Don't worry Bats I`ll be back home annoying Alfie as he tries to watch it`s a wonderful life."

"Nice to know you have the holidays planed out."

Dick smiled as his bike slowed to a halt, "Gotta go Bats."

"Okay, but remember Robin, Low profile!"

"Gotcha!" He said pulling the com from his ear. He draped the bag over his shoulder and placed on his new mask for the time being, it was red and white and didn't have the original cover for his eyes he so desperately wanted but it would have been odd to explain. It was just as he remembered. All of them not just the bad but the good. So many memories.

Dick took a deep breath, he would make them proud. No matter what. He walked up to the main trailer and knocked on the thick wood door. It didn't take long for Jack Haly to answer the door. The old man looked at him for a second and Dick found a lump gathering in his throat. Poor Jack, he didn't need this.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Dick thought for a moment he wished he had waited for a few minutes to think things over, he needed a good name then he realized. Circus employees or clowns usually made up names to escape their past lives. Something completely odd would be normal in a circus.

"Dan Danger." He smiled. Haly raised his eye brow, "What do you want."

Dick swallowed, "Me and my brothers and sisters have valuable skills that could benefit the circus." He said hopefully. Haly narrowed his eyes, "Where are your parents?"

Dick bit the inside of his cheek, "We ran away a few years back and have traveled from circus to circus, and the rest of my family is just up the road."

Haly looked at him the sighed, "You and your family can take to extra trailer over there," he pointed and Dick looked to the small trailer the back to Haly, "I know it`s not much but if your brothers and sisters make here before we start then you can perform in the act tonight."

Dick smiled, a chance to get in on the action! "Thanks." He smiled. Haly nodded his acknowledgement and closed the door as Dick walked away. He would waste his last breathe just to make sure Haly kept his circus. This was his first home, where his parents would have spent the rest of their days. He would keep their memory alive this way.

"I thought you made this team to stop the league from telling you what to do."

Dick raised his head and saw Young Justice, Roy was the one who spoke as Dick walked up to them undetected and smiled, "Glad you could make it." He tossed the back-pack to Superboy, "Here`s your costumes, your last names is Danger. Make up your own aliases."

Roy looked around the area, "Batman filled us in on the big detail, how someone`s here is stealing stuff from military warehouses."

"Something like that, keep an open mind though we don't want to start interrogating innocent people," Dick caught Artemis glaring at him and Superboy glaring at Red Arrow. Dick waved it off, he didn't have time for this, "Get dressed in that trailer," he pointed to the same trailer Haly had, "we have to be at the center ring by ten." He was about to go and talk to someone when Megan stopped him , "Wait." She stared at him for a moment then blinked.

_There, now you're in a mind link with us, these things help during missions. _

He winched as her voice boomed inside his head, _thanks, just stay out of my head. _

_Robin, you may not trust me but, I trust you, everyone has secrets and I understand what it feels like to be left alone with them, you're not alone. _

_Thanks Miss M, I`ll see you guys later. _He walked away still feeling the mental link in the back of his mind like a piece a piece of string from his shirt to a closed door. It was gonna be a long mission.

**A/N: I decided to give Dick a friend in Miss. Martian, give a little luck to him. **


	38. Chapter 38

"_The cave you are most afraid to enter holds the treasure you seek." _

Dick pulled the curtains back and smiled, it was just like he remembered. The shining lights, the screaming crowds and the pie throwing clowns. All there. He motioned for the others to follow and they stayed on the sidelines as they walked to the other side of the tent and into the room that was covered.

Opening it up they walked inside and Dick stiffened when he saw a tall blonde man. The man looked at him, "We`ll if it isn't the Daring Dangers." He walked over to them, "I`m Ray, and I`m late!" he said looking at his watch; Dick tried to duck as Ray rubbed his head, "Good luck champ!"

Dick narrowed his eyes, he didn't need luck, he had his skills and that was fine with him. He looked to the others, "Were on in five minutes get ready, and don't blow our cover."

Red Arrow, Miss Martian and Superboy started to talk and he could tell by the anger in Superboy`s hushed tone it wasn't a good chat. Something gabbed his arm and he instinctively reached for his belt hidden under the suit, But he realized he didn't need it when he met Artemis`s hard stare.

"Artemis,-." He was about to say something but she put her hand up stopping him.

"You better not hurt anyone here, like last time, if I find out you're planning something then," she paused and he got the very bloody and graphic picture. He couldn't help but smile though. He lend forward and he saw her tense, "Your mother forgave me Arty," He used the nick name he used to call her during training, "Why can't you?"

She pushed his away making him stumble; he caught himself before the others had a chance to notice their dispute. Artemis`s eyes burned into his, "Because I`m the one that trusted you to not be like my father." She spat.

He was about to say something but a man, unknown to them poked his head into the tent; "You're on."

Dick nodded and the rest of the team walked out he was about to walk out when suddenly a nauseating feeling wasted over him. He realized his palms were starting to sweat. Superboy looked behind him, "You ok?"

"Yeah. I`m fine." He said, Conner didn't look quiet convinced but he seemed smart enough not to pursue the thought. Robin walked out into the center ring. His head felt woozy and heavy, what the hell was wrong with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"….All preformed without the safety of a net!" Dick reached out for Miss Martian`s hands and he felt her fingers lightly but the tip of his. Then he stated to fall, he growled.

_ROBIN! _Miss Martian cried.

_Don't blow our cover! _He snapped, the crowd screamed in horror. He couldn't help picture the day his parents feel, Dick shook the thought and twisted in the air. He wasn't going to die!

_What about saving your life, is that Ok? _Superboy asked throwing a barrel his way. Dick made contact and the barrel soared where Miss M swung, his hand almost brushed hers but the barrel stopped and started to descended, Dick saw Miss Martian`s eyes start to glow.

_No!_ He snapped. He kicked off the barrel and grabbed her hand. They swung back to the plat form and started to wave to the crowd. _What did I say about not blowing our cover?_

_I had to save you Robin, pulse I`ve been using my powers all night, the crowd can't see me, I'm not an acrobat." _She said.

_Yeah, well neither am I right now. _

_What do you mean? _Roy asked. Dick cursed himself; did all his thoughts go into this mind link?

_Nothing, it`s just my arm, I`m alright now. _He lied and he could tell they all knew it, but the silence they gave was golden. He sighed, _the show must go on._

Dick swung on the rope holding tightly, the wind splashed against his face making him feel a little better but his hand started to sweat on the bar. He quickly changed his position on the bar getting a awe from the crowd, now he was hanging by his legs and he reached out to Miss Martian. She grabbed just above his wrists and he held on.

_Don't you dare drop her!_ He winched, Artemis`s voice didn't sound good in his head at the moment. He would never let go of Miss M but right now he was struggling to keep himself in the air and off the ground below. They made it to the plat form and Artemis, Conner, and Roy distracted the crowed with their exploding colorful arrows while they had a chance to rest.

_Are you sure you're ok?_ Miss Martian asked looking at him, Dick wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled at her, _I`m fine._

_Don't we have a job to do?_ Artemis snapped.

Dick snapped his head in her direction, _cool it Artemis! This isn't the time, or the place!_

_No, it`s not. _Dick widened his eyes as she saw her point her arrows toward them, _you wouldn't. _He challenged.

_Try me. _She reverted the arrows far enough from them to keep them on their feet but the blast for the confetti let out a smoke discharge leaving them hacking up dust.

_Artemis, cool it!_ He snapped again.

_When did you become my boss? _She spat.

_What the hell is going on! _Roy yelled. Dick winched as the sound sent waves of pain throw his head.

_NOTHING! _They yelled at Roy.

_Trying to explain anything to you would be pointless, you`d just call us traitors and move on with your day. _Superboy snarled.

_My suspicions of a mole on the team are justified! I only came on this mission so I could see if there were any traitors, right now I see a whole bunch. _Roy stated calmly shooting arrows into one of Superboy`s barrels.

_There`s a mole on your team? How am I a suspect? _Robin spat. He sailed off on the bar to the other side.

_Oh please! How are you not is more like it! You're in great terms with the League of shadows, you have to know something about the light, you`ve broken into Mnt. Justice at least three or four times and you went out with Zatanna! _

Dick stumbled onto the platform, _she told you that?_

Miss Martian was the one to reply softer, more sympathetic, _she didn't want to have any secrets from us after…_

_After I broke up with her _He sighed.

_For all we know you were both sharing information about the team. _Roy spat. Dick rounded on him.

_Leave Zee out of this! _

_You obviously didn't! _Artemis said.

_Zatanna is a valued member of the team, unlike you Arrow! _Superboy snapped.

Dick suddenly had to lean on the post of the platform just to stay up right, these thought were taking a lot out of him, not to mention continually swinging back and forth between platforms, Miss Martian swung up beside him a worried look on her face. Dick grabbed his head as the ragging of the team dragged on.

_QUIET! _Miss Martian yelled. Something seemed to pull from his mind and everything went silent. He could tell the others felt the same thing as they looked up at them. Megan looked at him, "I pulled out to the link, something's wrong with you Robin and they aren't helping."

"No, No," he swallowed, "I…I`m fine." He said, he knew it was a lie, black spots seemed to dance in his vision and he stomach felt like it was going to hurl chunks. He saw Haly coming to the center ring. He and Miss Martian slid down the pole to the ground and walked to the center with the others coming up beside them.

"Ladies and gentlemen… The Daring DANGERS!" Haly yelled into the mic. The crowd cheered and they raised their hands in acknowledgment. After it slowly died down they made their way behind the curtains.

Dick leaned against the large boxes of toys letting his mind drift back to him and him alone.

"What the hell," Artemis snapped at Megan, "why`d you do that."

Megan sighed, "You guy wouldn't shut up and it`s putting strain on Robin." They all looked at him and he growled, "I`m fine! I don't need any of your sorrows or pity." He spat coldly. Artemis rolled her eyes.

Conner shrugged, "Maybe you have the flu that's going around."

"Where`d you hear that?" Roy asked.

"I hear everything." He said. Robin swallowed and started to walk away to the trailer, "Make sure you're ready." He told them.

"For what?" Artemis asked. He looked over his shoulder, "Were going out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Watch out the crates are full of live ammo!" Dick gasped hearing Red Arrows cry and he grabbed Miss M who was next to him and they leapt for the ground. He knew fire was killing her and he got up his head feeling fuzzy.

"I`ll go get the thief!" Superboy yelled.

"No! Superboy get Miss M out of here!" he snapped, Superboy turned around and Robin continued, "The fire is killing her."

"Right!" he said he pick Megan up and raced away. Dick growled and started into the flames. Roy grabbed his upper arm, "Where are you going?"

"We have to catch the thief!" he yelled. Suddenly his legs gave out and sweat rolled down his face. Roy helped him up and for once he didn't object to feeling totally weak. "And that's more important than your life?" Artemis came up on his other side and Dick looked at her hopefully. She narrowed her eyes and whispered just low enough for only him to hear, "This changes nothing."

He nodded his face becoming hard once more as they struggled out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick looked down at Miss M as sweat started to ease down her face, "Sorry Miss M I mean _Dawn_." he said. She smiled back at him. "Don't worry I`ll be fine."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Roy asked.

She nodded, "It happened when I boarded the train it came on suddenly."

Dick nodded, "Same here, right after Ray rubbed my head for good luck." Dick narrowed his eyes and he met Superboy's gaze.

"The guy must be a walking pea trey dish." Conner growled. Dick nodded he didn't think so, sickness didn't happen like that, everything took time to get into the system, even food poisoning took at least 24 hours to take effect. "Maybe." Dick walked out of the room and into the hall, he was thankful he saw Jack in the hall wheeling something. "Hey Jack." He said. Haly smiled at him, "I see you're feeling better Dan." He said, Dick nodded, "How long has Ray worked for you?"

Jack thought for a moment that looked back to him, "Just at the start of the European tour."

"Thanks." He said.

He looked aback to the team and Artemis spoke up, "Let's go chat with Ray."

"Good idea, let's split up we might be able to find him better."

The team nodded and they separated. Dick headed the way Jack had come from and raced down the halls. He stopped hearing a muffled yell. It was silent and he was starting to think he might be hallucinating. Then he heard it again. Dick busted the closet door open and his eyes widened when he saw Haly.

Dick raced over to him and untied his mouth, "Who did this to you?"

"Ray!" Dick didn't need any more convincing he raced out of the closet hearing Jack calling him but he continued on, the sudden sick, woozy, weak feeling, the criminal that seemed to have every trait in the circus. It all made sense! He knew who he was and it wasn't good.

"I got him but he`s on to me!" Superboy growled into the com. "Going topside." Dick opened the car door and climbed to the top seeing Superboy and Ray. "Superboy, don't get to close! He`s the parasite!"

Dick saw the rest of the team make it to the roof, "Say at a safe distance but subdue!" he yelled, this wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Robin inserted the chip into the dash board and laughed, "but do any of them stop me from sabotaging your death thingy?"

"This one does." Parasite growled, Dick jumped out of the way as lasers shot out of the villain's eyes and torched the computer. "Ha!" he yelled. Their plan was going perfectly. Dick watched at the team quickly set the foam aflame and how Parasite lost consciousness and the police came and apprehended the criminal.

Dick smiled. This was a great mission! He walked up to Roy and the others as they were talking, "Either one of you could or betrayed us tonight but you didn't, there is no mole."

Dick smiled, Young justice seemed to be back on good terms, Dick looked over to Artemis and she caught his eye, and narrowed hers. He sighed, whatever friend ship they had was long gone, burned, destroyed, and it wasn't ever coming back.

Dick shook his teammate hands, "I`ll see you guys later."

Megan looked disappointed, "You're not coming back with us?" Dick smiled, thinking about the circus.

"I have to tell Haly were leaving. I catch up with you guys later." He said.

They waved good-bye and Dick headed back to the Haly international circus. Dick would always love this place; this would always be his first home. They least he could do was help them out. He wished he could stay. Get away for the life he used to live. But he was happy. He had friends that cared for him. He had a family. He couldn't and wouldn't ever trade that up.

Dick knocked on the door and Haly opened it, "Dan! What are you doing come inside before you catch a cold."

Dick did so and he smiled at the flying Grayson poster on Jack Haly`s wall. Memories.

"So, the show will go on," Haly smiled at him, "An I feel I have you Dangers to thank." Dick smiled innocently his eyes shining slightly, "I don't know what you mean."

Haly chuckled light, "Of course not, But I`m guessing you`ll be leaving now." He sighed regretfully. Dick shook his old friend's hand, "time to move on."

"Well Dick, I`ll miss you." He said casually.

Dick`s eyes widened and his breath hitched, "Its Dan, Dan Danger." He knew he didn't sound as convincing as he would have liked.

Haly smiled softly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Son, you`ve grown, but some things never change, like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze. You can't fake that, can't hide it, so do an old ring master one last favor?"

Dick smiled slightly, Haly was a great man. Dick could see the pride in Haly`s eyes and he knew right then and there if Jack Haly was proud so were his parents, he wouldn't be here, at the circus, right now if he was still with Talia, this was right, this was where he was supposed to be.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hmmm…I don't know about this chapter…let me know what you think**

"_Lies are like the dark, you don't see anything but when someone turns the lights on it hurts." – _

Zee walked down the street, she couldn't sleep and the cold snowy air felt good on her face as she walked around the area. She had left happy harbor hoping no one would follow her. She had gone to Gotham. She didn't know why but it was somewhere she felt she needed to go. Zatanna looked up at the O`l Tollies red neon sign shining brightly threw the snow.

She instantly thought of Dick.

_I can't have any weaknesses; I should have known that I could never be with you _

_"I`m saying I don't want to be with you anymore!" he snapped_

Zatanna fought the hurt that weld up in her stomach. How could he say that? After all they had been threw?

_Dick kissed her, "You're amazing." He smiled, she pushed him away blushing, "And you're reckless." _

_Zee leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was inviting and he placed his hands on her waste letting the kiss last. It felt so right._

What had happened to him? She couldn't deny the fact she felt so much for him. Then… he had pulled away so suddenly and put the guards that kept her out. She missed him, but she shouldn't. He said she was a weakness, he said he didn't want or need to be with her any more.

If it was true, why had he hurt her so much? She remembers clearly every time she spent time with Dick her stomach would flutter and she would never stop smiling. Now he was gone and what they were was taken to…

She walked over to a bench and sat down. The light above her head flickered and buzzed annoyingly but it wasn't anything much compared to the sudden yell from the ally next door and the loud yowl. She stood up as something small and dark flung from the ally and raced under the bench hiding. She could see the thick black tail swishing dangerously back and forth. A Cat?

"Where the hell did he go now?" She picked the cat up as someone walked out of the all holding the side of their face with a casted hand. "Robin." She said in a hushed tone.

"Zee?" he said surprised. He looked to the cat and she followed his gaze, around the cats small neck was a diamond necklace. She quickly untangled it from the poor things neck and let it go. She threw the diamonds to Robin. "I didn't know you're into thievery to."

He caught it shoving it into his utility belt, "I`m not, Cat woman uses her cats to steal priceless diamonds. I was trying to follow the cat to see where she's stacking out but…"

Zee placed her hands on her hips, "Are you saying I ruined you mission?" Dick`s covered eyes widened, "What? No, No, I mean it would have gotten away if you weren't here. I… Um thanks." She nodded stiffly and turned to walk away, she couldn't catch a break! Walking alone was obviously not going to happen as she heard Robin running up to walk next to her, "Zee?"

"What?" she said coldly. Dick dropped his head, "Zee you know I feel guilty for what I said to you but,-"

"Oh? I do?" she growled turning on her heels to face him, "Because I don't remember it that way! What I remember is the nice, kind, sweet, boy I thought I was dating was actually a complete cold hearted bastered."

Dick frowned, "Zee, I didn't know what else to say to convince you that we couldn't continue, people were after me for decisions I make and I don't want them hurting you."

"Right, like you said before, no weaknesses." She spat. She refrained from having her tears spilling over, she wasn't going to show him how much his words had hurt her. He shook his head, "I don't see you as a weakness Zee, you're my biggest strength but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why do you still care? You have Batman and the Team now." She said turning back around to walk away from him, it was useless he still followed, she expected that but what she didn't expect was the fact he tried to grab her hand. Oh Dick, you shouldn't have done that. She spun around and punched him on the face. Dick grabbed his nose; he didn't try to hide the smile on his face.

"Nice punch." Dick wiped the blood that was draining from his nose. "I still care about you because you were the first one." Zee narrowed her eyes, "First one what?"

He took a step towards her and she couldn't help but miss the heat that radiated from his chest, she wanted to hug him so badly, she instead looked up at him as he continued, "You're the first one that made me see, I had to change."

She turned away as tears started to fall down her cheeks she didn't want to be here talking about this, "Zee, I never meant to hurt you." He slowly, almost unsurely gabbed her gloved hand and she looked back at him, "But you did, it hurt that you thought of me like that, it hurt to think I was just fooling myself that you never really care, this was all a fun game to you. It hurt when I didn't hear for you for the longest time."

Dick started at her while still holding her hand lightly, "I wish this could have been different, I wish I could have said it another way. I`m sorry Zee. I don't know how I can't make it up to you. You should know, it was like hell trying to say that to you." She stared at his sad face for a moment. She felt more small tears leaked down her cheeks, Zee turned her head away, and Dick sighed, "Zee I don't know how to tell you this but," he seemed to realize she wasn't looking at him and he placed his hand on the side of her face his hand covering the tear as she met his gaze. Slowly his lips met hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She missed that feeling! His warm breath against her lips, the way her heart seemed to relax and how right this felt! Her tears continued to fall from her closed eyes like she was trying to push out her hurt for something that was right now.

Finally Dick pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers, "I`ve missed you, and I`m sorry." She nodded and pulled away from him, she didn't know what she was doing kissing him, he looked confused as she left his warm arms and started to back away, "I-I need to think about this Robin." He sighed but nodded, "I understand."

Robin grappled up to the roofs and like that he was gone.

**A/N: I can't thank all of you enough for all the great reviews you are all just so awesome!**** Like I said I don't really know about this chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

Dick woke up with a start hitting the clock with so much force he broke it into large pieces. He didn't care, he had to keep calm tomorrow may be the day but he wasn't going to think about that. He would keep himself occupied and in cheek the whole 48 hours. The most important time of his life.

He looked out his overly large bedroom windows to see the sun was half way into the sky. Had he slept that long? Dick got up and pulled on his Robin suit, it seemed like he was wearing it every second of his life! The hall ways were empty and the house was quiet. So that meant really one thing, Bat-cave.

Walking to the Library and opening the hidden door he bit his lip tasting the slight tang of blood. his thoughts about the other night seem otherwise gone, he remembered Zatanna and how hurt she was and the kiss but he also knew she needed time, he felt stupid for kissing her but he had missed her so much. He was an idiot!

The metal doors opened and Dick walked into the cave. he saw Batman and Batgirl there looking over something that looked a lot like a giant star fish tentacle, but he veered away from them, he felt like his mind was reeling, he didn't want to do it but he knew I was necessary. Batman had to know where he was at all-times during the 48 hours, anything could happen.

He jumped down to the car and took out batman`s tracker gun. At this point Batgirl was looking at him and trying to get his attention. But Dick ignored her and pushed the nozzle of the gun into the middle of his arm and pulled the trigger. He clenched his teeth together feeling the tracker go deep into his skin. He hadn't notice Barbra walking over to him before he could protest she snatched the gun from his hands. Dick quickly tour a piece of cloth from his suit and tied it around the open wound.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shook the tracer gun in his face, "You don't put this in your skin! Or on clothes either for that matter! It`s for cars and planes not fourteen year old teen who have lost their minds!"

Dick didn't feel like answering her but he looked over and saw Batman giving him an approving nod, Barbra caught it as well, "You approve of this?" she asked bewildered.

"He didn't have to do that but now that he did I know he won't be doing anything he wouldn't want to do." Batman said calmly. Barbra still look confused and Dick growled, "The man who murdered my parents in getting out of jail tomorrow and I have to keep this tracer in me just in case I or Talia tries something!" he was impatient with the whole world right now and he just wished everything would move a lot faster.

Batman started at him, "Why don't you go over to the team before you have a panic attack." Dick closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, "Right." Bruce was right he need to chill out. He had the tracer and now everything would be OK. He was about to leave when he pointed to the weird thing Batgirl and Batman were talking over. "What is that?"

"Starro bio-technology." Batman said, "Young justice recovered this on an unauthorized mission just a few hours ago." Dick nodded, "I`ll go see what their up to now."

Barbra nodded, "Me and the Bats are headed to watch tower to analyze this thing further." He nodded and they all headed to the tubes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recognized: Robin B01**

Robin walked into the room and had to laughed his boyish laugh, "**Recognized**!" He finally realized everyone one was looking at him and he blinked, "What?" his eyes trailed on the new girl but his gaze travel elsewhere.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "Were kind of in the middle of something!"

"Okay." He said completely unfazed but her harsh tone. Everyone turned their attention back to Superboy. And Robin went to go stand by Wally and Megan. It was odd, the one person he had hated so much had suddenly became the second person that really could handle being around him. His attention diverted back to Superboy who had already finished talking and threw a small silver box to the ground.

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked. Conner blinked, "From my human father Lex Luthor."

Robin`s eyes widened, "Lex Luthor is your DAD." He asked, he could tell the others were thinking along the same lines. Conner continued, "He`s summoned me to Santa Priscian."

There was a shocked silence in the room. "Ah…Listen." Everyone looked at Artemis. Dick smiled; she was going to tell them about her heritage, finally.

"Superboy`s not the only one suffering from bad DNA." She headed over to the computer and pulled up a picture of her parents and Sister, Dick lowered his head as he saw Artemis glance at him then to the others around the room. "My mother is Huntress an Excon, the rest of my family aren't even X." she stated. The others seemed to be swallowing all the secrets, two in one day.

"My Dad`s SportsMaster," she seem to choke out, "And he`s sending my sister Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca to."

Wally nodded, "that's why-,"

"Yeah, "Artemis interrupted, "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

Dick stepped forward, "I knew." They looked at him but he could tell the others were a bit surprised and Dick smiled devilishly, "Hey I`m a detective."

Aqualad stepped forward, "It doesn't matter, Artemis your family, you are one of us."

Artemis smiled at Aqualad and Wally stepped forward placing an arm on her shoulder and he smiled, "So, who`s next?" he laughed, Megan stepped forward.

"I am." She wrapped she arms around herself looking saddened.

Wally`s eyes got wide and he raised his hands up in defense, "I swear I was kidding."

He felt sorry for Megan and he prayed everyone was easy on her. She ignored Wally`s comment, "Queen Bee`s been black mailing me, she wants me in Santa Priscian to."

Aqualad tilted his head, "Black mailing? How?"

Megan seemed to hold herself tighter, "She knows my true Martian form." Wally laughed, "What bald Megan?"

"No," she sighed, she closed her eyes and slowly her skin started to crawl and turn from a dark green to a bright white color, some people took a few steps back and Dick instinctively grabbed his belt, Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt guilty. Megan was his friend.

"_I realized you would never accept me if you knew what I really am." _Dick felt the mind link once more but this time it wasn't as strong as before. Aqualad frowned sadly, "Megan, Did we really seem so shallow?"

_I couldn't take the chance. Being a white Martian among the green on mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-,"_

"From me." Conner said walking closer to Megan and grabbed her hand. Dick could feel the loneliness and hurt emanating from Megan in waves.

"_I`ve known ever since we mind melted in Byhalia last September." Conner said _

"_But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you say anything?" _She turned her head and met Superboy`s gaze. Dick looked over his shoulder at Zee but then snapped his head back to the two in the front.

"_I figured you`d tell me when you were ready," he stated. _

The room became silent once more and then slowly everyone looked to him and he found himself taking a step back, "What?"

"I was sure you of all people would have something to say." Aqualad stated. Dick rubbed the back of his head and looked around at the people expecting something from them. "I`m sorry." he said firmly, He looked at Wally, "I`m sorry I broke your arm Wally," Dick looked at his own cast, "guess I got my karma." Wally chuckled lightly patting him on the back, "having you on the right side is good enough for me."

Dick looked at Aqualad, "I`m sorry I caused you and the team so much trouble threw out the year." Aqualad smiled and nodded, "It is over now."

Dick turned lastly to Artemis and walked over to her, "Artemis, I`m so sorry for what happened all those years ago and I hope you can forgive me when I say, I never meant to hurt you." Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and everyone seemed confused and Wally step forward, "Wait, you two weren't..."

Robin back tracked, "What? No! Her father was in good terms with the League of Shadows and I trained with her and the rest of her family till I was ten." He looked back to Artemis, "Please Artemis I never ever meant to hurt your family or you. I know you trusted me but please forgive me." He asked. He could tell the others were slightly confused but he only cared what Arty had to say to him. She glared daggers at him, "No. What you did was unforgettable and unforgivable." He dropped his head but nodded, "I understand Arty." He walked back over to stand beside Aqualad, "What now?" he asked.

"We plan for attack." The fearless leader said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Robin jumped into the fight and landed on one of Bane`s men and shoved a gas pellet in his face and kicked off the man smashing two others head together. Dick heard a gun click behind him and spun around. He was about to throw an already in hand bird-a-rang he now called them at the man, but Zee casted a spell and he was bonded as a snake wrapped around him. Once the man fell to the ground she turned it into rope.

He smiled at her, "Nice!" She smiled back but it didn't last long as Bane crashed into them. Zatanna fell from Banes grasp immediately but Dick punched the overly buff villain in the jaw and jumped up kicking Bane in the chest to soar a few feet away to give him some distance. Bane ran forward and punched just a hair over his head and Dick sliced the man's side with his bird-a- rang.

Dick took a step back and ran forward jumping up and kicking with one leg at Banes chest again, the man grabbed his leg and threw him into the chopper beside them, He heard Zatanna yell something out and saw clones of him pop up beside him, Dick raced forward, "You Gotta love and army of me!" all his clones laughed in combination. Dick saw Bane punch one clone as it disappeared in a puff of smoke he had to be quick with this or he would never get away with it.

Robin jumped up and flipped over Bane once close enough and slit the tube to the back of his neck. He touched to ground and before Bane could spin around Dick pressed the trigger on the Taser the wires hitting the back of Bane`s head electrocuting him.

Dick chuckled, "I beat you! Shocking isn't it?" he laughed at his bad pun, he couldn't help it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Artemis now! _She jumped up grabbing the branch above her head as her father sunk into the ground below. She swung forward and let go bouncing on his head, pushing him further under and landing an inch away from where the sucking pool ended.

"Artemis!" He father yelled, She glared at him threw narrowed her eyes, "Last words?" she asked, "My how the mighty have fallen."

"No," he breathed struggling in the sand, "I just want you to know, you wasted the only real friend you ever had!"

She growled, "What do you mean."

"I mean, I left your mother to die in that fire, I ordered Robin to leave! I knew he would take the blame for it and I knew you would hate him, and I **KNEW** you would end up stronger for it!" She clenched her teeth, "You bastered, your lying!"

SportsMaster spread his arms out gesturing to himself, "Am I really in a position to lie?"

She growled, he was right, he wasn't, he knew he was going to jail he just wanted to know he hurt her one last time before he did. She looked up to see Cheshire walking out of the bushes.

"Jade! Jade help!" he snapped.

She pulled off her mask and smiled, "Sorry dad but in this family it`s ever girl for herself."

"JADE!" he yelled

Artemis smiled and kicked her father in the face. His mask flew off somewhere behind her and she smiled at her father, today she hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is always like this!" Rocket smiled excitedly, Zatanna smiled at her, "Told ya."

Dick grinned, "Hey, disaster averted, feelin the aster."

Aqualad smiled, "Agreed, this has been a good day." They started to Megan`s jet but Robin was pulled back and he turned around to see Artemis. He was about to ask her what her she wanted but she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"**I** should have apologized, I`m sorry I doubted you boy wonder." He smiled at the nick name she gave him and long ago, she pulled away, and he clasped his hand with hers, "We good Arty?"

"Were good." She smiled. Dick felt his heart soar, he had his best friend back, his confidant, and now it was time to go home.

24 hours to go…

**A/N: Robin may have 24 hours left but this story has a lot more…chapter? Stuff? Something left**


	41. Chapter 41

Dick and the Team arrived back at the cave to find Batman there looking over the computers. It was a bit odd but he supposed he was looking for them having the previous night not being a real mission. Aqualad smiled at them, "We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victory, but the fact still remains."

Robin clenched his fist, "Somehow the bad guys are still getting info about us."

"Yeah," Wally stated his voice echoing off the hall way walls. "At least we know none of us are the mole."

"Thats correct." Batman stated, "The mole was Red Arrow."

"What?" Robin asked, "I`ve dealt with Roy many times and he doesn't seem like the type who would do something like that."

Wally raised and eye brow, "I`ve known Roy for years he would never-,"

Batman stared coolly at the yellow speedster, "The Roy Harper you knew is gone, the past three years the Roy we now know has been a Cadmus clone. He was programed to infiltrate the league, gain trust, that's why he was so angry about not getting recognizeation at the beginning of the year. That's why he refused to join the team."

Tornado looked around at them, "We know that Speedy was replaced with the clone three years ago, but just hours ago he let Vandal Savage into the Justice League headquarters."

"Luckily, I had already figured out Roy was a clone and we stopped Vandal but Roy escaped, he is now a fugitive."

The team lowered their heads and Robin looked around, he never really had any connection with Roy so if Batman was asking to take him out, he would gladly do it alone.

Conner looked away and rubbed the back of his head, "If You guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…" Again Robin felt out of place he never helped Conner, it was more the opposite way, and the team had saved him from ever being cloned.

Robin looked up confused, "What happened to the really Roy?"

Batman blinked, "We don't know but we have to assume he died three years ago."

"We`ll find Roy. The…the clone." Aqualad stated. Batman shook his head, "No, Red Arrow is the Leagues responsibility," Batman poked the com in his eyes, "I`m needed on the watch tower. Red Tornado stay with the kids."

Robin folded his arms over his chest, and gave and angry puff, "Kids? What the hell do we look like a couple of kindergarteners?" Batman didn't seem to care as he disappeared in the Zeta tube.

Once Batman was gone Aqualad turned to them.

_Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was still one of us, we will go after him. _

Tornado walked up behind Kaldur but suddenly he lowered his head and arms and shut down. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Is he supposed to do that?" Robin asked clearly knowing he wasn't.

_Tornado!_

_What happened to him? _

Dick pulled up his glove computer, "_All functions off line_."

As Dick typed away trying to get Tornado back up and running, Zatanna spoke, _guys I`m sensing a low level of mystic force at play going on I don't know but now that I think I was getting the same reading from Batman._

_Batman!_ Dick growled, _he called us kids he never does that._ At least not to him.

Wally reached down and pulled something from Tornado`s hand, _Look one of those bio-tech chips was confiscated from Cheshire._

_Something is not right. _Aqualad stated firmly, _Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Rocket, see if you can't get Red tornado back online we are going after Roy, we need answers. _

Robin stepped forward and placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder, "Are you sure you don't need my help? I don't know Roy that well it might be easier if-,"

"No Robin, you old line of work is not needed at the moment, your tech skills on the other hand would be of great assistance to Red Tornado." Robin smiled and nodded. Once the team left Robin and Wally looked over Red, at one point they even opened his chest but they had no idea where to start.

"this is pointless," Robin growled hitting Red`s head with his hand making a small clink sound, "We don't even know where to start of how to get him back online!"

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at her, "I have an idea." She smiled looking up at the ceiling.

It didn't take long for them to get the extra body on the ground and thing sorted out, "You think this will work?" Rocket asked. Dick and Wally smiled at each other then back to Rocket, "Yep!" they said in unison.

Wally plugged the android into the computer and Dick smiled at both their genius minds, "Download in progress."

"So," Rocket said placed her hands on her hip and looking at the human android, "Tornado built this robot to… party?"

Dick chuckled, he thought it was the stupidest thing in the world, Red tornado didn't need to hide his powers, he was lucky he was an android! He wouldn't have to deal with drama or betrayal or feelings.

Zatanna titled her head to the side, "Not how he put it but…yeah."

**Recognized: Black Canary B13**

"Hey, guys, I wanted to check in see how- What are you doing to Red!"

Dick rolled his eyes typing on the computer faster as Wally tried to explain. "It`s not what it looks like!"

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "It looks like your trying to download Red into another body."

Robin shared a look with KF, "Ok it`s exactly what it looks like." Wally smiled sheepishly. Robin smiled amused at looked at Canary who raised an eye brow at him, "So this is Robin." She smiled. Dick frowned. Something wasn't right.

**Download complete!**

"Team, get out of the cave!" Red suddenly yelled sitting straight up. They looked at Black canary who was sucking in a deep breath and let out a large scream. They were flung out of rang and Red was torn.

Robin pulled out his gas pellets and jumped closer to her rolling on the floor and jumping up punching at her jaw, she took a swift step back and grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. Dick looked up smiling as the gas pellet stuck to her shoulder. Once they burst she started to back away but Rocket formed a large bubble around her capturing the smoke and suffocating her till she passed out. Rocket let her out and Wally raced over and tied her as He and Zatanna help Red up.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna said disbelief in every word, Red blinked, "Black canary is the least of our problems, and we must abandon the cave!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"The entire league is under the complete mental command of Vandal Savage." Red stated. "Savage equipped us with what he called Starro tech, it shuts down the mind allowing Savage to reprogram the host to fit his needs, even my inorganic mind was not immune, but the proses requires 0.16 nanoseconds to take hold in that time I was able to program my body to shut down if I tried to infect another person."

"Unfortunately, the tech is body specific; I am free as John smith."

Robin looked behind him to meet the robot`s gaze, "This Starro tech works on humans, four kind of aliens and robots, defeating you all without a fight?" Dick asked it was almost unbelievable.

"Indeed," Red stated, "A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

"I`ll say." Dick huffed. He thought rubbed the back of his neck, this obviously was something to do with the light, and did that mean Talia was in on it as well? He prayed he wouldn't find her with Savage on the watch tower, or he would have to take her out. He want about to let the others fight his fights!

He suddenly felt the tiny pull on the back of his mind, _Miss Martian are you in range? _There was a slight pause and then the connection got stronger. _Here Robin, I`m overhead. Linking both squads and decamouflaging._

_We need to compare notes…_Robin stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick smiled as the familiar rush hit him as he jumped on Hawk man's back and pressed the chip to the back of his neck, if it were few months ago then he would have probably snapped this man's neck, now he was saving it. The tables have turned; he was overjoyed he hadn't seen Talia yet. But he and Superboy were still headed for the deck. She could still be there.

They raced through the doors going in head first. Batman, Superman and Wonder woman were there. Rocket seemed to jump down from the level above them and trapped Wonder woman with a large bubble.

Conner flung himself at Super man and Dick jumped over Rocket dogging one of Batman`s bat-a-rang.

_Can she get out? _He asked Rocket

_Not if she keeps punching it, the kinetic energy only makes it stronger. But I`m stuck here! Anything I do risk freeing her. _

Dick jumped up and threw a smoke pellet at Batman, the cloud cover Batman`s vision as Dick shot Batman with his Taser gun. He felt the wires being pulled in and let go of the gun. Before the smoke cleared Dick jumped inside and kick Batman in the jaw, Batman grabbed his leg and threw him, making Dick slid across the floor and fell through the hole in the ground Superboy had made.

_We can't beat them one on one!_ Dick growled landing beside Conner as Batman and Superman soared down to them. Conner gabbed his hands and flung him at Batman and Dick growled driving the Bat into the wall. Dick hit the ground on his feet just as Superboy plastered himself to the wall holding Superman who struggled and was almost free of Conner`s grasp.

"_You sure?" _Dick asked him knowing what was the only way to take walking power house down.

"_DO IT!"_ Conner yelled. Dick reached in his utility belt and pulled out the Kryptonite bullets and shoved them in Superman`s face. Conner gasped and in seconds Superman was out. Dick pushed them back in his pocket and placed the reverse bio-tech on the back of Superman`s neck, he helped Superboy up and smiled, "Team work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was far from over as the team made it back to the main deck and just caught a small glimpse of Savage leaving with the scrawny annoying kid. "No!" Wally yelled.

They stood in silence for a moment wishing they could have been faster.

**Happy New Year Justice League…**a clock beeped showing the time and date. They blinked at the clock and Aqualad smiled, "They may have gotten away but we have shown them the Justice League and Young Justice is not to be underestimated. Today was a great victory Savage and Kaloir would not dare show there face`s in this tower again."

Dick watched at everyone in turn smiled, pride and happiness radiating from them. Suddenly the New Year music started to play and Wally picked Artemis up, "I should have done this a long time ago."

"No kidding." She smiled pressing her lips to Wally`s. Dick grinned, he was happy for his friend, not only had she defeated her father, restored their friendship and help saved the Justice League but she also got the guy.

Megan and Conner pulled each other close kissing happily. Aqualad was right. They were not to be underestimated. Everything they did everything they accomplished would work out for the greater good. He felt a hand on his upper arm and he was spun around and arms wrapped around his waist warm lips meeting him. He pulled away his hands still on Zee`s hips, "You thought about it?" she nodded and he smiled happily pressing his lips back to hers his arms tightening around her waist.

He didn't even have time to realize, he 24 hours were over.


	42. Chapter 42

Dick rested his head on his hand his other hand holding his mug wishing it was full of warm coffee. He sighed; it had been a whole week since the disaster at the Watch tower. Now the then team had taken it upon themselves to try to see what the missing Leaguers had done and gone. It was late probably one in the morning, they others had fallen asleep with papers scattered everywhere around their sleeping forms; Wally and Artemis were the only ones awake with him.

"Here ."

Dick looked up feeling the weight of the dark circles under his eyes. Artemis smiled sympathetically at him handing him another mug. He blinked to her great fully taking the coffee and downing it. She walked over to Wally who looked up wide eyes and hyper, "If that's not Scotch or Coffee then keep it to yourself."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Can it bay watch, it`s coffee."

"Thanks." He said happily. She sat in her chair and scooted closer to him letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him smiling, "You got the next coffee run."

"We out already?" Wally asked typing on the computer. Artemis nodded closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. Wally looked down at her for a moment then smile kissing the top of her head, "Night."

"Night." She yawned back. Dick looked back to his computer and discarded the older security camera videos and pulled up new ones. Dead end! He blinked as the ticking of the clock and the silent snores of the others slinked in he couldn't take it. He pushed the chair back and got up heading for the exit, "I`m getting some air."

He looked back to see Wally wave in acknowledge that he heard but didn't make eye contact being too focused on his work. Dick rolled his eyes in amusement. Once out side he felt how cold it was and the wind was like a slap in the face but it woke him up.

He took in a deep breath and the wind carried a scent with it, he looked around, "I know you're here."

It didn't take long before Talia dropped beside him and smiled, "I taught you well." Dick smiled a little, "Yeah, you did." Then his face got hard and suspicious, "What are you doing here, you said if you saw me again you would kill me."

She smiled walking closer to him, Dick could already smell the perfume she wore since he was a small kid, he had so many memories, but more on that later. Her eyes started to shine, "I`ve convinced father to give you one last chance," Talia placed her hands on his shoulders and he hand never heard nor seen her this desperate, "Come home son."

Dick was overwhelmed by her emotion that he almost gave in, "No Talia."

She didn't look one bit discouraged as she pulled out a photo. "Maybe this will change your mind?"

Dick looked at it and felt the cold wind drive into his blood. The picture was of a man, tied from chest to legs to a small wooden chair, Zucco. Dick felt every bit of hate and adrenaline seep into his system; he wanted to kill this man! NOW! Then he remembered. Where he was, who was waiting for him inside, who cared and depended on him to make the right choices. Everyone. He wouldn't turn his back on them, not when he had come so far.

He threw the picture to the floor carelessly, "No," he ignored the fact that Talia`s face dropped dangerously, "I`m not your weapon, I`m not anyone`s toy." Dick started to walk past her, but muttered closely, "And I`m not your son."

She grabbed his wrist her nails biting into his gloves, "I will not ask again."

He smiled darkly and pulled away, "Then don't."

She smirked at him, "You know you were made for more, you can feel it, the blood lust, and it suits you."

Dick swallowed, "Then I`ll contain it, like everything else." He walked back inside the cave to where his friends waited feeling Talia burn a hole in his back with her hated staring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick ducked the kick and grabbed his opponents ankle as it glided past his head and elbowed their knee and dropped the leg not giving his opponent a chance to recover he shoved all his weight forward and unbalanced Conner making him fall to the floor.

Dick wiped his forehead even though he wasn't sweating and held his hand out for his team mate and Superboy took it. Dick patted his friend on the back and they made their way to the kitchen where Megan and the others were just putting down the plates for dinner. The others had been closer than ever in the past few weeks looking for an explanation for the Justice Leagues problem and it now forged something powerful.

"Spying again sir." Alfred smiled handing Bruce a small cup of warm tea. Bruce blinked at the video, "He`s changed Alfred, They all have." Bruce took a long sip.

"Of course sir, they are good kids and will follow in the Justice Leagues shoes." Alfred said. Bruce nodded, smiling a little, "I suppose but they shouldn't be working like this as a family."

Alfred smiled looking at the video, "Ah sir, that is the only way they can work, they must rely on their instinct and go with trust but if one has a secret it all comes down, now that they are so close they can't be broken apart. This is good."

Bruce sighed, "I guess. I just hope their ready for what their getting into with this job."

"They will be great hero`s sir," Alfred smiled picking up the cup, "You`ll see."

**A/N: sigh…I know I said there were four or five more chapters but…nope! I know, but don't fret, I`m in the making another one linking to this one. I hope you like it as much as you`ve liked this one and I`m so happy about all the great reviews I`ve gotten from so many great people! This story was so fun to write and I couldn't thank you enough for all you great support –To all those who review a special shout out, : angel grayson, Blaze Grayson a.k.a Shadow, 424kilebar, AelitaOfTheWolves, ShadowlightStarlight, Guest, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Sairey13, Lobke Grayson, Robinlover1, A reading guest, AFanofyourstory, A Guest, mixxi, RedHound, Renegade, Guest that reads, Other Guest, STicker55, Masqueraded Angel, YearofHumann. WOW lots of names! I again can't thank you guys enough and I hope I see your awesome reviews in the new story, Every Second… **


End file.
